Naruto DxD:The Rising Of The Two Heroes
by Kratos 57 naruto
Summary: We used to be a team. A brotherhood.A gang.A family. I loved them. My precious people all gone in the drop a hat. Hinata,Sakura,Kakashi,Kiba and everyone else. All torn away by one wretched woman. She descended and destroyed everything. By the time we stopped her,Nothing was left. I swear I wont fail again. I will rise up and will protect everyone I love because I'm Naruto Uzumaki!
1. Chapter 1

**A special thanks to Zarnak Sathanus for helping me form the bease of the story. He gave me loads of ideas which resulted in not a good writer but please try to enjoy the story. Tell me everything you think is good or bad. Please be nice with your is a harem story and unlike my previous Story ,This one is aint an experiement. Here are the pairings**

 **Naruto x Ophis x Rias x Sona x Serafall x Valerie x Koneko x Le Fay x Gabriel x irina x Akeno**  
 **Sasuke x murayama x Tsubasa**  
 **Issei x Kuroka x Yasaka x Asia x Tiamat(poor ddraig** **)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story**

Tailed Beast/Gigantic/Powerful entity - " **Blow off wanker!'** '

Attack name - '' **Sage Art:Wind Release:Rasen shuriken** ''

Character Speaking - ''hello''

Character Thinkinh - ''shut it vermin''

 **Flashback no jutsu**

Kaguya kicks Naruto away and ducks under Sasukes slash. She then stabs him with a rinnegan chakra reciever through his grunted in pain and he too was sent flying the same direction as Naruto.

She then created 4 more rods which pierced both our heroes and restrained them effectively. She got a sadistic grin as she apprached the blue Susanoo infront of her."Now then Indra,Asura let me show you what happens when you defy me.

Kakashi and Sakura realised what she mearnt and Kakashi tried activating **his Kamui** to help them escape but it was already too late. **Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack** she said as she appeared before them and shattered the chakra was struggling to move,to remove the rinne rods because he knew what was gonna happen to his precious people. Sasuke wasn't faring any better. His Rinnegan pulsing in power as he kept try to move towards Kaguya to stop her.

" _Shukaku"_

" **Right"**

Massive amounts of sand began rising and flew towards the Otsutsuki. **Shinra Tensei**. The particles were all repelled. Kaguya then shot a bone at Kakashi while Sakura jumped away in the direction of the duo. Kaguya saw this in the corner of here eye but ignored her regardless. **Space time migration** Kakashi says as he phases through the instant kill bone. " **Raikiri"** he says as he **body flickered** to her location and swipped his arm upwards servering her left arm up not noticing a small bone on its palm and Kaguya's smirk. The arm flew away but shot the bone and hit Kakashi from the back." _Sorry Obito,Rin I will be joined you now."_

His lower body collapsed into dirt.

"Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto roared as tears spilled from his eyes. Sakura appears next to them with tears in her eyes and her strength of hundred activated. "Sakura wai-"Sasuke tried to warn but Sakura had foolishly grabbed the rod which caused chains to come out of it restraining her and keeping her hands on the chain.

Naruto looks horrified."No''

Kakashi looks at his just smirks at him."now they are next" she says with enthusiasm. Black Zetsu began laughing hysterically .

" _Let me give my help one last time"_

 **Lightning Beast Running**

A wolf jumped out and charged towards his students."what is he-?"

"Mother stop that wolf!"Zetsu exclaims realizing Kakashi's plan.

Kakashi removes his mask showing his face to his students waving goodbye and "I love you guys"

The wolf arrived and jumped onto Naruto and Sasuke , sending kakashis chakra into Sasuke giving him a large part of the jutsu he learned into Sasuke and Obito(also madara's chakra)into Naruto giving him Obito's and Madara's wood style and its jutsu

"What the?"

Kaguya then arrives .She then grabs Sakura by the hair.

"Naruto and Sasuke began to struggle even harder with Naruto screaming "SAKURA NO!" Sasuke was more quiet but was panicking as well with the look quite evident on his face.

Kaguya then lifts Sakura by the eyes widen in horror as Kaguya smiles cutely and says "enjoy the show Naruto-kun"in Hinatas voice. The ground bellow Naruto cracked. Kaguya ignores this and lifts the screaming Sakura by the hair.

"Naruto,Sasuke please win. Naruto you are like a brother to me , sadly I never got to see you become hokage. Now ill be joining Sensei. Sasuke ,I want you to know I love you, and I always will "She says while smiling in then opens a small portal spilling a bit of acid on Sakuras arm causing her to release a blood curling screem. She then began breaking Sakuras ribs with her thumb .one . . Sakura couldn't deactivate her **Yin seal** so she the process then creates an Iron Rods with spikes and stabs Sakura kidney and begans twsting. This caused Sakura to release a blood curling scream.5 killer Rabbits(from Minecraft)appeared on the ground next to our heros in which Sakura was dropped next to them.

Naruto desperately tries to summon more sand and Sasuke began to try to burn the rabbits with **Ametarasu**.They werent affected because they absorbed the chakra in the attacks. " **Kid ,Kokuo and I are ammasing power get ready. You gather as much nature power as possible"** Kurama says. **Boil release:Unrivalled strength** . As soon as the jutsu was cast Narutos power began boiling and increasing.

The rabbits began to eat Sakura alive from her gut exposing her intestines,liver and stomach leaving a large bloody mess then stopped. Giving time for her to heal .Then Kaguya looked like she was about to have an orgasm as she enjoyed torturing her enemy's friend.

"Thats enough"Kaguya says as the rabbits disappeared. She then drained all of Sakura's chakra causing her to mumify. The lifeless husk was tossed aside.

BOOM! The rods flew broken in different directions as the survivors stood up ,releasing massive amounts of killing was surrounded by steam and gold aura was wisping around his body which surrounded him like the blue aura would surround Goku in Ultra Instinct. It was the same with Sasuke but this time had a demonic purple aura fueled by the Uchiha curse of eyes began bleeding as they both began glowing began remembering his clan slaughtered and his brothers Right eyes scelera became pitch black as waves if hatred filled the air.

"I love those looks In your eyes" Kaguya grins "Come at me pathetic grand kids"

And so the Battle began

 **Flash back end**

Bleep!Bleeep!Bleep!

Naruto gasped as he got up with cold sweat on his then slammed his alarm clock onto the ground."Thats an expensive habit you know" Sasuke says as he stands in Narutos door."Still having nightmares about that?"Sasuke inquires with sad look on his normally stoic nods and begins shaking looking at his palms before making fists and calmed down. Sasuke smiled supportively at his brother."Come on ,breakfast is ready"

Naruto was a young man of spikey,sun kissed hair with bright blue eyes. He had a pair of 3 whisker marks running parallel from each other on his cheaks. He was 5 ft was the same age,had black eyes and black duck butt shaped hair. He was quite handsome and was also 5 ft 8 albiet slightly shorter than Naruto.

They lived in a nice 3 bedroom apartment. It had a large dining room which was seprated from the kitchen which was also large. The interior of the apartmen was white with grey stripes. They had a carpet,a large TV in the sitting room and both had their own TVs in their separate rooms. Naruto had a samsung galaxy S9 pro and Sasuke had an Iphone 10. They both had laptops and computers. Naruto having a Razor core made computer had Graphics Card: Single 11GB NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1080 Ti GPU. Processor: Intel Core i7 7700K Quad-Core 4.20GHz (4.50GHz TurboBoost) Motherboard: ASRock Fatal1ty Z270 Gaming ITX. Memory: 16GB ORIGIN **PC** Approved DDR4 2133MHz (2 X 8GB).

Sasuke had an OWC Mercury 3 and had the same specs as Naruto except he used AMD.

"You ready for school?"Sasuke asks.

"No"

Naruto sat down at the table"Itadakimasu"

He then cracks an egg onto the rice Sasuke prepared and poured soy sauce over it, making a Tamago Gohan. He picks up the chop sticks with his left hand and begins mixing the stuff together and starts eating. He also added a few beef slices over does the same and also eats.''Twish ishh gwood stwuff Swwaskee"Naruto says with his mouth full. Sasuke sighs and pours himself some grape juice."Dont talk with your mouthful you idiot"Sasuke scolds.

Naruto scratches his head."Sorry"He then quickly finishes the rest of his food then **Body flickers** to the then added shampoo into his hair as warm water travelled into the drain. He began sobbing a bit.

"I **t's gonna be ok partner** ''Kurama says." **The Uchiha and us tailed beasts will support you"** The others grunted in releases a small smile."Thanks guys,thanks so much"

" **Naruto-Kun please make sure you don't cause your teachers trouble"** Matatabi purred.

"No promises there"

'' **Make sure you cause chaos Naruto!"** Shukaku yells

" **Dont listen to this damned Raccon Naruto-kun"** Matatabi growls.

" **What you wanna go Bitch!"**

" **Bring it on"**

Both tailed beasts were knocked off their feet errr paws by a large torrent of water.

"Thanks Isobu"

" **You are welcome"the turtle responds**.

Naruto then turns off the shower and walks out,into his room and dries off. He applys anti perspirant on to his pits and gets dressed. He walks towards the door carrying his bag and meets Sasuke there who was also dressed like wore Kuoh Academy Uniforms.

They walked out and headed to their destination

 **Kuoh Academy**

it was originally an all-girls private school. At some point before the start of the series (when the old school building was still in use at that time) Kuoh Academy changed into a co-ed school and the new school building was made.

The Kuoh Academy has several division such as the primary division, high school division and college division.

The high school division of Kuoh Academy has multiple annual events such as the Ball Tournament, Sports Day, School Trip for second year students and School Festival.

This explained why there were more girls than boys.

Sona Shitori of the student council was waitng at the school's was waiting for the new students to arrive so that she could guide them to their classroom. Sona is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Her body measurements are [B77-W57-H83 cm] [B30-W22-H33 in]; height is 166 cm (5 feet 5 inches) and body weight is [51 kg].

She was the fourth most popular female in the school behind Rias Gremory,Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujo.

" _is that a ducks buttock?"_ she asks herself. Sasuke twitched as if hearing her thoughts but did and Naruto approached the both bowed and she also bowed.

"Greetings,my name is Souna Shitori,the president of the Student council"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is Naruto-"

"yo"he says with a blank expression (he got the Saitama syndrome without the overly simple face)

"Uzumaki "

"Its a pleasure to meet you"Souna smiles warmly at the new slightly narrowed his eyes as he detected a dark not evil but dark energy in the girl." _she isnt human"_

" **That is correct,im detecting a dozen more of these signitures in the school"** Kurama says.

" **Hmmm,the fox is correct,but they are not hostile and we should confront this matter later"** Gyuki says.

" _OK"_

"Please follow me,I will be showing you to your classrooms gentle men"Sona says as she turns and began walking away. Narutos eyes got glued to her pasterior" _what a fine ass" he thinks as his nose bleeds slightly_

" _ **Agreed"**_

" _ **Yup"**_

Kurama and Shukaku agreed.

Sasuke smacks Naruto over the head."Wipe your nose"he says offering a does that and begins following Sona with Sasuke behind him.

They gained a lot of attention from the students around them.

"Who are they?"

"That black haired guy is so handsome"

"I like the blonde,his whiskers are so cute"

Naruto blushes at this

"They are like Kiba-kun"

"Kyaaaa they are so hot!"

Sona stops walking."You are to go to class right now,the bell is about to ring!"she tells all the students who immediately became quiet and began preparing to go to class. "Geee,thanks Souna-chan"Naruto says."You are quite welcome Uzumaki-Kun"she responds with a smile and slight blush."Hnn"Sasuke thanked.A few minutes later

They arrived at class 2B which was having a maths lesson. The class was being taught by mr Aizawa(lol)

He was a man weing a suit. He was fit and had brown hair and eyes.

Souna knocked on the door and opened."Ahh shitori-san,these msut be our new students. Please come n and introduce yourselves"Aizawa bows and walks to her own class."Bye Souna-chan"

"Bye"

Sasuke smirks "So its chan eh"

"Shut up"Naruto mumbles.

These stood infront of the class. Naruto stepped forward first "Naruto Uzumaki and I am-"

"A panty snatcher"

"Hey you know that was an accident Sasuke "Naruto yells as his face becomes red.

The girls in the class gasped and moved in a defensive position to protect their panties.

"No no no, please don't misunderstand. Sasuke threw hot pepper flakes in my eyes and i happened to run into a woman clothing store. I kinda took a few panties in the process and somehow undressed some of them"

The girls sighed in relief while Isse and his crew giggled pervesly.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha"

All the girls swooned with hearts in their eyes. Sasuke sweat drops.

"Please go seat behind Issei"

Issei raised his hand in response. They both bowed and went to their seats right after they got their Maths books.

"So today we will be learning about standard form. It basically converting a large number to a simplified formula as some numbers can have too many zeros. For example the distance of the sun from the earth in kilometers is 149 000 000. It wouldnt be appropriate to write it like this. So the first Number must be less than 10 but more than 1. Meaning that the answer here would be 1.49 x 10 raised to 8 .how did i get this you may ask, well blah , blah blah"went Mr Aizawa as Naruto dozed off.

A few minutes later Aizawa noticed his sleeping student."UZUMAKI-SAN THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR SLEEPING"he yells. "KYAAAAAAAAA!NO I WILL NOT PLAY ROCK PAPER SCISSORS WITH YOU , YOUR FINGER HAS A BOOGER!"Naruto suddenly yells as he woke up. Causing the whole class to laugh at teacher sweat dropped" _this is gonna be a really long year"_

 **Later at lunch**

The class was having lunch. Naruto laid his head on his table in had left saying he had business to attend to. How can he go out of the school to another country then return before the bell rings. Oh right Rinnegan

"So boogers eyy"came a voice followed by 2 snickers

"Shut up"Naruto says as looks up to see is a high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes.(You know the other two perverts)Matsuda and Motohama.

"Hey there my name is Issei and these are Motohama and Matsuda"

"Hi,Im Naruto a pleasure to meet ya guys"

The females noticed the perverted trio talking to Naruto.

"Naruto-Sama no"

"Those are filthy perverts"

"Perverts?"Naruto raised an eye brow."What do you prefer ass or boobs"Motohama asks."Ass"Naruto responds blankly .They all looked shocked "Ass but boobs are better." Issei began causing attention. Naruto stands on top of his desk proudly "Boobs can be faked but a good ass never lies!"Naruto exclaims somehow not angering the female populance.

The perverts gained understanding and nodded."Well said my man"Matsuda waved goodbye as they left.

Naruto got up from his seat and went to a bench outside and sat down and began eating Ramen which he pulled out a scroll which no one saw him do it. The flavours melted into his mouth and he released bit of power containing warmth and caused a bunch of animals to sense him and Koneko too from the other side of school. Animals such as birds,snakes and squirels surrounded him as he seemed to be glowing gold(not literally). The students all looked at him strangely causing to realize what happened.

"Yare Yare" he says as he finishes food and the birds perched onto his head.

This where our heros stand

 **Top 10 strongest beings in the world**

 **a)Great red,Ophis,666**

 **b) Shiva**

 **c)Vinshu**

 **d)Naruto,Sasuke**

 **e)Brahman**

 **f)Indra**

 **g)Aten**

 **h)Sirzechs Lucifer,Ajuka Beelzebub,Rizevim Livan Lucifer**

 **i)Hades**

 **j)Fenrir**

 **The two will become stronger over time and also im workiingon a new mode for Naruto without tailed beast chakra and making a new sharingan ability for Sasuke cuz I feel that flame control is too predictable. The tailed beasts are 3 000 years old because I have plans for previous. Actually I wont tell. Please have a good night bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to Zarnak Sathanus for helping me form the bease of the story. He gave me loads of ideas which resulted in not a good writer but please try to enjoy the story. Tell me everything you think is good or bad. Please be nice with your is a harem story and unlike my previous Story ,This one is aint an experiement. Here are the pairings**

 **Naruto x Ophis x Rias x Sona x Serafall x Valerie x Koneko x Le Fay x Gabriel x irina x Akeno x Yasaka**  
 **Sasuke x murayama x Tsubasa xKuroka**  
 **Issei x Asia x Tiamat(poor ddraig** **)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story**

Tailed Beast/Gigantic/Powerful entity - " **Blow off wanker!'** '

Attack name - '' **Sage Art:Wind Release:Rasen shuriken** ''

Character Speaking - ''hello''

Character Thinkinh - ''shut it vermin''

I made a few adjustments to the harems and will be deciding on the final roster soon

Chapter 2

"Yooo,Naruto!"

It was right after school. All the lessons finally Uzumaki had finally been relieved of his damned boredom with all his teachers and junk. Sasuke had teleported home and Naruto could have done the same but he chose not now we see our hero walking down the pavement to his and Sasuke's apartment. He then stops when he hears one of his new friends call out to him. He turned and his eyes turned white and became as wide as saucers as he sees a girl next to Issei!He was holding her hand!She was smiling!Something was wrong,something was really wrong.

Naruto put up a fake yet convincing smile as he approaches them. "Kurama get this girls energy signa ture,there is something fishy about her and I can feel her emotions right now."Naruto says."On it "The fox reponds.

"Hey guys"Naruto greets them with a smile. "And who might you be?,Oh my apologies, im very name is Naruto Uzumaki,Issei's friend "Naruto grins and gestures for Yuma to respond."hello to you too Uzumaki-san,I'm Yuma Amano, Issei's girlfriend"she says with a beautiful narrows his eyes in his mind but smiles on the outside. He offers her his hand and she took allowed Naruto to get a full read of her energy."Naruto,her energy is very corrupted and she is evil but far too weak to be threat to you but I recommend keeping an eye on them"Kurama says."right"Naruto responds.

"So you two love birds on a date?"Naruto inquires. Yuma responds by pulling Issei closer,squishing his arm with her generous laughs . "Have fun and have these Issei you will need them"Naruto says while winking which caused a star to fly out of his eye. Issei opens his hand to see what was on his palm to see a pair of condoms. Yuma gasps as blushes while shyly looking away. Issei looks up to see that Naruto had disappeared. "Yuma - chan,are you okay?" Issei asks. "im fine,w-w-w-we can use those later if you want"Yuma says while looking away shyly,rubbing her legs blushes and has a slight nose bleed.

"THANKS NARUTO!"

With Naruto

"Yare Yare Issei,you welcome"Naruto mutters to was hidden on a nearby building, hidden by his Camouflage jutsu. He watches the couple in minor interest. He pulls out his phone and calls wait for a few seconds Sasuke picks up

"Yo Naruto ,whats up"

"Nothing much. I have met a rather strange girl with corrupted energy"

"Thats interesting,but whats so important about that?"

"She is dating my friend Issei"

"..."

"I know right. I was wondering if you wanna join me in tailing them. To keep Issei safe and maybe ill introduce you and perhaps we can also find out what those people with strange energies are"

Sasuke appears next to Naruto still on the phone with him.

"Lets go check it out dobe"he says over the phone

"Okay"They both press end call at the same time. Naruto smiles at Sasuke who smiles back." Come on we have an unknown to find"Naruto says before jumping from building with Sasuke next him.

"So what is so special about this Issei?" Sasuke asks."He seems to have to a power entity sealed within him. About as Strong as Gyuki" Naruto responds. "The 8 tails?"Sasuke asks again.

"Yes"

"Oh okay"

Naruto and Sasuke finally arrive to their target's location. They were in a coffee shop talking about school and their daily lives. "Everything seems to be going well"Sasuke says stoicly.

"Indeed,focus on his left arm,you should feel the presence"Naruto tells Sasuke. Sasuke's left eye morphs into the Rinnegan and he sees the powerful spirit residing in Issei."Interesting"he mutters.

"She may be after this unknown entity for its power or eliminate it"states Naruto. "Im surprised an idiot like you managed to come to those conclusions" Sasuke says in a mocking way.

"Hey!i can be smart too dattebayo"

''Hn"

"whatever,wait look at that"Naruto says while pointing at a girl who gave issei a flyer. "She also has a weird energy"Naruto states."lets ignore for now, we have bigger fish to fry"Sasuke says before jumping off after the couple who were heading towards a park. The sun was setting and park was empty. Naruto signaled for Sasuke to get ready to move. He then jumped towards a tree,within range to hear their conversation

"Will you die for me"says Yuma as she magically changed into the bondage outfit and had a pair of wings which were black. She lost her innocent looks and looked more slutty and hungrier for blood. "Oppai!"Issei exclaims with a bloody nose. Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped at the perverts antics. The dark angel formed a pink spear and raised it over her head and repeats her question. "Will you die for me?" Issei steps back and tries running but she launches the spear was then crushed in midair by an unknown force and Naruto appeared above Yuma and drop kicked her sending her head first into the ground.

Naruto land next to her downed body and grabs her by the hair, driving his fist into her gut causing her to cough out blood. He then grabs her by the neck and slams her down with great force making her bleed even more."WHAT ARE YOU!WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ISSEI!"He yells into her face.

Yuma then looks into Naruto's eyes which were turned red and had slits for pupils. This caused her to shiver in fright."M-m-m-m-my name is Raynare im a fallen angel and I was ordered to kill him by Kokabiel-sama" she statters."Who is Kokabiel?"Naruto asks. The now renamed Raynare gulps in fear and answers "He is a cadre class fallen angel,please let me go"she says while begging for her life. Very well heals her and drops her on the ground. "If you dare come and try to kill Issei again,I will destroy you. Are we clear?"Naruto asks with authority in his voice.

"Yes Naruto-sama"

 **With Rias Gremory**

Rias Gremory . One of the co owners of the Kuoh Territory along with her friend Sona is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes (blue-green in the anime, season 1-3) inherited from her father, Zeoticus, and a buxom figure. Her body measurements are [B99-W58-H90 cm] [B39-W23-H35 in]. Her body weight is [58 kg] [128 lbs]. Her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair which she also inherited from her father, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Rias' height is 172 cm. (5 feet 8 inches),

Rias was tapping her foot impatiently,waiting for Issei to activate the magic seal to teleport her to him. "something is not right,im going there now".She then activates the crimson coloured Gremory magic seal which teleported her to the park Issei was supposed to be gasped as she saw nothing there except a few head sized craters and a couple of black feathers here and there. A magic seal appears on her middle and index finger. She raises it to her ear "Sona we have a problem".

 **With Issei,Naruto and Sasuke**

"So you want to meet this entity?"

"Yes"

"Something is wrong,where is the true Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hey!"

They were in their guest room with Issei lying unconsious on the bed. Naruto had destroyed the flyer prior to leaving the park to make sure they were not followed and set up a barrier around the apartment so that nothing will sense touched Issei's left hand and willed his chakra to enter Issei's mindscape.

 **Boosted Gear**

Naruto appeared right infront of a large red dragon . Also Issei was next to him. Issei had frozen up in fear as he stared at the large reptilean ccreature before him. The dragon was radiating massive amounts of power.

" **Greetings humans** "

"Hello mr Dragon, I am Naruto Uzumaki pleased. Im what im assuming to be your partner of sorts friend"Naruto responds with a grin.

" whats going on?"

"Oh we are deep in your mind. I just wanted to meet this guy"Naruto says referring to the dragon.

" **I am the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig. And you are correct human, I am his partner** "

Naruto smiles. "So tell me, what is such a power being as yourself doing in here?"

Issei observes the altercation between the dragon and his new friend but decides to stay quiet.

" **I have been sealed here God"**

"What God is real!"Issei screams in surprise

" **No he died in the great you asking what that is let me explain what happened. There are 3 factions in the Christian faction. The angels,fallen angel you already met one and Devils. The 3 were in a 3 way war fighting each other. The angels were led by an exhausted God,the fallen by Azazel and the devils by the the 4 maous Lucifer,Beelzebub,Asmondeus and Leviathan."** Ddraig pauses letting the information sink in. Both humans were listening attentively at what he was saying.

" **so then my rival Albion and I were fighting but were disturbedso in our foolishness attacked the leaders and basically got our asses handed to destroyed our bodies but sealed our souls into the sacred gears Boosted gear which you possess and divine dividing"**

"So these sacred gears give their users special abilities right?"

 **"Yes that is correct Naruto-san. The boosted gear doubles its user's power every 10 seconds until they reach their 10 second time limit is removed by the balance breaker."**

"Balance Breaker"

' **It is the ultimate state of a sacred gear which grants the user immense boosted gear is one of the 14 longinus which have the power to slay a also has an ability that Issei shouldnt use that is exclusive to the Divine Dividing and The boosted gear. The juggernaut drive"**

"D-d-Ddraig-san,is it possible to master this power"Issei asks

" **Yes if you train hard enough. I was hoping that Naruto-san would help"** Ddraig says in a respectful."Whats so special about you Naruto?"

"Hehehe, I may be alot stronger than Ddraig-kun over here"

" **HAHAHA!Such a bold claim, I can feel that your power is strong but stro-"**

Naruto began emiting a golden aura which caused the room to shake. This made Ddraig's eyes widen in fear and Issei lose control of his dende and lose the ability to breath and crapped his pants miraculously not fainting. This power was immense and suffocating.

" _ **What is he? His power exceeds mine by far even if I were in my guy is dangerous"**_

 **Real World**

The bed under Issei became wet as he began sweating and felt Naruto flaring some of his power. Something clicked in his mind"Goddamnit Naruto,Now i have to clean this up!"Sasuke yells

 **In Issei's mind**

Naruto stops flaring his power and shivers " _Sasuke is gonna kill me isnt he"_

" **Such power"** Ddraig says in awe,clearly amazed that a meer human could be stronger than him. He approved.

"Dont worry Ddraig ,Ill train Issei"Naruto says with a rather frightenining smile .This caused to dragon to sweat drop

 _ **"Albion is screwed"**_

"Bye Ddraig"

" **Goodbye"**

 **Real World**

Naruto awakens to see Sasuke with the Uchiha evil smile. He was carrying a riding crop which triggered Naruto step back. "Hello Naruto-kun"Sasuke says in a creepy,overly joyful shivers.

'M-M-M-Mercy?"

WHAMMMMM!WHAMM!WHAM!

 **One beating later**

Sasuke had used his Rinnegan to learn what Naruto learned and wasn't really shocked. He already sent a letter to the school stating Naruto and Issei will be away for a week and sent a clone to place Issei's parents under a gen jutsu.

He then sent the 2 to his personal dimension for training

 **With Naruto and Issei**

"Look into yourself and reach out to that power and will it to come out"Naruto whispers into Issei's ear who was meditating trying to to activate the boosted gear. He finds it and pulls

 _ **Dragon Booster!**_ Ddraig's voice echoed as red gauntlet appeared on Issei's left arm.(A fully evolved so no second liberation)

"Okay Ddraig show me what you can do"Issei says

" **Very well"**

 **Boost!** Issei felt his power double but instanly fell over from exhaunstion. Naruto sweat drops. "We have alot of work to do". " **Yup"** Ddraig then uses earth,water and wood release to create a training area for Issei in the barren waste land.

Naruto then began to train Issei physically for 2 weeks(in the pocket dimension) real world its week. He put gravity seals on Issei which kept on increasing each day. He made Issei run alot of laps with them and had him dodge kunai he threw also made him et chased by Kurama (who had lots of fun biting his ass). He then trained him in hand to hand and handling weapons for 18 hours each day. Ddraig educated Issei in magic while he was sleeping and Naruto trained his body and kept healing it. This caused Issei to improve leeps and bounds. Issei was also able to create new techniques in his training with Naruto and Ddraig.

 **6 days later(real world time)**

"Show me what you got Issei"

"Yes sensei"

The red dragon emperor summoned his gauntlet and charged at Naruto who dressed in his orange and black outfit.

 **Boost!** Then tried to punch Naruto in the face but he leaned back. Then Issei tries to drop kick Naruto but he leaned to the side. **Boost!**

 **Dragon Fist** Issei yells as the boosted gear got covered with green aura and he tries to punch Naruto who merely stops him with his finger. Issei grunts then tries to roundhouse but Naruto ducks and palms his turns and charges again. **Dragon Exploding Fist** Naruto jumps away in time to dodge an explosion inducing punch which caused a crater to form on the spot he was standing on " _that would have hurt"_ Naruto thinks with a sweat drop.

"Not bad Issei "Naruto smiles and gestures for him to come at him. **Boost**

 **Dragon Shot!** A green ball of energy appeared infront of Issei and he punch it making a large green beam to fly at Naruto. **Rasensenko** Naruto says as he converts his **Wind style rasengan** to powerful beam which casually over powered Isseis **Dragon shot.**

 **"** Ill wait for you to finish boosting"Naruto says with a smile."Yes sensei!"

 **Boost ,Boost,Boost,Boost** came Ddraigs voice as they waited for an interval of 10 seconds between each boost. Issei then charges again **Dragons Blade** . The green aura shaped into a sword which he slashed at Naruto who casually jumps over it. He then breaks Isseis guard by grabbing his right arm and slamming him into the ground.

"You did well"Naruto smiles. "Remember we will be training everyday".

"Yes sensei"Issei exclaims with enthusiasm. Excited that the stronger he becomes the more women would wannt him.

Naruto then flares his chakra and rips a portal open to home."Once you go through that portal you will be in your house. Don't worry about your parents Sasuke took care of it"

"Okay ,thanks bro, see you at school"Issei says before jumping through the portal.

Naruto waves then creates his own portal which took him to his own house

 **Next Day At School**

"Look Naruto-sama has returned"

"I heard one of his relatives died"

"I heard he had a family trip"

Naruto sighed. People had already started rumors. He felt someone watching him and so he decided to face them. He saw one of the most beauriful women ever. She had a buxom figure and big breasts and also was quite tall for a girl(not being sexist). She had long flowing crimson hair and she was looking at him from her classroom. Naruto smiles and waves at her

 **With Rias**

She saw a blonde that sparked her interest. In her investigations for Issei, he had decided to go at exactly the same time as him. Like she said before ,"something wasn't right".She was 3 stories up in the school building and was watching him. "Naruto Uzumaki"she tested the name. As if hearing her,he looks up and waves at her. She was shocked for a second before waving back.

"Akeno"she called."Yes President"responded a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black calf-length was Akeno Himejima . One of the two great onee-samas of Kuoh and was the most popular girl along with Rias in school.

"Please tell Koneko-chan to follow Naruto-kun" Rias orders

"Ara ara taking an interest in a man I see Rias-chan"

Rias only smiles cutely and sticks her tongue at her while winking ,causing a near bye crowd to swoon. "maybe"she responds. "Alright president,i will go do that now"Akeno bows slightly before heading over to the first year's class

 **Back with Naruto**

" _What a nice girl,it seems some devils are not that bad right Kurama?"_

 **"Yes,maybe becoming allies with her later would be of best benefit dont ya think?"** Kurama asks.

 **"I agree with Kurama-san Naruto will need allies soon"** says a slug tailed smiles but keeps moving to class.

" _I need help in practising wisdom wolf decay"_

" **Okay,since I granted you that power I shall help"**

" _Thanks man. This goes for all of you. This world has alot of powerful being some on your calibers and some even stronger that you. We need to make preparation in case they are hostile"_

" **Right"** responds all the beasts.

Naruto stops infront of his classroom and gulps. This gonna be a long day

 **Lunch time**

Naruto slammed his face onto his desk in mental exhaustion. His face looked pale and seemed to have a ghost flying out of his drooling mouth. "Hey loser,I made ramen"Sasuke whispered into his ear. It was that instant that caused Naruto to get up and lose all his exhaustion while screaming "Ramen". This caused Sasuke and a certain kitty to sweatdrop.

"Hey sensei"

Naruto looks to his left and sees Issei approaching him."Yo Issei D"

"D?"

" _ **Dont talk about training. He was telling me that and he is correct. There seems to be a devil watching you lot"**_

 _"Oh okay"_

"Lets meet at 5p.m later kay?" Naruto nods. "Hello Sasuke-san"

"Hnnn".

 **After School**

Naruto still felt the presence following him. Her energy seemed to be connected to Rias and she had what felt like chakra. '' _And here I thought only Sasuke and I possesed that power"_ Naruto thought.

He kept his charade as a normal human going anyways just for the fun of it." _isnt that-"_

"Yo Issei"Naruto waves. Issei was accross the street and was across the street speaking to a nun who had poor japanese language approached looks like she didnt understand .Asia retty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her body measurements are [B83→85-W55-H81→83 cm]; height is [155 cm] [5 feet 1 inch] and body weight is [44→45 kg] [97→98 lbs]. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward.

Her attire of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"Ciao sorella, come stai?"(hello sister ,how are you?") asks Naruto

Asia gasps in happiness and Issei was shocked Naruto could speak Italian."

Io sto bene, grazie "(I am fine thank you). Naruto senses a sacred gear within her but decides to ignore. "Ill leave you two alone,see you later"Naruto says in Japanese. Asia understood his words and waved at him as he walked away.

He pulled out his S9 and dailed a number.

" _get your anbu outfit,we are having another operation"_

 **A few hours Later**

 **Boost!** Issei ducked under Raynare's spear and rolled away as Dohnaseek threw another spear. " _Not this again"_ Issei inwardly complains. He had already killed two of the fall angels with **Red Dragon Exploding fist**."Return Asia goddamnit"Issei yells at the two.

They were fighting in a church with a bunch of unconsious exorcists all over the had been kidnapped by the angels and Issei was forced to follow them . Engaging them in a battle. **Boost! "** Why does a pathetic human like you possess such a power?" Raynare yells,her face adopting the look of a mad woman. Dohnaseek meerly glared at the human but threw a bunch of spears at him. " _So slow"_ Issei thinks as he leans to the rights then back flips then leans to the left.

He turned just in time to catch Raynare by her wrist with his unarmoured and hit her real hard,sending her towards the direction the ceremony was happening. Issei realized this and was about to go after her but was stopped when Dohnaseek threw a spear infront of him."You sure are persistant,are n't ya" Issei questions in obvious annoyance.

"You will not be getting past me"

 **Boost!** With that as his signal he chargedat Dohnaseek with doubled speed. He was too fast for the fallen Angel and thus he got punch to the face sending him crashing to the ground. Issei lands and runs towards the alter where Asia was located and saw he was too late.

Raynare had taken her sacred gear. Issei ignored her in favor of running towards Asia. "Thank you fpr being my friend Issei,I wish we had more time together but this it"she whispers. Droplets fell from issei's eyes staining the ground. He began sobbing as he pulled Asia closer to him.

"See what happens when you defy superior beings human"Raynare says with an evil smile/ "That human who saved you at the park is not here seems like its your unlucky day"she continues. **Boost!** She was sent flying through the came back flying and was pissed. Her cheek was bruised by the sacred gear enhanced punch. She then healed herself using twilight healing.

Issei's eyes widen in anger. " _Ddraig"_

 **Jet.** Dragon wings grew out of Issei's back and he flew at Raynare(no he doesnt have balance breaker yet).He launches a punch at her face but she ducks and tries kicking him only to have her foot caught."ARRGGGG"Issei roared as he threw the angel to the ground.

She grunted in pain but got up and formed a sword ,charging at Issei. **Red Dragons Blade** he says as green energy,his gauntlet shaped into a western and Raynare clashed blades,causing sparks to fly around as the fought.

"YOU WILL DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"Raynare roars and she formed dozens of spears which were all sent at Issei.

 **Explosion**. Red aura exploded from Issei as stored up boosted energy was release,deflecting all the caused Raynare to freeze in fear.

" _I'm gonna die"_

Bang!Bang!Bang!

Shots were fired from a gun . The bullets were sent into Issei's back.

"URK!"

" _ **Partner!"**_

"Raynare-sama, I have arrived"an insane voice called out. Freed Selzen appeared from the shadows. "Freed"Raynare smiles. "Now time to die Issei-kun"she says in her Yuma voice paralyzing him. She then sends a spear through his gut causing him to bleed out and die.

"I thought we had an agreement"came a cold and emotionless voice causing the room's temperature to decrease tremendously."N-Naru-" Raynare started but she went flying out of the church into a nearby forest. Freed tried charging at him but was stopped when he felt a massive amount of KI directed him. Colour drained from his face and he stoodtransfixed ,afraid if he moved he would die.

Naruto the jumps after Raynare which was opportunity Freed took and he fled. This was also an opportunity Rias unintentionally took as her peerage teleported into the church after feeling dragon and fallen angel energies. Rias gasped as she saw the place was a bloody mess, literally. " _did Issei do this?,thats not important,I have to do this now"_ Rias thinks.

"You going to bring him back president"Kiba asks clearly ignoring the destruction around him.

"Yes"

 **With Naruto**

"I warned you"Naruto says coldy."I I can explain Naruto-sama Raynare exclaims"

She was on her ass,desperately trying to get away. She injured and bleeding and one of her wings had been ripped off. Naruto ignores her as his arm turns gold and he rips the sacred gear out of her soul,making the rings on her fingers disappear.

"No Please"she exclaimed trying to take it back.

 **Rasengan**. Her face exploded into gore as it was grinded by a spiraling blue ball of energy . He then senses the devils from school and disguised himself with a mask and transformed his hair red and eyes green and made him appear taller.

 **Back at the church**

Naruto senses Issei became a devil too and body flickers to the church, completely ignoring Rias and her group in favour of Asia. "This belongs to you"he says while he arm became gold again pushing the orb into the dead girls chest. "Who are you!? This is my territory so answer me,who are you!" Rias asks .'How do you possess so much chakra"Koneko then asks causing the group to gasp.

"Me?Im just a simple human"Naruto laughs."Hey bring her back too"he says pointing at Asia "nd I would like my student back please"Naruto says. "Student?"aAkeno asks. "Issei hyoudo,this generation's Red Dragon Emperor. I am his master"Naruto says.

Rias frowns and narrows her eyes. "You are saying the week he has been away , he was been trained by you?"she asks. "Yes"Naruto responds. "do you know anything of Naruto Uzumaki?"She asks

"who?"

"Nevermind"

Naruto picks Issei up. "He will be back to school tomorrow. I will heal the rest of his wounds"

Rias then nods and walks to Asia and revives her. Naruto raises an eye brow at this but ignores this."I will be be going now"

"Wait,why do you have chakra,answer me now!"Koneko roared. Naruto just waves and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

"Can we trust him Rias?"

"I have feeling that we can"

 **A few hours later**

"time for punishment Issei-kun"States in a sing song voice.

Issei flinched but accepted his fate

 **Sorry this chapter was boring. Anyways Issei becomes a devil and stuff and will have his Balance Breaker soon during the Riser Arc. I hope you like the new abilities I gave next chapter will show Naruto's new mode. Also Issei will be learning a few fire spells as well.**

 **Review please but rember dont be mean and use appropriate language. Please have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**After reading the comments and re-reading the story. I realised i kinda f***** up . Bisaster had a valid point about ancient beings and young one might not mix well together so i have decided to make a change. I will tell you later but for now enjoy the story**

 **Chapter 3**

The bell had just rung,showing that school was over for the day. We are now in the class watching our favourite,super perverted Red Dragon Emperor. He was just finishing up packing his school materials and was about to movr until he heard.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Its Kiba-sama,look he is so cute!"

This caused a dark cloud to form over his head, not happy that his female classmate's attention was not directed to him. He just wanted to see their oppai goddmanit!There is nothing wrong with that! He sighed in depression.

"Issei Hyoudo-san" He hears a voice call out to him. He raised his head and so the so called prince of Kuoh standing before him.

"No Kiba-sama,that filthy pervert will taint you!"a random girl shrieked. Kiba ignores this and warmly smiles at Issei. " _What does this pretty boy want?''_ thought Issei. " _ **He is one of the devils under your master"**_ Ddraig responds. " _master?"_. "Hello Yuuto-san,how may help you?"Issei asks. "Rias Gremory and Souna Shitori have requested your presence at the ORC club room"He responds gently. "So its about the latest events huh?"Issei once again inquires.

" _So he knows"_ though was a brief pause as their eyes met. "Very well , i have time. Take me to this clubroom of yours"Issei finally says."Follow me please" he replied. Issei picks up his bag and followed Kiba Yuuto out the door.

Unbeknowst to them a certain Uchiha was tailing them. " _Let us see these devil's intentions"_

 **Club room**

"Buchou,Kaicho I have returned with our guest"Kiba annnounced as he and Issei entered the club club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle is also there to allow teleportation to and from Gremory and Sona Sitri's peerages were present. Asia jumped towards Issei with tears in her eyes and embraces him. He then begins stroking her hair gently

Rias smiles. "Hello Hyoudo-kun,may i call you Issei?". Issei politely bows"Hello to you to Gremory-san and everyone else.""Feel free to call me Issei Gremory-san but tell me ,what does a group of devils want from me?"he asks.

"So you know then,all about us devils and evil piece systems and the like"Rias inquires. Issei confirms her statement by nodding. Sona stepped forward and adjusted her glasses."Tell us Hyoudou-kun, how do you know so much"she appeals to Issei."The red dragon i possess within me told me everything"He reveals." _Red dragon?"_ was the question that went through every present devils mind."isn't that-!?" Rias suddenly demands. _**Dragon Booster**_ The boosted gear appeared in all its glory on Issei's left arm and its green gems were pulsing with power."That is correct,I am Issei Hyoudou this generation's red dragon emperor". They stood transfixed as the stared the gemmed ,crimson gauntlet in obvious awe and a tad bit of fear.

"Now answer this Gremory"Issei's voice turned cold."You planned for the fallen ones to kill me did you not?You knew it would happen did nothing about it!? Why!?". Rias looked visibly shaken at this comment but was able to keep some of her composure. The rest of her peerage remained silent and watched on. "you wanted me to become your devil slave didnt you and make me oblidged to serve you because you saved me?" . Asia flinched under Issei's arms as she began feeling waves of KI flowing out of him like a broken dam.

"This is your territory! You could have eliminated them at anytime but no you decided to be a bitch and make me a pawn to play into your hands and because of that Asia ended up getting killed!You are such a bitch!"Issei roars." **Partner,that black haired female over there,with the large boobs,she is the daughter of a fallen angel "**

"Dont you dare speak to Buchou like that,you dont even under stand her pain"yelled the normally composed Akeno. Issei gets closer and slams his hands onto the desk."Be quiet half-breed!".Akeno trembled and fell onto her knees remembering her mother's death,she began sobbing ."You are taking this too far"Rias exclaims as dark crimson aura flew out of her being. The club room began shaking as she expressed her anger. The atmosphere became very was palpable.

"Rias calm down" yelled Sona. Her surbodinates were all either unconsious or suffocating from the instense pressure. Everything began to settle. "So you care about your peerage members after huh. Treat me well my master"Issei says with a smile. He looks at the still crying Akeno and quickly knocks her out. This caused raised eyebrows but no questioned his actions as they necessary. He picks her up bridal style and places her on a nearby coach.

"Im sorry"Rias apologises. "Let me tell you the reason for all this"she continues.

"Rias are you-"

"Its fine Sona"

"As you know there about 32 pillars left in the devil society. When I was a child ,I was put into an arranged marriage to keep our clans from going extinct"She tells Issei and fomed a fist and titled her knuckles to the point they began turning purple. "Relax ,take your time"Issei states.

"I got engaged to a disguisting creature named Riser Phenex and I-"Issei interrupts Rias and says."Say no more prez. I as the red dragon promise to to help you get out your fate. When a lady is sad I will help with all my might!"he exclaims."Issei"Rias whispers in awe and tears began forming at the corners of her eyes."You have great boobs too"he finishes off with a lecherous sweat dropped even the sleeping Akeno and hidden Sasuke.

"Well I have to go for training, ill be back here tomorrow"Issei turns and was about to leave after pulling away from Asia. Koneko then blocked his path. Issei raised his eyebrow questionining manner."Is something wrong?"

"That man training you, who is he and what is he?"Sona asks in Koneko's steed."I cant reveal the details but all i can say is that he is an immensely powerful human"Issei responds. "Why does he have chakra?" Koneko then asks. This causes Sasuke widen his eyes. " _how does she know that term,wait a mnute"_ He activated his eyes and saw chakra without a chakra network. _"Interesting,no tenketsu but then how did they come into possession of it? Although it does seem watered down"_ he ponders,trying to figure out the answer.

Koneko then moves out of his way and Issei goes out of the building. "Did you get what you needed to hear Sasuke-san?"Issei asks. Sasuke then lands next to Issei and walks with him. "Hpw did you know?"

"Ddraig detected a bit of your energy when you activated those eyes of yours" Issei responds.

"Wait a second where is the blonde idiot anyways "Issei questions.

"Doing stuff"Sasuke responds.

"What stuff?"

"Hn" Sasuke walks away. " _why aare those two such weirdos"_

 _ **"You should be the last one to talk"**_

 _"Ddraig"_

 _ **"Yes"**_

 _"Fuck you"_

 _ **"Sorry,I dont swing that way partner"**_

 **With Naruto**

He was standing in one of his pocket dimensions which he created using time space environment was the great planes with green,rolling and matted grass. It had high hits and rocks here and there and also had mountains. It was temperate grassland with with fast streams and great rivers decorating the land scape. It was beautiful beyond any singing of it. Too bad this was going to be he and Kurama's battle ground.

Naruto wanted to test his full power without any enhancements except his kekkei genkai. He wanted to see how far he had gone in his training and how powerful he became .

Standing infront of him was a 100 meter tall fox with a humanoid torso and human like hand paws. He had 9 tails each greater than his body's length. He was about 70 meters long. Yeah his fur was burnt orange and his eyes bright red. It was Kurama ,the Nine tailed fox.

"The match starts as soon as this rock hits the ground bro"Naruto yells

" **Bring it on"**

Naruto then tosses the rock he had on his hand . Time seemed to slow down as the atmosphere became tenser. Naruto croached as the rock seemingly in slow motion was falling. Kurama raised his tails and prepared his chakra .

 **PLOP!**

 **Boom!** Large debris was sent flying all over the battle field as Kurama's tail had slammed onto the spot Naruto was standing on. " _ **Where is he?"**_ Kurama asks himself but sees Naruto falling from the sky with his signature cross hand seal. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** 4clones appear around Naruto and they all formed hand seals.

 **Fire Release:**

 **Water Release:**

 **Earth Release:**

 **Lightning Release:**

 **Wind Release:**

 **fire,ater,mud,lightning,wind dragon bullets**

All the clones plus the original shot these dragon attacks towards Kurama. The fox smirks and casually flicks his tail destroying the attacks easily. " **Is that all you got Naruto''**

"No way,more is coming dattebayo!

3 of the clones disappeared in a puff of then roars,shooting white flames at the look a likes. The clone went through hands signs as he was flying for 25 meters while the original prepared a rasengan.

" _ **gotta watch out for that"**_ Kurama narrows his wondering what his partner was thinking.

 **Earth Release:Vast Mobile Core**

" **Oh shi-"** Kurama tried to curse as the ground beneath him suddenly dropped creating a a huge pit." _ **This is bad,but not bad enough Naruto"**_ thought Kurama. Naruto then jumped,carrying a large orb with shuriken blades circling around it.

" **Wind Release:Giant Rasenshuriken"** Naruto roars as he throws it with all his might. " **Imari"** roared Kurama as he shot crimson ball of energy. It met the rasen shuriken and the two attacks began clashing for power resulting in a explosion which destroyed the side of the bit. " _damn that didnt work,lets try something else shall we"_ Naruto began running around Kurama shooting random elemental nin jutsu at him. Kurama shook off the attacks lke someone was massaging him. He then tries to swat Naruto his hand but couldnt as Naruto's smaller size helped his agility.

As he went around and kept trying to smash Naruto as he sent fire balls into the fox's face.

 **Water Release:Exploding WATER WAVE!** Naruto roared as he slammed his fist onto the ground causing a sea's worth of water burst out and slams into Kurama. _"_ _ **Urrg!"**_ Kurama grunts. **Nine Tail's Sonic Roar**. Kurama opens his mouth and took a deep breath as he got closer and closer ,rolling and rolling to a near by mountain ,being swept away by the water. He then roars with a ground breaking roar repelling all the water.

Naruto appeared infront of him again. **Boil Release:Unrivalled Strength:Eruption Prupultiion Fist.** Disappeared in a cloud of steam generated by his own body and gives Kurama a mean hay maker,destroying the mountain. **Wind Release:RasenShuriken**.Naruto throws another out of his attacks the fox not letting him Recover." _This bastard just wont stay down''_

 **"of course not he is kurama"** Chomie states. The Rasenshuriken was instanly over powered by a beam of red energy that flew out of the cloud of dust that Kurama was in. Naruto then jumps to the left ,failing to notice that Kurama had stuck his paw into the lands safely a few hundred yards away." _That was a cl-URK!"_ the orange ninja gasps as a crimson chakra arm burst out from the ground and grabbed him.

BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM! The ground bellow Naruto was becoming ruined. He coughed up a glob of blood and was covered in bruises. **Soap Bubble jutsu** Naruto then slips out of the hands grip but this time was on guard. He began sprinting at high speeds,breaking the sound barrier as the arm chased him. He decided to go into a forest and began tree hopping and manuevering around the trees dodging as hundred of chakra arms burst from the ground,all chasing him.

" _This bad,I gotta stop Kurama before the arms get me"_

Kurama was grinning as his arms chased the ninja" _ **What will you do now"**_

Naruto shattered branches as he increased his speed creating a gap between him and the red menacing hands. **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** 400 hundred clones appeared, each carrying a rasengan. They were arranged in 4 rows and they all turned and faced the jutsu head on.

 **Massive Rasengan Barrage Line**!This attack was successful but ended arm destroying the forest and well as Kuramas jutsu. Kurama in a burst of speed overtook Naruto and turned towards him and his army of clones. **Nine Tails Tornado!** he roared as his swipped his arm creating a great twister wiping out all the clone."FUCK!" Naruto roars as the tornado damaged him.

" **Had enough brat?"**

"No lets keep going"

" **very well then"**

Kuramas tails then arranged themselves in a semi-circle position and he faced upwards as red and blue energy began forming and getting absorbs into a dark purple sphere.

" _This is bad,looks like ill have to use that justsu"_

 **Tailed Beast Ball**! Kurama roars as he sends the ball at weaved a few hand signs ending with the snake seal. Kuramas eyes widened as he realised what Naruto was going to start using. **Wood Release:Wood Locking Wall** a dome made of pillars of wood sproated from the ground and deflected the tailed beast it flying in another direction,destroying a few mountain ranges.

 **''Impressive,but lets get a bit serious"** Kurama then shrinks to the size of a small then rushed at Naruto and began throwing a barrage of tail attack and slashes. He kept slashing and slashing and slashing at Naruto who was barely managing to keep up grunts and delivers a swift round house to Kuramas face sending the fox flying but then another upper body grew from Kurama's torso almost ripping Naruto in half.

 **Wood Release :Deep forest emergence** Naruto chants as a thick forest appeared on the former blank land and he directed it towards Kurama. He shot another tailed beast bomb instantly destroying it.

 **Rasenshuriken**! This time Naruto got Kurama who was sent flying flying away. "Expand!"Naruto rasenshuriken then exploded into a large dome of energy ,damaging the fox" _ **This really hurts,stupid brat"**_ Kurama states in dome then sends the demon kilometers away from their battle.

Naruto then leaps after the fox and catches up and began pounding at his then wraps his tail around Narutos neck and slams him into the ground. Then Kurama increased the tails size and slams it onto Naruto."Arghhh "Naruto grunts was knocked out cold

 **Spar is Over Kurama Wins**

 **Later**

" _You were not this strong last time i fought you"_

 _"_ **of course not dumbass, im whole now. You arent near my level yet so keep training. You als would have lost if you sage mode btw"**

After waking up on his bed and finding out Kurama took him back home. He looked at the time and saw in was only 1700hrs. Knock!Knock!knock!

"Hey sensei ,its Issei may i come in?"

" _How the fuck did he know i was awake,feels like one of those anime clitches"_

"Go ahead"Naruto calls out. The door knob turned and the door was pushed. It revealed Issei standing there. He enters the room.

"Sensei we need to talk"Issei says seriously. Naruto tilts his head in curiosity " _I wonder what he needs"_. Issei bows and yells "PLEASE HELP ME REACH MY BALANCE BREAKER".Naruto atfirst was going to refuse but then remembers something crucial. " _It may be useful against Kokabiel fellow that bitch mentioned"_ thought Naruto. "Fine ,I will increase your training then get ready for hell"

"Right sensei. Also I might be late for training a handful of times. You know devil duties"

"Noted"

Issei smiles once again. "Hey Ddraig,what are the conditions needed to achieve the balance breaker"Naruto asks Issei's partner

" **Strong emotions and a body strong enough to handle the power** "He responds cooly."I see".Naruto gets off his bed weaves hand signs to go to the dimension he and Issei train in."Wait we are doing that now?"

Naruto kicks him into portal before diving in himself

 **The Otherside**

Naruto and Issei were sitting next to each other."Before we start why do you want to achieve the balance breaker?".Issei looks down for a few moments the looks into his master's eyes. "For Rias".This caused eye brows(tailed beasts and naruto) to be raised. "You mean that cunt that almost got you killed?"Naruto inquires. "Yes that cunt"Issei responds with a roll of his eyes. "She got forced into an engaged marria-"

"say no more lets get to work"Naruto says with his hero complex taking over. "I will increase your to 2x greater gravity than that of 's eyes widened and was about to retort till Naruto beat him to it."Not a word, you are devil now''Naruto says throwing Issei's agruement out the window."Touche".

 **"Start Running!"**

 **One gruesome torment I mean workout later**

After sending Issei home Naruto collapsed onto his bed. And began catching the ZZZs

"Hey Naruto we need to"Sasuke calls out while walking in.

He sees his partner lying on his bed without any blankets so he puts some over hime turns the lights off. '' _tomorrow then I suppose"._ He exits the room heading for his own.

 **This chapter was really good to me. I just gave you an insight of how strong base Naruto his. He is ultimate class devil in this mode and High Tier God level if he decides to use Six Paths Power. Note Naruto is still learning the Mokuton that is why he didnt use it at full efficiency against Kurama.**

 **I doubt Sage mode Naruto could beat Kurama at half power. Why? Well because it would be very inconsistent with the show. I f he was stronger than Kurama then he would have man handled the other tailed beasts without Kurama mode . Kurama was all tsundere when battling Naruto and stuff and i believe he was holding back. In the data books, it states that Kurama can easily reduce the world to ash at full power but half powered means he could do the same but with difficulty**

 **This was full Kurama fighting Naruto so please no flames.**

 **About the romance aspect of the story, here it is:**

 **Naruto x Ophis x Gabriel x Serafall x Rossweise x Koneko x Ravel x Sona**

 **Sasuke x Murayama x Tsubaki x Akeno**

 **Issei x Rias x Asia xXenovia x Irina**

 **I will also be introducing Naruto to the super natural world soon. Not going according to the anime's normal plot is causing mistakes so i will do this to be safer**


	4. Chapter 4

Tailed Beast/Gigantic/Powerful entity - " **Blow off wanker!'** '

Attack name - '' **Sage Art:Wind Release:Rasen shuriken** ''

Character Speaking - ''hello''

Character Thinking - ''shut it _vermin''_

I made a few adjustments to the harems and will be deciding on the final roster soon

 **Chapter 4**

It was currently a day after the previous events. The time was 6:30 a.m. when Naruto finally woke up. He yawned and raised his arms into the air and stretched relieving some of his muscles stress. He slowly but surely got out of bed,scratching his ass as he yawned once more.

He went to the dining room and found Sasuke with break fast already prepared. He had prepared oats with cream and nuts on it. "Morning Sasuke"he greeted."Morning"Sasuke responded. "How'd you sleep?"he asked. Naruto meerly shrugged his shoulders and began wolfing down the food."When do you think we should start getting involved with the supernaturals"questioned the Uchiha. There was brief pause on Naruto's consuption."That's a good question"Naruto responds. "I think we should wait a bit more"he continues.

"I see"accepted Sasuke. "How is training with the pervert?". Naruto stops eating again and smiles. He gains a small glint in his eyes and smiles at a few memories he had with his aster Jiraiya. All good things must come to an end."He reminds me of Ero-sennin"Naruto states with a bright smile. "I think he is a bit worse though"He continues.

"How is that even possible"Sasuke asks with widened eyes as images of Jiraiya peeping and perversly giggling appeared his mind."That is question even I can't answer" Naruto tells his friend."You can't even answer 1+1 you dumbass."Sasuke states using facts. Naruto's eyes widen and he slams his hands onto the table "You know maths is evil"he yells.

Sasuke chuckles . "Go get a bath loser"He got up and stormed out of the room.

 **With Naruto**

After briefly taking a cold shower,we see him in his room making preparations for both training and school. He then crosses his hands and pumps chakra into the technique. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. A doppleganger formed and didn't need to be told what to do. He just applied deodarant and vanilla scented cologne before dressing up in uniform and going to wait by the door for Sasuke.

Naruto then got dressed into an Anbu outfit without the face mask or sword."Hey Sasuke I will be going to train my Wood Release today!"He yells. "Have fun!"Sasuke yells back already figuring out Naruto will be sending a clone to the school.

Naruto weaved a few handsigns and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

 **The other dimension**

Naruto appeared in the land scape that was he and Kurama's Battle ground. The place was quite desolate and had no life for the next few miles. Mountains were destroyed,grass was burnt and there were chunks of wood everywhere." _We over did it"_ thought Naruto as he sweat tailed beasts all laughed in Narutos expense.

" _Okay guys, I just want to learn Wood Release Secret techniques and the beast taming one"_ Naruto tells his buddies." _Let's start with the one Old man first used to create Konohas base"_ Naruto proceeds to explain his intentions." **I see,so you want to use this ruined landscape that you Kurama ruined-"** Kurama snickers **"to practice large scale wood style right?"** Gyuki asks." _Yeah ,thats correct. Let me try the first one"_ Naruto says. **Wood Release:Secret Art:Navity of A World of Trees!** Naruto roars as he slams he hands onto the ground creating a massive mud puddle .Naruto sweat drops at the sight and sighs." **Too much water chakra,remember the larger scale the technique the more control to maintain that 8:2 ratio of Earth and Water and Add Yang chakra to give the trees life"** Saiken explains ." _Wait,so what was my ratio?"_ Naruto questions." **6:4"** this time Kurama answers.

" _I see,lemme try again"_ **. Wood Release:Secret Art:Navity of A World of Trees!** Naruto yells as he slams his palms onto the ground successfully creating a load of dead trees made of dirt." **9:1** ". **Wood Release:Secret Art:Navity of A World of Trees!** An even thicker puddle of mud appeared and covered the area with the dirty substance. Naruto sighs ." **7:3"**.After 20 more tries, Naruto channels his chakra one last time,but this time really focusing on maintaining that ratio and also adding yang chakra to it.

 **Wood Release:Secret Art:Navity of A World of Trees!** There was brief pause before a great rumbling made itsself known as trees with different varieties burst from the muddy ground. This created a very thick jungle without any animals in it." _This is really beautiful. I guess I should add a bit of life"_ Naruto tells the tailed beasts. **"But you will end up killing everything,again"** Son goku states in an unusual bored town. _"You right"_ Naruto agreed.

"Now for the **Wood Golem** "Naruto states outloud,not noticing a black haired girl watching him with great interest

 **with Sasuke**

On Earth it was currently night time. After returning home with ,they both decided to do their English and Biology assignments. After finishing that task,the clone popped and sent back its information and chakra back to the original . Sasuke then decided to go for a night stroll with his kunai with him just he was a little paranoid but he had left his chokuto in his room but on the other hand,he had storage seals on his wrists which would summon giant shuriken,Kunai and a handful of Katanas. So much for leaving his sword at home.

As he was marching down the streets,into the outskirts of town he heard a high pitched but feminine shriek. Sasuke paused and turned to the direction of the sound and with an explosive burst of speed , he rushed towards the direction the sound came from. After a few seconds of sprinting, he found himself in a poorly lit abondoned had blood smears everywhere and had various human limbs scattered all over the place.

It was covered in alot of spider webs ,which were wrapped around human shaped figures who were dangling from the roof. With his enhanced hearing,he could detect that a handful of these people were still alive. He then heard a clicking and chattering noise which instantly brought him on guard. **SSWING!CLANG!** Sasuke blocked an incoming bladed limb with his Kunai. " **Oh my , another tasty human"** came a hoarse and dry disfigured voice. A creature with the upper body of a human and low body of a spider crawled also had 4 extra limbs that looked like scythes from a certain angle. The human part was a vrown haired man with scars framing his upper body,and had a creepy grin and was covered in blood as he was carrying a woman he was currently eating alive. This woman was being eaten from her quads up to he breasts. She had a very pained look in her eyes as the spider man was using magic to kepp her alive as she endured this kind of torture.

"What are you?"Sasuke asks while getting to a stance holding his sword in reverse not bothering to activate the sharingan." _This thing is like a devil,only way more corrupted. It feels like a knight piece of im not mistaken,but anyways using my sharingan on this thing would be too easy. "_ Sasuke thinks. The spider then rushed at him,dropping the woman and began attacking with its scythes slowly making Sasuke move forward as his dodged the attacks with ducked then rolled then suddenly back flipped then spun to the side successfullt dodging all the blades.

The Gremory magic circle appeared outside the warehouse teleporting Rias's peerage there. "So this creature has been killing and eating people around here?"Issei asks as he took the lead and walked forward heading towards the building. "Yes,we have been sent here to eliminate it"responds Rias. "I cannot wait to see what you can do Issei"Akeno says seductively causing the pervert to blush a bit. "M-m-me too Issei-kun!"Asia exclaims loudly causing Akeno to giggles. As they moved closer and closer they head sounds of fighting." _This is not right"_ thinks Rias with suspision. Kiba prepared his sword birth and Koneko flinched and began shaking as she felt dark chakra in the storeroom.

They all rushed forward,bursting through the door and saw something that shocked them except Issei of saw a human successfully blocking and countering the stray devil's attacks as if playing with it.

" _Oh well Naruto and I were gonna enter the supernatural world so this is fine I suppose"_ thinks Sasuke as he forms a chidori and shoots thousands of needles at the spider. **Chidori senbon!** All the needeles hit their target making it look like a lightning pin cushion.

 **With Naruto**

"Yes! I did it "Naruto victoriously yells as he stood on the wood dummy. He was covered in sweat because of the chakra he kept using. It was not because he was running out it, he just used so much he almost got chakra burns , oh and i forgot to mention the forest was destroyed again. Naruto looks around ,sweat dropping yet again at the destruction he caused with his chakra alone.

 **"** Yes , that was quite impressive"came an unfamiliar voice. Naruto jumped onto his feet and towards the source.a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice was all he who. She was floating about 10 feet away from his standing position

"Who are you ?"Naruto suspiciously asks not being fooled as he created this dimension and only he and Sasuke should be able to enter. She had an emotionless look and studied him. "I am Ophis,the Dragon God of Infinity"she says. "You dont look like a dragon to me missy"Naruto states as he began preparing to transform."I am a shape shifter"she simply says.

" **Naruto, becareful that little girl is extremely powerful "** Kurama states." _Got it"_ Naruto responds. "well tell me Ophis-chan,what would a powerful being such as yourself want with a human like me?"he asks carefully choosing his words since a fight between them would be bad infact would put him at a disadvantage. "I want you to join my group to defeat my enemy"she states. " _enemy?''"_ _ **enemy?"**_. "What will I gain from this"he questions with narrowed eyes. "Power"she simply states as she manifested a black snake which was emmiting waves of power as strong as the 0 tails.

"And if I refuse?"Naruto asks as he enters Six Paths Chakra his black body suit and a golden zero on his stomach. His hair and shoes began glowing bright gold but his skin remained peach. 6 paths magatama appeared around his neck.(War arc Six Paths Chakra Mode). All 9 truth seeking orbs were present. "I will take you by force"she states emotionlessly as she sent a wave of black energy at him . Naruto croached and prepared to evade.

 **Elsewhere with Sasuke and the gremory team**

Sasuke was currently seated in the club room having tea prepared by the lovely Akeno as he sat down facing Rias with her peerage members sitting down as well in preparation for discussion. "Tell me Sasuke-kun how did a human like yourself gain chakra"Rias questions with a smile. "I was born with it"He stated simply. "But that is impossible, only yokai can have chakra" stated the normally quiet Koneko glaring at him.

"The topic of chakra seems to rile you up, what happened?" Sasuke flinches and looks away ignoring him. The other members of the peerage were all wondering what happened to Koneko. " _Hey Ddraig ,any idea of what happened?"_ Issei asks his partner. " **She seems to be a Nekushou, a type of nekomata and her clan specialises in sen jutsu".** "Is it about sen jutsu then"Issei suddenly spoke up. Koneko then hissed like a cat at the mention of that word.

"I see" Sasuke states. "Tell me Rias, what do you want?" he inquires ignoring Koneko. She smiles and pulls out a chess board with the 2 bishops,all the pawns,1 knight,1 rook,king and queen pieces missing. "You see in the great war we devils lost alot of numbers. We then had a civil war which pushed our population to the brink. Since we devils have a low birth rate one of the 4 maous ,Beelzebub-sama creating the evil piece system"she explains. "Each piece gives the possessor the powers suggested by the piece for example the knight gives enhanced speed but not defence and the rook is vice versa. The bishop grants increased magic power. The queen piece gives all of these."She continues.

Sasuke looked mildy interested as he had his Rinnegan activated and saw the pieces lodged onto the souls of Rias's peerage members."I see "Sasuke responds and he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a knight piece."Where did you get that !"Rias exclaims. "I pulled it out of that devil before i killed him"he responds in a stoic tone.

Rias widens her eyes"Please join my peerage!"she exclaims not surprising her own peerage and Sasuke. "I will have to decline"he says."Even if I wanted to become a devil,what makes you think that your pieces would be able to revive me"he asked rheotorically.

Rias frowns a bit but nods agreeing with Sasuke as he was obviously much strongerher."What about Naruto-kun is he as strong as you"Rias asks with great curiosity. Issei flinches at that question but waits for the Uchiha to answer."Naruto is an ordinary human and has no powers"Sasuke replies with a chuckle. "Sasuke-san"kiba spoke up."Could we have a sparring match using only swords?"he asks. "I would love to, but not clicks his tongue in disappointment but smiles anyways thanking him.

"Let us be allies then"Rias says as she stands up offering her hand. Sasuke agrees and accepts the hand ,shaking it . "I will be training Yuto-san,he has a similar build as mine and Im assuming he has similar style"Sasuke says.

"Could you help all of us as well ?" she responds.

"Hn"

 **Back to the battle**

A black orb slowly unwrapped itself from around Naruto who's clothes were tattered and was covered in bruises and returned to its ball state. Ophis was floating infront of him with jet black aura coming out of her being. **Planetary Rasengan** Naruto charges up a giant rasengan with 3 smaller rasengans orbiting it and flies at Ophis hoping to hit her . She sent created her own black orb and clashed it against his Rasengan.

BOOM! Naruto sent flying back at high speed and Ophis took the opportunity to generate thousands of black snakes with explosive properties and sent them all at formed the tiger hand sign **Yin Release:Shadow Beasts of Death**. Using the power of his imagination, he manifested ghostly ,hawklike creatures which attacked the snakes causing them to explode.

Ophis then appears infront of him and upper cuts him sending up to the sky."URK!".He got past the clouds and she began attacking him with punches and kicks bringing towards the ground at high speed as he managed to match her at hand to hand.

 **Wind Release:Frog Strike** Naruto extended nature energy laced with wind chakra and hit Ophis. She felt a sting on her cheek followed by a moist warm liquid as she was sent sailing through the air. She then just stops in midair and touches her cheek and looks at her hand. She saw her blood. "You damaged me "she says emotionlessly. " _I can't approach this one carelessly. I think I should be able to win if I keep sending in clones. I might need to use fuin jutsu to restrict her movement and finally beat her."_ Naruto begins pondering with is eyes never leaving his opponent.

She then began gathering large amounts of energy forming the power of destruction(Ophis has the power of destruction though hers is unstable)." _Son"_

 **"Right"** responds the monkey tailed beast. Naruto then formed a small sun on his left hand and make it began a gigantic rasenshuriken. "You greatly interest me human and you are quite powerful too"she acknowledges as she sent a beam of destructive energy. **Sage Art:Lava Release:Rasenshuriken** Naruto throws it with all his might . The rasengan was instantly over powered." _shit!"_ 4 truth seeking orbs transformed into a shield and redirected the attack upwards. Another one wave of the same appeared behind the first. Naruto drew a seal onto the air . **Sealing Art:Full counter.** The seal absorbed and sent the black beam back at Ophis.

She widened her eyes before she got !Naruto sent 2 clones to begin gathering nature chakra. A giant black dragon head flew at Naruto. **Kurama!** Responding to his call ,the Kyuubi launched itself and head butt the dragon. 4 jet black eastern dragons were launched at the Kyuubi from the smoke. Naruto then flies infront of Kurama

 **Wisdom Wolf Decay!** Naruto took a deep breath and expelled massive amounts of brown gas which instantly disintergrated the dragons. The was a brief pause as the smoke cleared revealing a bruised Ophis with slight burn marks and she had what seemed to be a smile on her face. " _so adorable"_ " **DUDE FOCUS!"** all the tailed beasts roared at once. Naruto flinches. Ophis formed another powerful . It was western and had glowing red eyes and was about as strong as a heavenly dragon. Kurama roared and launched himself at the dragon slamming his tail onto it sending it a fare distance away.

The dragon roared back and shot bright orange flames at Kurama .The fox dodged and launched an Imari. " _ **"This will be fun"**_ Kurama grins .

The two colossal creatures then charged at each other trying to gain the upper hand. Ophis was shooting thousands of small orbs towards Naruto which he kept then gets hit by one but substitutes with a log.

Using the smoke as distraction Naruto sent an ink clone to battle Ophis."It is no use, I am infinite,you cannot defeat me"she states. The ink clone meerly dashed at her at high speed,blitzing the dragon. " _Fast"_ then slams a rasengan onto her gut. **Fire Release:Majestic Destroyer Flame** he sends a wide ,blue coloured flame at the falling Ophis . She conjured a dragon head which blocked the flame.

Kurama was sent flying over a few mountains after getting hit by the dragons tail. He formed a tailed beast bomb and launched it the dragon. The reptile also shoots a similar attack creating an explosion. A chakra arm appeared above and slammed into its head holding it place. The dragon struggled with great strength but was instantly destroyed when it received a giant tailed beast bomb at point blank. At this point Kurama was very weakened. It was a releif this creature wasnt very intelligent.

dive bombed towards Ophis. Naruto prepared a Magnet Rasengan. The girl looked up and saw the clone and launched another beam at it then another and another as it kept evading. It got close then was split in half as a dragon head closed its jaws.

 **Sage Art:Octopus Hold**

 **Sage Art:Magnet Release:Rasengan**

Both attacks successfully got her sealed up ." _interesting"_ she thought as she struggled to move."Time to finish this"

 **Sage Art:Tailed Beast Bomb Rasen Shurikens**

9 of these attacks flew at Ophis,as they pelted her,the entire planet they were on was blown up. Naruto made a hasty escape before she recovered.

 _"I must have him"_ she thought

 **Real World**

Naruto suddenly appears next to Sasuke in their apartment. "Rough day?"Sasuke asks

"You have no idea"Naruto says dropping his Six Paths Power before falling unconsious

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ophis was holding back btw just so you know. Kurama is stronger than a Heavenly dragon in this fanfiction.I hope this fight didnt suck because it is not paving the way for more disastrous events.**

 **I'll post an AN tomorrow to tell you my final decision on the pairings. You may review your thoughts and I might consider them. Also I may be moving to quickly so please help me slow down abit sorry** lol


	5. Chapter 5

I might add Yasaka later. Right now,i will thinking of ways to build meaning ful relationship. not straight to smashing lol. maybe in the next 20 chaps ill have a lemon but no now. Thank you Ryujoumaru

Naruto-

1\. Ophis: Emotions will be learned from Naruto.

2\. Akeno Himejima: I think they could get along well once they meet and they would have a bit of a teasing relationship but then genuine feelings would develop between them when Naruto gets her to accept herself and that he or anyone truly close to her wouldn't think any less of her. Which will result in a deep emotional bond between the 2.

3\. Xenovia Quarta: I think they would have an interesting relationship because they both like a good fight so they would fight/spar with each other often and they would eventually develop an attraction to each other.

4\. Rossweisse: I think she would greatly appreciate Naruto's kindness towards her. He would notice her very easily and try to get her confidence back up. His positivity would be a good influence for her.

5\. Ravel Phenex:Constant lecturing about etiquette would be funny and i think she would supportive to Naruto when he has occasional emotional spasms(caused by trauma when fighting Kaguya and guilt for not saving EN)

6\. Serafall Leviathan: I think they would be interesting because both of their personalities could make a lot of interesting scenes for later .

7\. Koneko:Can be taught alot by Naruto and will benefit from that.

8\. Gabriel: An adorable couple already.

9\. Ingvild Leviathan - I have plans

10\. Valerie Tepes: I think this would be good as his presence would be a positive benefit towards her when she gets better. Plus she could have an addiction to Naruto's blood.

Sasuke-

1\. Kuroka:Would want the Uchiha Dende and Sasuke wants his clan back + he likes cats

2\. Tsubasa Yura: Easy to mess with and Sasuke will take advantage of that.

3\. Sona Sitri: I think he would be a good match for Sona because first off since he is smart he could beat her in chess which is actually a requirement for Sona. Plus I think it would be interesting to see her try and hold Sasuke back from things.

4\. Le Fay Pendragon: I think it would be cool because her personality is in contrast with his and their interactions would be an interesting influence on his character.

Issei:

1\. Rias Gremory: You know why already.

2\. Asia Argento: You know why already.

3\. Irina Shidou:You know why already.

4\. Elmenhilde Karnstein: You know why already.


	6. Chapter 6

**I made one minor error. Sona is to be with Naruto and Rossweise with Sasuke lol. Sorry for adjusting so much. Anyways if you a clash of clans player and like attack strategies please check my channel out. TypicRavager - gaming. I make videos on th9,th10 and th11 check it out if you interested.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter I wrote thanks**

Tailed Beast/Gigantic/Powerful entity - " **Blow off wanker!'** '

Attack name - '' **Sage Art:Wind Release:Rasen shuriken** ''

Character Speaking - ''hello''

Character Thinking - '' _shut it vermin_

 **Chapter 6**

Snore!"No Souna-chan I will not do my homework hehe"Naruto began sleep talking. "Hmm thats right make me some ramen"He continues as he drools in his slumber.A piece of black hair fell into his mouth as he snored causing him to jolt awake,choking it out. Naruto grabbed his throat as the hair left his body and looked up to see Ophis's emotionless face staring at him and she was stradling his waist.

3...2...1 "Ahhh!"Naruto screamed as his golden aura took him into Sage Kurama mode and jumped away somehow not knocking her down.(Looks like he did in Naruto the last cuz he is in PJs). Sasuke appeared in the middle of thee room with a chidori ready. He then sweat dropped to see a little girl in a rather revealing outfit on his friend's bed. It took him a couple of seconds to realise something before glancing at his teammate in disgust.

"Pedo"he said darkly as he pointed his lighting covered hand at Naruto. "Hey,Im not a pedo dattebayo!"Naruto yells. Ophis tilts her head"Pedo?"."Why are you here Ophis-chan?"He asks her while still on guard. Sasuke immediately noticing his teammate's uncomfortability infront of the girl." _so she must be the being he fought earlier"_ thougbt Sasuke. "I am very interested in you Uzumaki"she says. This caused Naruto to gain white round eyes as he jaw dropped." **BWAHAHAHAHAHA** " Kurama laughed at his hosts misfortune. Sasuke was snickering and open his mouth to say something but closed it after recieving a cold glare from Naruto.

Ophis then let her aura known and releasing waves of energy."I am not here to fight, I will be observing you"she told him. Sasuke was sweating " _This girl is really no joke, she is definately stronger than Kaguya"_.With that in mind the chidori dispersed." _So she was holding back after all"_ Naruto thought before dropping his chakra mode.

"Me and Sasuke or just me"he asks."Just you,Your friend may be as powerful as you are but something about you draws me closer" She informed. Naruto sweat drops." _This sounds so wrong"_ he thought. "Fine but wear something more appropriate dattebayo"he notifies her. She tilts her head "Appropriate?" she asked. "Cover the skin you showing"said Sasuke."Okay"she responds before morphis her exposed skin to scales which gave her a terrifying look.

"No no no! that looks terrible!" Naruto exclaimed."Try this"he says as he formed a tiger seal. **Transform** , smoke cleared revealing another Ophis but this time in a grey dress and a pink jacket and had black stokings. Ophis moved closer to touch her counter part."You are also a shapeshifter?"she asks with great curiosity."No,im just capable of transforming into stuff."he responds.

"Okay thats enough you two"Sasuke tells them. Naruto go have breakfast,we have to go to began whining as he walked out the door with Ophis following him. "this is gonna be a long'' day he murmurs.

 **Later at school**

After convincing the dragon god to stay at home,they finally went on their not so merry way to crossed the school gates and saw Sona glaring daggers at Naruto. Why was she mad you lemme show you

 **Flashback no jutsu**

was bored out of his mind. No bored was an needed to do something fun and decided a prank was the best idea. After leaving another clone in school, he hopped building to building to go find itching powder. He got the item he was seeking and returned to the school dispelling the clone.

" _Its time to have fun"_ Naruto giggled ominously. He snuck into the student council room and found that Sona was taking a shower. He was in his **Camouflage jutsu** making him impossible to be detected. He gained a slight nosebleed at the view he got of her perfect butt and tits." _no Naruto this not the time for that Dattebayo"_ He walked up to where she left her clothes and laced her underwear with itching powder specifically the front part and some to her bra specifically where the nipples would go." _wait a sec,chomie why didnt you remind me of your sclale powder. We could saved so much time!"_ He yelled." **Sorry hehehe"** the tailed beast responds. Sona stops showering and Naruto gets his phone ready to take a video and also places a letter under her uniform.

She dries herself and applies her deodarant and perfume." _Time to get ready for class"_ she thought. She walked to her uniform and put it on. She then notices a piece of paper that was laying under it."whhats this?"she mutters. She began reading the contents becoming paler and paler to what it said.

 _Dear Sona-chan_

 _I was extremely bored so I decided to have a bit of fun hehehe. Im sure you will enjoy this one.I may have laced your underwear with itching powder so Im sure you will have fun giving into your edges. This is revenge for the homework you make me do._

 _From Naruto_

" _That pervert"_ she thought as the powder began having its effect causing her to start scratching the area that was her vagina and pinching her nipples in great irritation." _I WILL KILL THAT PERVERT!" she roared in her head._

The door opens and Tsubaki walks in."Sona-kaicho ,we have received multiple requests about-" she stops talking as she saw her master furiously relieving herself. She blushes and rushes out"I will leave you to your activities"she yelled before casting a silencing spell."Tsubaki wait"it was too late ,she looked like she was masterbating.

then teleported away and started laughing on the school's roof top.

 **End**

Naruto avoids eye contact with Sona as he tries walks past her. "And where do you think you are going Uzumaki-san"She says coldly. "H-h-h-h-hey Kaicho,how are you today?"he asks of answering she pulls him towards the student council HQ by the ear."SASUKE , PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY PLANTS AND DONT TOUCH THE RAMEN!"Naruto yells in pain giving Sasuke his will.

Issei walks by and saw Naruto being dragged away by Sona."He was a good man"Issei says. Sasuke nods "He will be missed"he says neutrally as they heard screams of pain. They then heard a loud crunching sound followed by a high pitched little girl shriek, causing the two to widened his eyes "was that?" he asks in fear as he and every male around turned as pale as a sheet of paper. "May he rest in piece and hopefully his dende does as well"Sasuke prays. "Amen" came from every male. Females were all confused on what was going on.

 **Later that day in the clubroom**

( **Riser arrives and stuff. It all happens exactly as canon except that Mira got her ass kicked by Issei and Sasuke was hidden. After Riser)**

Sasuke walks out the shadows causing Grayfia to be on guard. "Relax Grayfia,he is with us"Rias states. "Who is he Rias-sama?"Grayfia asks as if Sasuke wasnt there."He is a human who agreed to train my group" she responds."Hello there Grayfia-san , I am Sasuke Uchiha and what she says is true"he says offering his hand. She took the offer and shook his hand."Its pleasure to meet you Sasuke-sama,please take care of Rias-sama she is going through a tough time. I must go, goodbye"she says before teleporting via magic circle.

"What am I gonna do Sasuke?"Rias asks hopelessly."Issei,Koneko you will be sent a pockt dimension for training"Sasuke says. Issei smiles knowing who will be there,hoping he was OK. "What?"Koneko asks. Rias then speaks up "What will happen to them?"she asks. "I will have them trained by a friend"Sasuke responds before calling Naruto.

"Yo Kitsune,you good bro?"

" _I finally recovered whats up Sasuke"_

 _"_ I need you train a cat and a dragon for 10 days"

" _Okay send them in"_

Sasuke cuts the call and looks up to see the peerage and its master staring at him. "As I said already Koneko,Issei you will be sent else where for training,the rest of you will be trained by me"He states.

"Okay Sasuke,if you trust this person,I trust him too"Rias states with excitement knowing that surely she would win against Riser activates a portal sending Koneko and Issei in.

"Now I need you all to spar with me so that I can get a grasp of your power. No one questioned him as they knew he was quite strong.

 **Later in a safe place**

Rias and her remaining pieces were facing Sasuke. "Begin"

Kiba then rushed forward with a sword drawn and slashed Sasuke." _He is as fast as I was when I was genin"_ He thought while leaning back avoid the sword. He drew his own chokuto and tripped Kiba and was about to stab him but had to dodge a stream of yellow lightning." _and she can control lightning, interesting"_. "Ara Ara Sasuke-san ,you have been naughty so its time to punish you"Akeno says as sparks left her fingers. Sasuke the parried a slash heading for his abdomen then he moves to behead Kiba only for him to create another sword and block it sending sparks everywhere.

Slashes,sparks and clanks where heard as Kiba tried to over power Sasuke who was casually blocking and dodging. A magic circle appeared bellow Sasuke making him jump away as he dodged a fire eyes widen a bit as he saw a crimson ball heading towards him and moves to try and manuever away only for Kiba to kick him towards the destruction magic.

An explosion rocked the landscape as the ball hit Sasuke. BOOM!"Did we get him"Akeno aks ,Her eyes not leaving the dust. It quickly cleared and they saw Sasuke dusting himself off without any scratch. "Not bad"he says "But this ends now". He disappeared and knocked them all out.

 **With Koneko and Issei**

They were chucked into the middle of nowhere. It was currently night time in this dimension. It was an ever green forest that barely had any life. Vines creeped the tall trees and there was an abundance of fruit trees. There was a river down south and it had all kinds of fish.

Koneko then rushed to the nearest bush and began puking,to which Issei sweat unseals a cup of water (he put it in his sacred gear lol) and gave it to Koneko when she finished.

"Thanks "she says in her neutral tone . Issei smiles and nods. They see a small campfire on a nearby mountain ."Lets go there,it is where we will meet our instructor"Issei says before walking in that direction with Koneko following closely behind him. "Do you know him"she asks

"Yes "

"What is he like?"

"Well, he is a pervert like me but not nearly as bad as me. He is strong and a good teacher despite him giving half assed comments all the time"

Koneko's eye began twitching at the mention of a really hated perverts for a handful of reasons. They annoyed her alot with them trying peek under skirt and peek on her while she dress. It really was annoying and an invasion of privacy." _ **Partner,I sense a presence I have not felt in a 1000 years"**_ Ddraig says outloud spooking Koneko ."Who is that?"she asked

"He is the red dragon emperor Ddraig,and Ddraig this Koneko" Issei says introducing them. _**"It is a pleasure to meet you"**_ he states."Likewise".

"Whats this you were saying about a presence Ddraig?"Issei questions. Koneko listens to them just in case. _ **"It is a dragon far stronger than Albion and I combined,the ultimate existence the Dragon God of Infinity"**_ he says in a terrified voice."Dragon God?"Issei asks. Koneko widens her eyes in recognition. "Where is this dragon now?"he questions

" _ **He is with your partner,so we can assume he is not a threat"**_ Ddraig states in slight relief.

After a few more minutes of walking,Issei and Koneko find Naruto and Ophis. Naruto was roasting marshmellow and Ophis was imitating him. "Is it ready yet?"she questions."No"Naruto responds as he smiles at her. She was intently staring at her marshmellow sitting next to her favourite human. She kept roasting it until Naruto told her it was ready. It was golden brown colour after it was done.

"Now Ophis-chan,you eat them like this"He says slowly bringing the stick up to his face and eating the the sugary does the same and hers eyes widened and her mouth watered at the amazing flavour."I will have another one!"vshe demands. The dimension traveller just patted her head."Now now"He crooned"too many sweats are bad for you and besides , I want to show you more sweets" he tells her. "If you are a good girl,I will get you more dattebayo" he states with a smile."I shall be the best girl"she states as she helped herself to another one.

"Uzumaki-senpai,why are you here".Naruto smiles not bothering to face them. "I will be training you two for your little event"he states with a smile. "But first ,Issei come here". He does as instructed.

"We will be activating your balance breaker the hard way because you will need it"Naruto explains." _ **But Naruto-san how will we do that?"**_ Ddraig inqures. "Ophis here will be activating it and I will use my power to prevent her from breaking the sacred gear"He explains. _ **"It has been awhile Ophis-sama"**_ Ddraig says with respect. Koneko watched the interaction between the four happen quietly.

"Yes it has Ddraig"she responds emotionlessly."Anyways let us begin Ophis-chan"Naruto tells her. "This will probably hurt".

"It always does"

Naruto laughs at his student's expence. Koneko step back please. " _This guy must be as strong as Sasuke,how come we didnt notice him meaning that Sasuke-san lied to us that day"_ she narrowed her eyes but walked away to a safer place regardless.

Great power flooded the field as a snake flew out of Ophis hitting covering Issei in jet black aura. Naruto then approached Issei and placed his hands on him channeling sage chakra." _Is that sen jutsu!"_ Koneko froze in fear as she felt the sage power emited by Naruto." _Why is he not going out of control, how is this possible!"_ she ponders.

"URRHHGGGGGG!" Issei roared in pain as his boosted gear activated itself forcefully and began glowing red and its gems glowing green.

 **WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!**

Success!It had worked. The power left the field as Issei was covered in red armor with green gems all over armor has a pair of rocket thrusters at the back that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight, assisted by the retractable Dragon wings that comes out of it. In this form, Issei can double his power any time he wishes, but at the cost of a large amount of stamina and magical power.

"How do you feel buddy?"Naruto stood up and went back to roasting her marshmellows. Green orbs began to fly out of Issei and he began to hear voices."Errr Issei you alright?"

" _ **Naruto-san please stop him he is about to unleash the juggernaut drive. I will explain later but it eats way at his life force. Ophis-sama accidentally pulled on the past possessors negative emotions"**_

"That cannot be good"Naruto says while forming a clone sending it to protect Aura exploded from Issei sending Naruto flying back. Ophis,the camp fire and marshmellows were fine, she just created a barrier to protect them." _Well she is useless"_ he thought with a sweat drop.

 **I who shall awaken**

 **[** Its starting the time has finally come **]** echoed a female voice

" _I guess this will be a good time to try that technique"_

 _ **"You just wanna fight the dragon dont ya"**_

" _Was I that obvious"_

 _"_ _ **Yes"**_

 **I am the heavenly dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God**

 **[** It has always been this way **]** states another female voice **[** That is correct,always and forever **]** A male voice confirmed

 **I mock the infinite** (Ophis twitches) **and fret over the dream**

 **[** What the world desires **]** said another male voice **[** What the world rejects **]** a female voice followed up

 **"** _These guys must have had really bad times. I can sense so much hate"_ thought Naruto

 **I Shall become the red dragon of domination**

 **[** it has always been power **]** whispered another masuline voice **[** it has always been love **]** argued a feminine voice **[** No matter the occasion, you always pick the path to ruling **]** a baritone voic finishes up

 **I shall drag you into the depths of crimson purgatory.**

 **JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!**

Issei transformed into a dragon with wings made from a bone had a humanoid body and along neck.(Just like in cannon).Issei growls as he faces Naruto.

Koneko was scared. No she was frightned at the power she sensed Issei unleash."Is he going to be Okay?"she asks while shaking."Yes"the clone responded as began watching his creator .

The dragon then charges forward at surpising speeds and tried to grab Naruto and he jumps away. Issei then charged up a green beam from his mouth and shot it at Naruto. A rasengan formed on Narutos hand and he began channeling his wind and Kurama chakra.

 **Rasengan Flash** a great blue beam shot out of the Rasengan,quickly overpowering the dragons beam,hitting it sending it deeper into the forest.

 **Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!** echoed Ddrag's voice as the dragon shot forward with its red aura surrouding it." _Kurama looks like ill need a bit of your power"_.Naruto then enters KCM and raised his own golden aura before engaging the dragon ,flying in random directions with it creating a line of gold and red. **Water Release:Giant Vortex!** Naruto spat out a huge ball of rotating water and it headed for the growled and slammed its arm onto the ground, creating a shockwave destroying the water attack. The dragon the sent its tail at Naruto who charged and jumped over in before landing a punch onto its face.

Issei roared in pain . He reared his fist and tried to punch the Uzumaki but missed as he disappeared in a burst of speed then drop kicked the dragon sending its head into the ground.

 **With Koneko**

"He is so strong"she states in awe as she watched the dragon being over powered by her soon to be trainer. What amazed her the most was that golden cloak of power which made feel all warm inside. The aura he released was so powerful,very vital and was full of life. It was also comforting. It made one's aura so beautfiful.

"You will be too when im done with you"stated .

She nods

 **Back to the fight**

 **Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!**

The dragon repeatedly increased its power. It then charged and was able to punch Naruto and went after him. It began to pound and pound his chest quickly bringing him closer very quickly to a mountain about 5 km away.

Naruto grunts before upper cutting then punch the dragon away. **Tailed Beast Flash Bullet** Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow and repeatedly pelted Issei with a barrage of kicks and punches. The way Issei tried to dodged was crude but he was getting better and better.

The ground below Naruto caved in as he grinned and launched himself at Issei superman dragon caught him and slammed him into the ground repeatedly before throwing him far dragon got up and charged yet again.

The two found themselves in a fierce trade of heavy blows that blew away the air around them and crushed nearby drew a bit more power from his resovoir

 **Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!** Issei increased his power to match Naruto. The red dragon then send hundred of red orbs which Naruto dodged except for it hit him ,he was sent !he gasped. Issei then appeared above Naruto and drived his fist into his gut causing to cough out blood." _what a nice punch"_ Naruto backflipped and engaged the dragon in another series of punches,kicks and claws but this time with every punch or slash Issei landed,Naruto responded with a sharper,stronger and more powerful then round houses Issei sending him further away.

 **Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!**

Naruto then threw a straight punch at Issei and the latter suddenly moving aside fully dodging the Naruto sends kick and Issei jerked his body enough to fully avoid the attack." _Yes he is getting better"_ Naruto grins as he kept fighting." _lets see how he deals with this"_

Issei quickly send a punch at Naruto's jaw and he leapt away before the attack could land. He goes through a series of hands signs. **Wind Release:Vacuum Blast Barrage** Naruto took a deep breath and send a huge guest of wind with large white dragon took the attack head on and began bleeding as the attack hit him head on.

Issei opened his mouth a stream of flames flew out,heading in Naruto's direction.

 **Water Release:Water Encapment wall** A huge wall of water rose from the ground effectively blocking the fire. This created massive amounts of steam which blocked the spectator's view.(Ophis is still eating marshmellows)

Naruto suddenly jumped,successfully avoiding a tail that tried to trip him and jerks his body backwards fully avoiding a red of red orbs started flying towards him. He then made handsigns quickly ending with the snake sign. **Wood Release:Wood Expulsion Jutsu**

A large mask flew out of the ground and covered Naruto's body as explosions rained from the sky." _I see, so he is able to read me now"_ Naruto smiles at the exciting battle and goes into Kurama mode." _He is really sloppy though"_ he leaps back avoiding a claw attack. 2 chakra arms were sent at the dragon and it was able to manuever away ,successfully dodging all of them.

Naruto jumps to the sky and compresses his chakra mode into her arm and launches a heavy blow at !BOOM! The steam cleared revealing Issei was a few hundred meters away from where naruto had punched.

Issei growls as the chest plate around his chest opened revealing a large gem.

 **Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!**

 **Longinus Smasher!**

Naruto bit both his thumbs and slammed his hands onto the ground **Summoning:Quantiple Rashomon** 5 large ominous looking gates where summoned to weaken the attack. Naruto leaped back again and went through another series of hand seals **Wood Release:Wood locking wall**

A green beam was shot from the gem and hit the rashomon was slown down,weakened and trajectory was adjusted before scrapping against the wood locking wall sending it somewhere else.

 **Wood Release:Wood Dragon Jutsu** A wood dragon suddenly came out of the ground and bit into Issei causing him to roar in pain as he was restrained.

"This was fun and all buddy but I can sense you about to die"

 **Hokage Style:Six Year Old Technique:Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society With Bliss Bringing Hands**. This technique actually caught the attention of the dragon God eating began watching as Naruto's hand gained the **Sit** kanji.(座)

Naruto touched Issei and a pillar of Blue energy flew up to the sky . When it cleared it revealed an unconsious Issei. Koneko and Ophis jumped the scene."Is he gonna be ok?"asked Koneko completely disregarding the destroyed environment."Yes"Naruto says he crouches next to his students and uses yin yang release to heal him.

Naruto feels a tug on his slightly tattered jacket and look down to see Ophis staring at him with curiosity."What was that?"she asked."That my dear, was a technique that forcefully supresses and controls a beast's power."he responds. "Oh okay"she says

 **Wood Release:Four Pillar House**

 **Later**

"So why do you hate sen jutsu so much Koneko-chan?"Naruto asks his frowned at the topic but decided to answer "It makes all the world's hatred go into you make you go crazy"she answers. Naruto raised an eye brow at this. " _I see,she is correct in that part. this world's malice is alot"._

"Dont worry pretty little lady,Naruto here will train you in th art and prevent you from going berserk"Naruto responds." _He called me pretty"_ Koneko blushed and swooned causing Naruto sweat drop.

 **A Week later**

 **Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!**

"Try to hold that power as long as you can Issei. That should increase your magic reserves eventually"encourage Naruto. "Yes Sensei!"Issei yelled from his scale mail."Koneko-chan use the nature energy as an extension to hit your opponent!". "Yes senpai!"She exclaimed as she stood infront of a log and punching it but with her fists a foot away.

She had her ears and tail out and was learning the **Frog Strike** and creating her own version **the cat strike** which was similar but this one scratched

Ophis was standing next to Naruto holding his hand as she ate a stick of dango. She was smiling as Naruto had gotten another one of those sweets. This may be irresponsible with humans but she is a dragon god so it didnt really matter.

After training for a week with Naruto,Koneko was able to use sen jutsu without getting corrupted and gained to ability to read someone's developed new pervy techniques such as the **Dress Break and Dragon's Eye** which was an ability which caused woman to feel pleasure when this attack is used. Naruto was so proud of Issei following the legacy of his Naruto developed a Wind release version of the dress break after sneezing and ripping Koneko's cloths off. She forgave him for this but almost killed Issei for doing that to her.

 **"And the Harem is born"**

"What harem?"

Kurama sighed at his host's denseness. First Sona now Ophis semed to like him and Koneko too.

" **I want to see alot of kittens there Naruto-kun** "Matatabi says." _Nah,Ill show you some when we return to earth"_. All the tailed beasts face palmed and sighed in surrender.

 _ **Day of the Rating Game**_

After delivering Issei and Koneko to Rias,Sasuke met up with Naruto and they snuck into the VIP room for better access. They watched as the match started in a replica of Kuoh academy.

 **Naruto was testing the grounds for the juggernaut drive and is hoping to have Issei access it kinda like he mastered Kurama's me what you though of this chapter. Again dont be rude please,im doing my best here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please enjoy this chapter I wrote chapter will be Issei centric**

Tailed Beast/Gigantic/Powerful entity - " **Blow off wanker!'** '

Attack name - '' **Sage Art:Wind Release:Rasen shuriken** ''

Character Speaking - ''hello''

Character Thinking - '' _shut it vermin_

 **Chapter 7**

"I'm ready."stated Issei .He raised his left arm and looked at it."Hey Ddraig,how long do you think i can hold my balance breaker?"He asks his partner. " **About 15 minutes.I recommend you approach the Phenex with caution"** Ddraig answers."What makes him so special?"Issei inquires." **His clan has the ability to regenarate almost any injury. They also have Phenex tears,which allow instant healing on the person they are used on. Be careful"** Ddraig smiles and looks at the ceiling with great excitement.

He was really getting pumped.

It was 10 p.m. The rating game would start in two hours, exactly at 00:00

The ocult research club planned to meet up at the club room 30 minutes prior to the match, meaning Issei had a free 90 minutes to play around with.

He was wearing his school uniform as the club had agreed that it would be the club's uniform

There were lots of banana peels near him. He ate all of them already, and that technique he and Naruto had been practising back in the was truly happy with what he achieved. **Dress Break** one of the techniques he invented was truly effective against women. He began drooling in anticipation as he thought of how many girls he was going to strip. He giggled perversely.

Knock!Knock!

Someone knocks on his door throwing him out of his fantasies."Yes?"he called out

"Ise-san, may I come in?"

" _Oh its just Asia"_

"Enter."he responds

Issei got really shocked at what Asia was dressed in. She was in her nun outfit obviously without her veil or her cross because,well she is a devil now

"Asia that outfit"

"Y-Yes. When I asked Buchou-san, she told me, "Wear something that you feel the most comfortable in". I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in. …I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil now…"

" _And she told me to wear uniform"_

"Yeah. You look the most natural in a nun's outfit. You also look good in our school uniform, but you were dressed in that outfit when I first met you. Yeah, you look great."

"Thank you very much."

Asia makes a very happy face when I praise her.

"U-Umm, Ise-san?"

Asia suddenly becomes hesitant. " _What's up with her_?"thought Issei

"Can I sit beside you?"she requests

"Y-Yeah. Sure."he accepts

Asia approaches me who am sitting on my bed and then she sits beside me. She then hugs onto my arm tightly.

"W-What's wrong?"he asks with worry as he could feel her shaking on his arm.

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Ise-san is with me, I will be okay."she states

Issei begins stroking her hair smiling gently at her

"Ehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Ise-san after all. Can I stay like this until we leave?"she makes another request

"Sure."he responds

"Can I stay with you forever from now on?"she asks another question

"Yeah, we will always be together."

 **At the club room**

About 100 minutes had passes and everyone was in the club room. There were two coaches put in a parrallel position just below Rias's except Asia was their uniforms and they were all waiting is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armour on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall.

Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a loli face wears it.

Akeno-san and Buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-samas, they sure are calm.

Asia and Issei sat on the chair quietly awaiting for the time to come.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia confirmed. Grayfia then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

Issei smirks. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well just like Naruto and Sasuke. That was very impressive.

If they fought somewhere in the humans' world or Devils' world, they couldn't avoid collateral damage. So it means that we need a place where we won't harm anything no matter what we do.

"Hey Rias"Issei calls getting the red head's attention."Where is your other bishop?"he asks. Rias widened her eyes and looked away from the red dragon emperor. "He has been sealed because i'm not strong enough to control him yet"

" _I wonder what happened but I suppose that is a question for another day" "_ Oh".

"You will be watched by the various clans in the underworld" Grayfia informs the peerage." _really,so we are gonna be watched like some reality TV show_ "thought Issei as he sighed .

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

" _Of course he will"_ thought Issei as he sweat dropped

"Onii-sama is? I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."said Rias.

" _HAHAHA onii-sama will view the battle she says. Wait a fucking minute"_ Issei widens his eyes and turns to Rias.

"Rias just called Maou-sama "Onii-sama"? Did I hear wrong?"he asked with a pale face

But Kiba answers Issei right away

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama."

"Holy fuck!You not shiting me are you!"

"Yes." Rias confirms instead of sighs and looks off to the sky.

" _I wonder what Naruto is doing"_

 **With Naruto**

ACHOO! "hmm,someone must be talking about me.". The young Uzumaki was currently waiting for the battle to begin. He was in his room,which happened to have hundreds of ramen cups on the floor. " **You should really clean your room** "states Matatabi with a sweat drop. " _Maybe later"_ he responds.

Naruto was currently dressed in his anbu outfit and had a fox mask dangling from his left hip. He also had a katana strapped onto his back. Just by looking,one would believe he was going for an Assasination but that would be very incorrect. He was simply going to watch his cute student's match. He knew Koneko and Issei would do their best in that battle. He believed they were likely to win because Koneko had perfected her sen jutsu and Issei could maintain his Balance breaker for 15 minutes.

" _Perhaps Issei will fight as support before using his balance breaker. I wonder what that Riser guy can do."_ Naruto ponders." **Perhaps it is the name Phenex that suggests what he will do"** said Gyuki.

" _Hmm,you might be right. Isnt a phenex supposed to be a fire chicken"_ Naruto question causing his tenants to sweat drop. "Oh would you at the time"

"Yo Sasuke,time to go"

"Im coming!"

 **At the ORC club in the alternate dimension**

"In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world." came Grayfia's voice as the ORC gained their bearings.

"Rias-sama's base would be the Old school building and Riser-sama's would be the new school building the commisioners room"she continues. "In order for pawns to promote they will have to get into their enemy's territory"Grayfia explained.

Issei raised an eyebrow at this." _Promote?"._

 **Ring!Ring!**

Just like that the battle had spreads a map on the table after Rias asked him to it was the whole map of the school.

It'was divinding into grids and squares and were marked with english letters.

Rias then uses a red pen to mark enemy base. "Before we begin,Issei ,Koneko who did Sasuke-san ask to train you"She inquires." **Go ahead and tell her partner,there is no harm in doing so"** Ddraig states. "Naruto Uzumaki". As soon as the words left Issei's mouth ,this caused everyone in the room with the exception of Koneko to widen their eyes.

"Uzumaki-kun! Didn't Sasuke say he was a normal human!"Rias exclaims. "Nah he lied,Naruto is anything but normal "Issei responds while scratching his head. "Never mind that"Akeno intrudes."Let us focus on the game."she continues. "Right"Rias agrees.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."she explains

She was correct. The school field is visible from the new school building's windows. Once they entered the battlefield, it would impossible to teleport using the magic-circle. This means that they would have to walk or fly.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"Issei asks.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. He'll have his Knight or Rook positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with agility .So he'll have one knight and three Pawns, a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground." Rias answers her pawns question

Then Kiba states what was in his mind.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Buchou nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. In terms of location, the opponent may have his Rook positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the Rook with destructive power over Knight with agility since there will be very limited space to manuever"Rias reveals more of her plan.

"Koneko,Kiba go set traps. Take the map and mark where they will be and I will copy them from everyone"Rias ordered.

"Yes"

"Roger"

 **With Naruto**

He,Ophis and Sasuke were sitting on one of the schools buildings,watching as Yuto and Koneko left the building. Sasuke was also dressed in his anbu outfit. Naruto was currently eating dango and Ophis was doing the same.

They were well hidden by an invisibility jutsu Naruto cast.

"So they have begun"stated watches as Koneko summons a little kitten from her paws. "Well thats new"Naruto quietly murtters."It is her familiar"Ophis answers the un asked question. "her what now?"asked Sasuke.

"A creature found in familiar forest. The person who goes there will find and tame a creature and form a contract with it,allowing it to come to their aid"she explained. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So a summon basically"he asks.

"Yes"she responds before chomping down on another sweet.

"Looks like Issei will have to visit this forest and get one."said Naruto. Sasuke nods but observes the battle.

 **In the Gymnasium**

They came into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible.

Issei tried to look at the court from the corner of the platform.

"Presence. Enemy."Koneko mutters

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

Koneko-chan and I show ourselves to them by appearing at the platform boldly. There are four female Devils standing at the court.

There woman in a china qipao, the twins and also that loli girl who tried knock down Issei with her staff. The woman in the chinese dress was the rook and those twins are the pawns. That other girl was a pawn as well. " _It is almost time,prepare the chant Ddraig-kun"_ he exclaimed. Ddraig sighed in annoyance." **Fine** "Ddraig began casting spells which prevented devils from under standing a language.

 **Boost!**

"I will leave the Pawns to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the Rook and for Maou's sake dont use that stupid move" Koneko request

"No promises "

Koneko and that chinese lady got into a stance." _I wonder what those cute little girls can do"_ Issei pondered.

DRILL! DRRRRRRRRRILL!

" _look at those cuties with their chain saws"_ Issei grinned before realization smacked him in the face. " _Wait chain saws"_

The chainsaws starts while making a dangerous sound.

" _Wow! Are you serious!? Girls aren't allowed to carry dangerous things like that!"_

"Disassembling time "

Both of the twins say that happily!

"Hey! You can't say things like that with a bright voice!"Issei exclaimed with a frightened voice.

BANG! BANG!

Koneko-chan and Xuelan had already began their fight a bit further away from us.

It looked like a martial arts match because of all the punches they are threw at each other. Koneko had her ears and tail out. Each punch and kick disturbed the air as they traded blows eveny. Koneko-chan was casually overpowering the chinese woman. Her smaller frame allows her to be more agile and she was clearly much stronger as well because of her training with Naruto.

Xualan's leg ignited as she tried to round house Koneko. She back flipped and sent a left hook back at her opponent. Xuelan slightly shifted her body allowing her to avoid the attack. They began trading resounding and explosive blows evenly causing the ground bellow them to crack. Koneko then manages to gut the older woman.

URK! she spat out blood as she was sent flying

SWISH!

Mira tries to hit Issei with her staff. To which Issei jumped away from her

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

The twins rushed at Issei while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws were causing sparks to fly and they swang them at Issei!

"Holy fuck!"Cursed Issei as he avoided being lumbered like a tree

DRRRRRRRRILL!

Issei then kicks away one of the pawns creating distance between them

SWISH!

"Wow!"

Issei ducked under the sudden kicked her open stomach sending her away only to raise his arm to block a chainsaw coming from behind. Issei narrowed his eyes as his opponents took stances getting ready to fight

 **Boost!**

The girls didnt bother to wait for him as they charged towards got ready as they got closer and closer.

He began to dodge the attacks that were coming from above him by moving his body to the side, and dodged the attacks coming from the side by jumping or ducking.

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The chainsaw twins seemed pissed so they started to step on the floor violently.

"I can't break through his guard."stated Mira

 **Boost!**

Here it is! My third boost! It's here!

"Let's do it, Ddraig - kun!"

 **Explosion!**

Power rushed through Issei as he released the boosted gears stored up then gets into a pouncing stance.

"I will take care of you two first!"

The ground bellow Issei caved in as he rushed towards the opponents couldn't react to his attacks briefly . Ille swings her chainsaw after she realised the situation she is in, but his fist had made contact

BANG!

One of the twin Pawns went flying with my hit.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan!"Nille eclaimed in rage

"Haa!"

The stick girl with a childish face thrust her staff towards Issei! He easily caught it and smiled at her." _oh no"_ thought Mira

"Daa!"

CRUNCH!

Issei just crashes the staff and round houses Mira

"Kyaaah!" she screamed as she was sent flying to the other side of the gymnasium.

BOOM!

Issei turned to see Xuelan was covered in bruises and Koneko was having a field day and she kicked the enemy rooks ass."Go Koneko-chan!"he cheered

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Riser-sama will get mad at us!"Nille says in anger as she got up.

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!"

The twin turns on their chainsaws once then paused as an ominous aura surrounded released his devil wings for effect and he,Ddraig and a few other voices began chanting in unison.

 **"Ubera, natibus et coxis.**

 **Occulta mala lustra**

 **Ego te rogamus autem iniquus Deus.**

 **Revelare ea quae desunt oculis meis. Indica mihi horum mulieres pulchritudinem. Demonstra mihi et dimittes eas in carne praecepit imperatorem rubra veste Antioch suit.I fetae auferet"**

"Oh no"whispers Koneko as she watches the interaction.

"W-w-what is he saying?"asked ille quivering in fear at the voice

"Are going to die"askd her twin feeling the killing intent.

 **With Naruto**

"Thats my boy!"Naruto exclaims. Sasuke sweat drops

 **with Rias**

"I have a terrible feeling about this"

 **Back with Issei**

 **"Dress Break!"**

 **click!**

 **RIIPPPP!**

Click! At the same time he clicked his fingers, the chainsaw twins and the stick girl's clothes got blown ! Lots of blood bursts out of my nose while Issei began to laugh loudly.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooo!"

Their scream echoes within the gym. All three of them ducks down to the floor and are trying to hide their private parts.

"Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is "Dress Break"! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!"Issei yells proudly.

The girls began spewing out insults at Issei.

" _Akeno's preparation is complete,get out of there"_ came Rias's voice. Issei offers a hand to Koneko. She looks at him in disguist.

"Dont touch me"

They both rushed out of the gymnasium as Akeno wrecked it with her thunder.

"Take"

"Riser-samas 3 pawns and his rook have retired"

Koneko begins walking away to distance herself from the pervert.

BOOM!

"Koneko-chan!"Issei yelled.

 **With Naruto**

"Koneko-chan!''he yelled almost exposing their presence if it was not for the barrier around them. "Dont worry loser,she will be okay. They will warp her to safe place"Sasuke state.

"Oh"Naruto sighed in relief and went back to stroking Ophis's hair who was currently sitting between his legs and eating Takoyaki

 **Back to the fight**

"Rias-sama's rook has retired"said Grayfia." _Damn it,Ddraig prepare the balance breaker,We need to finish this quickly. First ill have to eliminate the rest of the pieces before facing Riser"_

 **"Very well,tell me when you want it"**

"Thanks"

"Riser-sama's 3 pawns have retired"came Grayfia's voice as Issei was dashing away trying to find Kiba per his masters orders. He was suddenly pulled into a passage and was about hit someone but calmed down as he saw it was only Kiba.

"Oh hey Kiba:"

"Hey"

"Nice work with pawns"

"Thanks,nice work with your pawns too"

Issei's nose bled a little as he giggled causing Kiba to sweat drop.

They then heared a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the [Knight] of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!"she challenged

At the baseball court. There is a woman cladded in armour who is standing at the centre of it daringly.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a Knight and as a swordsman."he says

After he mutters that out, he leaves from behind the storage room.

He then walks straight to the baseball court.

"That idiot."

Even though I'm complaining, I also follow after Kiba by heading there from the front.

That's what I thought after observing Kiba from his back.

"I'm the knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei!"

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do"

"But I love idiots like you two. Now then, let's begin."

Carlamaine draws her sword out from the sheath. Kiba also gets ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."Kiba said aggressively

"Well said! Rias Gremory's [Knight]!"

Carlamaine starts to slash as if she is dancing.

GIN!

The two knights began fighting at high speeds that rivalled Issei after boosting 5 times. They were a blur and the only thing you could hear were clangs and scritches and you could also see sparks

"Impressive"Issei states

"Hello there"

Issei saw a woman with a mask covering her face. It was Riser's other rook Isabel

Then another person came while complaining.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her King? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak so I can't stand this."said a beautiful girl who is wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. She is Riser's Bishop. She has a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seemed like a real princess

Issei ducks as Isabella tries to punch him. **Red Dragon's Fist** he said as he sent his gauntlent at Isabella instantly knocking her out. "Riser-sama's rook has retired".

"Isabella!How dare you do this to her you red filth"Ravel roared.

"Yeah and you are next"Issei states. **Dragon shot!** he a beam of green energy flew out of his gauntlet flying towards Ravel as she gained a horrified look. _"W-w-why,Im not even in the fight"._ She tried screaming as the beam closer and closer but it was almost oo late until.

 **SWISH!BOOM!**

 **"** Yare yare Issei,you shouldnt harm ladies ,especially since she isnt fight".

The smoke cleared revealing Naruto eating ramen . Oh and he had compressed the dragon shot into a small ball.

"Sensei ,what are you doing here"

"Im watching my cute little students fight of course and stopping you from harming her"Naruto says while pointing at Ravel.

 **In The VIP Booth**

"How did a human get in there!?" asked a male version of Rias.

"Should I stop the match lord Lucifer?"Grayfia asks.

"No he was just stoppiing the red dragon from harming the Phenex child"

Riser's Parents sighed in relief at this humans actions. They would have to thank him later.

 **Back to the fight**

"Fine then Naruto sensei lemme finish this battle quickly"he says. " _he thinks im pretty"_ Ravel thought with a large blush as she was lifted with a princess carry.

BOOM!

Rias flew out of a building carrying Asia while fighting Riser. "You will marry me Rias-chan" Riser yells with a lecherous look on his face. Rias shivers in disguist as she sent a bolt of destruction at him.

Riser jumped to the side and activated his flame wings soared higher to then sky then shot a great fire ball at Rias and Asia. Rias lands on the roof and Asia begins healing her. She began charging up the power , the bael family was known for. **Extinguished Star!** she roars as she sent a huge ball of destruction straight at the fire ball over whelming it.

Riser moved to the side to avoid the attack. The ball the shifted and began chasing whistled" damn what kind training did Sasuke give her". He then looks towards Kibas battle and sees him freezing fire. He then ducks to avoid a cut girls pounce and leans back to avoid the other one.

"Hey Rias! I have got a surprise for you"Issei yelled. Rias looked at Issei in interest as her ball of destruction was still chasing Riser who was cursing like a sailor."Lets see it then"

Issei raises his thumb and his eyes glowed with power. A torrent of flames errupted from where he was standing forming a great tower of flames.

" _this power"_ thought Rias as she watched. This show caused everyone on the battlefield to look at Issei.

 **"WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER"**

The flames cleared revealing Issei in his scale mail." _He unlocked his balance breaker!"_ Rias screamed in shock in her head causing the destrucion to fade." _That pawn thought Riser"_

 **Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!Boost!**

 **"** Kiba send your swords at me"Issei yells. " **Sword Birth"** Kiba roars as he stabbed his sword into the ground directing them at Issei. **Transfer**. the swords were increased in numbers skewering the remaining pieces except Yubelluna who was currently fight Akeno.

"Riser Phoenix-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires"

BOOM!BOOM!

"Rias Gremory's Knight and Queen have retired"

"You bitch"Issei roared as rocket thrusters on his back activated and sent him moving at high speeds towards Yubelluna. **Red Dragon Fist**

"Riser sama's queen has retired"

Riser lands infront of Issei. "You !How dare you!"He roars in anger. He then sends numerous fireball at Issei who casually dodged all of them. "Whats wrong Riser,Isnt it tough to be beaten by a weak devil"Issei mocks as he punches Risers face.

The Phenex got back up only to be hit by ball of destruction

 **"** Rias Gremory has won this match"

Issei approaches Rias after dropping his armour. "Nice"he gives her a thumbs up. She giggles in happiness. Naruto and Sasuke appeared with Ravel in Narutos arms and she looks rather happy.

"Nice work you two"Naruto congratulates with a grin. Rias just stares at him before smiling "Thanks". Asia jumped and hugged Rias while her eyes teared. "Thank goodness you won Rias-nee chan,I would have hated it if you were forced to marry a terrible man like Riser. Rias smiles a bit and strokes her hair before a magic circle appeared teleporting them away ,to the VIP room.

"Where did Naruto go?"questioned Rias as she looked around for the blonde. "I believe he just went home"said Sirzechs as he walks up from behind her.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter . Review what you think. Thanks and Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Bleep!Bleep!Blee- SMASH!**

"Seriously, I have got to stop doing that"said Naruto thoughtfully. From there he went about his morning routine. He first changed into his training GI and went for solo-training. He then returned to the house and took a shower.

He came down for breakfast and did not seem to notice that Rias and her peerage with exception of Asia were there. Naruto simply sat down and got started on his felt weight on his lap and lifted a piece into Ophis's mouth. "Please pass the salt"he requested and a rather feminine hand gave it to him. "Thanks fo-"he then realized everyone was looking at him in amusement including Sasuke.

"ARRgh!"he screamed as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves dropping Ophis onto his chair and he reappeared on the ceiling with his shuriken drawn 3 meters away. "Good morning Naruto-kun"Rias smiled beautifully."Oh its you guys"Naruto said in a rather dry tone.

"Dont use that tone with us sensei!"roared Issei while Naruto picked his boogers. "Uhuh"he responded. Naruto then froze up "I think I sense a sensed an S and M lover"he muttered thoughtfully. "Ara ara Naruto-kun what made you assume that"Akeno said in her kinky voice.

Naruto paled in realization and just picked up Ophis before placing her on his lap. "Naruto I want sweets"she said neutrally. Koneko's perked up and got closer to Naruto. "Me too"she muttered while rubbing herself. Naruto sighs dramatically . "Fine" he whispered before pulling out two bags of porky handing them to the girls. They were about to open the packs until Naruto bobbed them both on their heads. Koneko was tearing up and Ophis was well Ophis. No sweets till you finish breakfast.

"Naruto-san"Kiba called."Yes?"he answered. "Im curious to who is stronger between you and Sasuke" he asked. This caused everyone to pay attention. "Well if compared to me,Naruto is roughly equal if not stronger than I am. For what he lacks in finesse he makes up for it with raw power"Sasuke answers for Naruto. Naruto puffs up his chest as Sasuke admitted he was stronger than him.

"But sadly,this bloat is an idiot"Sasuke continued and caused Naruto to deflate and begin sulking. Ophis not used to seeing Naruto sad hugged him and stroked his hair."Thanks Ophis-chan, I know I can depend on someone here"Those words touched Ophis and she began to feel butter flies in her stomach. " _what is this feeling?"_ she pondered."Mom"Ophis called out getting Rias's attention.

"yes Phis-chan"she responds. Naruto began giggling behind his sleeve. " _she called her mom pfffftttttsss,well with tits like that, she may as well be"_ thought Naruto as he watched Rias's breasts bounce and jiggle and she spoke. A trail of blood left his nose and onto Ophis's head." _Those things are possesed"thought_ Naruto with a really pervy grin. "Senpai is a pervert"said Koneko who puffed her cheeks up. Akeno was in a giggling fit and Issei was doing the same as Naruto. "I see you realize the beauty of breasts sensei"Issei said."I have always thought boobs were great. But I will remind you boobs can be faked but a good ass never lies Breast Dragon Emperor!"Naruto exclaimed proudly.

" **WAAAAHAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** wailed Ddraig. At this point everyone had sweat dropped including the one without common sense Ophis."I will tell you later when we are alone Phis-chan"Rias responded after the shenanigan had passed. Ddraig was quietly sobbing in the sacred gear. "Look what you did sensei,Ddraig is really sad because of you"Issei lectured.

"Oh geez,Im sorry Ddraig-kun"Naruto apologised immediately. " **It is ok Naruto-san,you didnt mean it"** Ddraig accepted his apology. " _But I did,anyways what the hell are these guys doing here"_ thought Naruto. Ophis then held Naruto's hand "I want to go to school with you"she said.

"Increase your age first"said Naruto."Kitty looks as young as me"said Ophis causing everyone to sweat drop and caused Koneko to look down at her chest with insecure eyes. "Dont worry Neko-chan they will grow"Naruto comforted. "Pervert!"she glared at him while blushing casuing him to sweat drop and scratch his cheek .

"So why are guys here?"Naruto used her power to remove the blood on her hands while Rias got more comfortable. A comfortable silence followed."Well I just wanted to thank you for training Issei and helping Koneko get over her past"Rias finally spoke up. Naruto blinked once..then twice.. "Think nothing of it"he responded.

"We also wanted to tell you Lucifer-sama and Leviathan-sama have requested for your presence later at the ORC after school"Akeno spoke next. Naruto tilts his head in confusion "Who?".Sasuke then stops eating and looks Naruto in the eye placing him in a gen jutsu. Naruto then comes back to reality as quickly as he went to the world of dreams. "I see, so 2 of the four devil kings want to meet me,why?"he asked.

"They didnt say why"Rias responds. Naruto stood up and went to change into his uniform. Ophis then walked after him. Everyone sweat dropped once again " _This is not going to end well"_ was the thought that ran through everyone's mind. "Aaaaaaaaaaa!" WHAM!

Ophis walked back into the room with a large sore on her head and it seemed to be pulsing red. She was quietly holding her head. "Hey mom,What is the large appendage danging between Naruto's legs"she asks Rias. This caused Rias to flash bright red and Issei to spit out his juice. Koneko choked on the meat she had in her mouth. Kiba just laughed and Sasuke got a storm cloud above his head and got really depressed." _She is talking about his penis!"_ Rias thought in panick as the 11 year old( Rias doesnt know Ophis is the infinite dragon god) asked.

"Ara ara Ophis-chan how big is it" Akeno asked with a perverted grin. All the males suddenly had a sinking feeling in their belly as Ophis used her hands to give the size of his dende. Koneko flushed bright red,Kiba was sobbing in shame as his sword was much smaller than that,Issei was fuming in anger " _he beats me in everything especially size"_ ,Sasuke at this was quietly sobbing in the corner,Akeno got wet between the legs thinking of the possibilities and Rias got a slight nose bleed." _7 inches and not erecteds"_ she screamed in her mind.

Akeno then fainted with a huge nose bleed muttering "so manly". Naruto walked back into the room "Hey guys,im ready lets go to sch-"he paused as he saw the states they were in. "Ophis what happened?"he asked. "I asked mom about the worm between your legs and all the boys got depressed and Akeno fainted"Ophis said neutrally. Naruto sweat dropped "Ya dont say"

 **Later At School**

The ORC and the duo walked through the gates and went to their separate classes and had their usual day. Naruto was currently napping in maths class while Aizawa just left him alone. Sasuke was sitting quietly taking notes for both himself and Naruto as Naruto found t impossible to pay attention in class. " _I swear Im too old for this shit"_ thought Sasuke as he took notes on indices.

Sasuke was writing his own notes with his right hand and was writing Naruto's with his left. Naruto had a large soap bubble going in and out of his nose as he napped."No Ophis-chan, dont touch my ramen"he said with a happy smile. " _should I be worried"_ thought Sasuke as he watched his friend dream about his pet,girlfriend,stalker whatever she is. Ophis was currently under Naruto's desk with an invisibility spell activated. Sasuke sweat dropped yet again. " _Its like these two have no common sense"_ he thought as Naruto snored away while hugging Ophis with his legs.

Issei was also staring at Naruto blankly. " _why would he dream of a little girl taking his ramen and looks so happy. Naruto Uzumaki never shares ramen,should I be worried that my teacher is a pedo?"_

" _ **That is unlikely partner, besides Ophis is one of the eldest beings alive,sadly she was extremely introverted before Naruto-san"**_ Ddraig responds. Issei quietly sighs in relief as paid attention to his teacher teaching him and his class. "Ophis ,so tight"Naruto muttered. Sasuke spat out the water he was drinking from his water bottle. "WHAT THE FUCK!"roared lesson was then disrupted."Issei-san,Sasuke-san and Naruto you will report to the student council after school!"he roared angrily.

" _That lolicon"_ Issei thought as his eye brow began twitching as he sat down and the class snickered including his friends Motohama and Matsuda.

 **Later At Student Council**

"So let me get this straight,Naruto was having pedophilia dreams"asked Sona in a disguisted was rubbing his eyes and Sasuke was being Sasuke. "What is a pedophile?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Someone who like little girls"Sona answered.

"Oh I like big girls"said Naruto."What about that dream you were having earlier about Ophis being tight?"asked Issei. "Oh she was squeezing me because we had just won the lottery so we hugged and it was too tight"Naruto explained in slight confusion. A sigh of relief resounded.

"Anyways,Thank you for helping my friend Rias you three"said Sona with a smile on her face. "You are welcome Sona-chan"Naruto grins. Issei smiles then was Sasuke.

"hn"

The other 3 inhabitants of the room slightly sweat dropped at the Uchiha."Naruto-kun , what are you?"Sona asked. "Im human"Naruto responded easily without missing a beat. "Did Rias tell you about our meeting later today?"she questioned. The Uzumaki grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Yup,wonder what those two want though"Naruto pondered.

Sona was surprised Naruto did not reveal the slightest hint of fear. "How strong are you then"she raised another question. Naruto smiles a bit and Sasuke does too. Issei paled at the horrifying memories that invaded his mind. "Nah,thats for you to find out Sona-chan" he responded with his sunny smile. She blushed a bit and looked the side shyly. " _She like him huh, I cant wait to tell Rias"_ Issei giggled. "Im bored ,got any board games Sona-chan?"He inquired. " _That moment when I decide to leave my Razer core at home"_ he sulked.

"No,go to class"she orders. "Come on Sona-chan,I can barely focus in there and I need a break. Lets play chess or something"Naruto complains. Sona felt something hit her heart. "F-fine"she mutters as she pulled out a chess board. Sasuke and Issei decided to leave after reciting **Bro code rule #4 when your bro talks to a female,you will leave immediately**.

 **10 MATCHES LATER**

 **"** Checkmate Sona-chan,this game is easy"Naruto said smiing. Sona had her jaw dropped as she was shocked at Naruto's skill on the board. (Remember Naruto s a specialist in using armies since he is one himself .Naruto is extremely clever and creative in battle).

" _Wait if he beat me , does this mean we are mearnt to be-"_ steam erupted from Sona's ears as she turned red. " _she reminds of Hinata,wait a sec,Hinata was always red cuz she liked me does this mean she-"_

 **"Holy fuck!Who are you and what the fuck did you do to our jinchuuriki!"** roared Shukaku." _I'm not that dumb dattebayo!"._ Loud coughs erupted in his mind. *cough* **Bull shit*** cough*.

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves as he had a brief arguement with the tailed beasts about his intelligence. The rest of the student council walks in to find the still red Sona. "Kaichou,you good?" asked Saji.

 **ORC room**

Naruto currently had Koneko sitting on his lap while he pet her. She had her tail and ears out as she purred while she was eating cake. Ophis was next to them glaring at Koneko in was grinning he won the lottery as a cute girl was on his lap." _Ophis glaring?Well thats a new one"_ Naruto sweat drops as he heard hissing sounds as both girls glared at each other." _Im too young for this"_ Naruto pouted as he saw a jet black aura flying off Ophis and a white aura out Koneko. Fortunately for him,they would never fight infront of him.

"Ara ara looks like our Koneko-chan has taken a liking to our guest"said Akeno smiling pervertedly. Koneko ignores her and pushes her head deeper into Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiles at this action.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Everyone including the student council had gathered. Naruto and Sasuke were there with bored looks on their had redecorated the room and had large table set up with enough seats for everyone. Two magic circles appeared infront of them .One was blue,the other was crimson.

3 figures appeared,one was Grayfia,the other was a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes inherited from his father, Zeoticus, similar to was Sizerchs Lucifer. The last figure is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes (Pink in season 2-3). She also has a child-like body (albeit with large breasts). Her body measurements are [B85-W56-H80 cm]; height is 160 cm and body weight is [48 kg]. she was Serafall was wearing her magical girl ,Issei and Saji were all perverly giggling.

"Sona-tan!"Serafall screamed as she lept over the desk to her little sister and hugged her. "O-onee - sama stop it!"yelled Sona,red in stared at her as she interacted with her sister. "RIAS -TAN!"Sirzechs was about to do the same as Serafall but Grayfia grabbed his ear and he screamed in pain. "Lucifer-sama please refrain from such acts".

Everyone sweat drop at their weird relation everything settled down,Lucifer,Lucifuge and Leviathan sat down. "Greating everyone ,I trust everything has been well"said Sizerchs. All devils in the room with exception of the maid and the leaders stood up and bowed. "Yes,everything has been well"said Rias.

"No need to be so formal now"said Serafall as she giggles. Sirzechs chuckles as well and Grayfia sighed in defeat as her lord was acting like a simpleton again. "And who might you two be"Sirzechs asked eying Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha,its a pleasure to meet you two Maou-samas"

"The mortal beyond gods, Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet your aquintance Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama"

Rias sweat drops " _mortal beyond gods, really?"_

"Oh and what makes you say you are god level Naruto-kun"Serafall asked with great curiosity. Everyone in the group focus on Naruto. "I kinda kicked Issei's ass while he was in juggernaut drive" he stated caused both maous eyes to widen while the others except Issei and Koneko widened their eyes.

"You are serious?"

"Yup"

"You so powerful and really cute too"

Naruto blushed a bit. " _stay away from my naruto you hussie!"Koneko roared in her mind._ Sona glared at her sister in a hostile manner which caused her peerage to shift uncomfortably.

"That is very impressive"Sirzechs said. "So judging from the fact you were able to beat Issei-kun,I am assuming you were training him and Koneko-chan"he decifered. Naruto nods.

"I have a question for you Naruto-kun"stated the other devil king."What do you think of my Sona-tan?" she asked noticing the glare Sona was sending her. Naruto scratches his chin "well she is super mean but nice at the same time and hard working"Naruto responds sincerly." _Naruto"_ Sona began to see Naruto in a new light. Sasuke sighed already knowing where this was going as he saw grin on Naruto's face. "she has a nice body too and i think her glasses make her look super sexy and she has a nice ass"Naruto drools "That ass". " _THAT IDOT!"_ roared Tsubaki in internally and turned to see her master beat red." _Does she-"_ realization dawned on was puffing her cheeks.

Serafall giggled and winks suggestively at Naruto who blinked. "Tell me Naruto-kun,am I sexy?"she caused all the females who had affections for Naruto glare with dark intent at Serafall including Ophis who was in the jumps in enthusiasm "FUCK YEAH YOU SEXY!"he yelled. " _lucky bastard"_ thought Issei and Saji. Serafall giggled and Sirzechs chuckled at Narutos antics.

Sasuke sighs " _I hate you for subjagating me to be with this buffoon Kaguya"._ His eye began twitching dangerously before he took a deep breath and calmed down. "If Naruto trained Koneko and Issei,does this mean that you tried everyone else Sasuke?" Sirzechs asked. "Yes "he confirms. "Everyone did so well in the rating game,could you tell me how you two trained them"Sirzechs requests.

"I first sparred with them and noticed that Rias could not handle hand to hand,Akeno was rejecting herself,Asia could only heal at short range and Kiba did not want to use holy swords. I trained Rias to learn to shape her power of destruction and improve her hand to hand. I also had Akeno do something similar except she improved in the other elements besides lightnng including light. I trained Asia heavily on dodging and healing at range and in combat and unlocked one of Kiba's balance breakers"This caused people's jaw to drop. Sirzechs nods and then turned to Naruto.

"How about you Naruto-san"

"I had Koneko master removing the ill intentions of the world and I simply kicked Issei's ass until he unlocked his balance breaker"Naruto stated blankly causing the habitants of the room to sweat drop. "It was the best ass kicking of my life and now im way stronger than before"Issei adds in." _That makes you sound like a masochist"_ thought Rias with a sweat drop staring at Issei.

"Could you tell us what you two can do,your basic abilities basically"asked Serafall.

"Only if you tell us what you can do "Naruto responded. " _who the hell is he and what has he done with Naruto"_ thought Sasuke.

"Sure"Sirzechs agrees.

"I can manipulate all 5 elements and use sen jutsu and Sasuke can use really hot black flames"

"I freeze stuff!"Serafall yells in excitement.

"I use the power of destruction"said Sirzechs.

Sirzechs bows to Naruto and Sasuke causing to the crowd to gasp in shock. "Thank you for helping my dear sister win"he expressed his gratitude. "You welcome Sirzechs" Naruto responds."Well we have to go now,devil king duties wait for no one as magic circles appeared bellow him and serafall and Grayfia.

"Ill see you very soon Naruto-kun"she yells as she disappeared along with the other two.

"Well that was fun"he said causing everyone to face palm.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter dear readers. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Chapter 9**

Naruto was happy was an understatement in fact he was so happy he didn't give a fuck about things going on around him like someone tripping and falling right into the trash or a woman being upskirt by wind or Issei not getting any boobs. Yeah, that joyous. Today, Ramen at his favorite noodle restaurant was 25% off and he heading there to chow down on 80 bowls worth of the stuff.

He had left Sasuke at school with the Gremory group since he was in a hurry for his sweet heart. Ophis quietly followed the happy blonde to his favorite stand. " _I shall taste ramen,"_ she thought as she followed the excited Uzumaki.

"Ophis-chan, we are here," said Naruto with a shit eating grin. She tilts her head in interest as she read the sign of the shop. " _Ramen booth?"_.It was a medium sized shop that seemed to be in fair condition. It had a board that had the words "HALL OF FAME" which showed various records set by the place's customers.

Naruto and Ophis entered the establishment with high hopes. One of the restaurant's employees saw Naruto and widened his eyes. "GUYS! UZUMAKI-SAN IS HERE, BEGIN THE NARUTO PHASE" he yelled. This caused a dozen more employees to rush out of the cooking area pushing large shopping carts filled ramen ingredients. The restaurant began to rumble as a large part of the wall on the right hand side was pulled down revealing only one table with two chairs and also had a really large kitchen. 20 mighty and brave chefs were all standing behind the counter preparing to serve the greatest ramen glutton of all time. Sirens and alarms began making noise indicating th =e begining of the safty mechanism. Naruto was here and he always mearnt business. he loves his ramen!

Ophis sweatdropped as she saw all of this happening. Naruto grinned happily and marched with Ophis in tow into his special room. The waiters and waitresses bowed as Naruto entered the room. "Give me 80 large bowls and one medium for the girl " he ordered. "Yes sir" they chorused as they got to work. One of the employees dialed a number onto their landline.

" _what the fuck do you want you bitch, I am busy!"_ roared an angry male voice from the other side of the phone. " _I swear if this isn't important, I am going to fire you!"_ he proceeded to vent out his anger.

"It's the Naruto phase"

" _Oh shit"_

"Yup, please start supplying the noodles ,Naruto is already on his 11th bowl"He explained.

" _Got it, 4 trucks heading your way"_

Naruto was inhaling all his ramen like a vacuum would to dust. He was hella hungry and he needed his food. He then suddenly stopped to watch his pet,stalker,girlfriend, mascot whatever she has her first taste of ramen. Ophis reached forward and grabbed chop sticks and broke them in half.

" _I hope she likes"_ Naruto kept watching with an intense gaze as Ophis lifted the noodles towards her mouth. She gently blew on her noodles and she consumed them. Her eyes gained sparkles and she stared at Naruto with the puppy eyes. "More bowls for the little lady!"Naruto roared as he consumed his 22nd large bowl. They both began eating like savages as the chefs struggled to keep up. It was an intense battle indeed but the chefs managed to win and defeat the Dragon God and the human.

 **Later**

Naruto feinted to the left and slammed his hand fist into Issei's cheek sending him flying. The devil landed graciously and rushed at his master trying to go for the roundhouse. Naruto leans back evading the attack and threw a few jabs at Issei's chest. "GAH!" coughed Issei as air was knocked out his then uppercut him before finishing him off with a straight kick.

"Something seems to be bothering you Issei "Naruto stated as he sits down near Issei who was still getting up from the kick. "Am I that obvious ?"he asked dryly. "Yup!"Naruto responded laughing at Issei."Its Kiba"he told Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Your boyfriend dumped you?" he asked in confusion causing Issei's eyebrow to twitch uncontrollably. "I'm not gay "he said with obvious anger in his tone. He then sighed and looked at his teacher. "Earlier today, the clubroom had to be redecorated or something so our club meeting was held at my house. As we were talking my mom brought in embarrassing pictures of myself as kid" Issei grumbled. Naruto begin chuckling at his friend's misfortune. "Anyways he saw a picture of my friend and I playing next to a dangerous weapon called a holy sword" Issei explained. "His mood changed a bit and got distracted during our devil extermination with him almost getting killed"Issei summarized. Naruto nodded a bit at the information.

Naruto looked up to the sky and frowns a bit. "Maybe he has had a bad experience with holy swords perhaps" Naruto suggested. "Yes"Issei nodded. "President told me he was the only survivor of an experiment called the holy sword project which was conducted by the church to let children wield legendary holy swords like Excalibur "he said.

Naruto nodded at this and his suspiscion was confirmed. " _So Kiba wants vengeance for all those who lost their lives to this experiment. That is so sick,reminds me of Orochimaru"_ Naruto shivered in disguist. Naruto places his hand on Issei's shoulder. "Leave him be for now" said Naruto. Issei smiled a bit and got up and went into a fighting stance.

Naruto got into his own and they charged at each other.

 **Later at school**

Naruto was currently wondering around, bored out of his mind hoping to find some excitement. He notices two figures standing by the gate and had white cloaks. One of them seemed to have blue hair while the other was brunette. Naruto then noticed a sword wrapped in even more white fabric and could sense the holy power rolling off it in waves. " _Is that a holy sword then? It feels like the opposite of demonic energy so I am assuming I am correct"_ Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes. He saw Sona also staring at the sword but unlike him, her eyes had a bit of fear lingering in them. " _Is that a holy rope then?"_ Naruto thought as he titled his head in confusion as he stared at the brunette's arm.

" _Anyways ,why are two holy sword wielders here in Kuoh, devil territory"_ he pondered. Naruto walks up to Sona and grabs her hand, dragging her away as she protested with a tint of red on her cheeks. Naruto pulled her until they reach the old school building , base of the ORC. Naruto barged into the room drawing the attention of Rias's peerage .

"Hey guys" he greeted. Rias's eye twitched dangerously. "Learn to knock you idiot" she said . She then noticed Sona. "Hello Sona" Rias greeted. "Hello"she responded.

Everyone except Kiba was in the room making room for suspicion. Koneko then casually walked up to Naruto and picked him up like a sack of potatoes . "Oh my" Naruto said as he was hoisted into the air and was carried over to Koneko's seat. She put him down and sat on his lap and in response he placed his hand on her head and began stroking and petting. She blushed a bit as she tried to put more of her hand into Naruto's gentle palms.

" _Lucky bastard!"_ thought Issei as streams of tears fell from his eyes. Rias smiled at this and turned to Sona.

"So what are you two doing here" Rias questioned as Akeno began serving tea to the guest not before giving Naruto a predatory gaze that set him on edge. Sona pushed her glasses closer to her eyes before gaining a very serious look. "Naruto and I noticed some very powerful holy swords being possessed by individuals we assume are exorcists" she explained.

Rias widened her eyes as she heard this. " _If Kiba got a wind of this"_ she thought worriedly. "Where did you see them?"

"Just outside the school's gates" Naruto answered this time. "I see" Rias responded. "We will have to deal with this quickly and I have a feeling these exorcists will be confronting us soon" she said as the bell rung. "We shall discuss this later" Rias said. Naruto then picked Koneko bridal style causing her to "EEEP!".

"Come on Neko-chan, I will take you to class "Naruto said with an excited tone. "NARUTO UZUMAKI, I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW PDAs ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THIS SCHOOL!" roared Sona as she turned red from jealousy. "Don't worry Sona-chan, I'll carry you next time" Naruto responded with cheek as he disappeared with Koneko in his arms. Rias giggled at their antics. " _He, Koneko and Ophis are so cute together. Thank goodness Ophis is one of the world's oldest beings"_ Rias thought in relief.

Everyone else in the ORC got their school material and headed to class as quickly as possible. Issei had Maths class next period but on the bright side Aizawa was sick and there was no substitute to fill in for him. Issei reached his class and noticed Naruto on his usual seat next to Sasuke snoring with a bubble flying in and out of his nose. Sasuke was doing his homework with a stoic face as usual.

Issei decided that he needed to lay his head on the table as he pondered what he could do to help his knightly friend. He went on thinking until his ear was tugged and he got up with vigor "Matsuda!Motohama! what is the big idea!?" Issei stood at his seat. Motohama pushed his glasses back as the two perverted duo glared at Issei.

"We heard that you were blackmailing our two great ladies to hang out with you! What the hell man!?"

"We also heard that you are taking advantage of our cute school mascot Koneko-chan and ravishing her small body like a beast. !" Matsuda roared. Issei's eye began twitching dangerously. "Who spread that rumor ?" Issei asked in irritation. Motohama pushed his glasses into his eyes and smiled mischievously. "There is even one where you are gay with Kiba"he claimed . Issei turned bright red in anger as Naruto snickered in his sleep. "The girls really like that one though. They also like the one where Naruto and Sasuke are gay " said Matsuda.

Sasuke slammed his fist into the perverts head thus knocking out coldsfdgfdvsgfs. "That's enough from you" he said as Motohama shook in fear. "Well if it isn't the perverted stooges and Sasuke – sama" came a feminine voice. "Aika Kiryuu!" Issei and Motohama yelled while Sasuke just nodded in response causing her to swoon. Sasuke left the 5 including Asia and the unconscious Matsuda to their conversation.

Naruto had also just woken up and followed Sasuke to the roof. "Yo Sasuke" he called out. Sasuke turns to see his friend/rival approaching him. " You think I should get a sword?" he asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's question. "Why would you want a sword? You have your kunai and shuriken" he asked. "Dude kunai and shuriken are awesome but they never killed anyone. Give me one time someone got killed by a Kunai except that one guy by Madara" Naruto explained with slight annoyance.

Sasuke raised his finger and opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. "Touche " he finally responded. " I think we should forge our own weapons , I think I lost my Kusanagi when fighting Madara before Kaguya teleported us. Naruto looks down a bit . "Yeah Kaguya" he responded with a glint of sadness present in his eye. Sasuke reached forward and grabbed Naruto's shoulder with a firm grip reassuring that he was there with him. "Thanks Sasuke" Naruto smiled a bit.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Ophis is doing" Naruto mutters causing his partner to sweatdrop. "Seriously, what's your relationship with that dragon? " Sasuke questioned. "She is a friend" Naruto responded quickly. "Koneko?"

"Also a friend"Naruto responded again. Sasuke sighed and palmed his face . "Idiot" he muttered . Naruto heard this and punched Sasuke in the face. "Don't call me that dattebayo!"he roared with an anger laced tone. Sasuke got up as the bruise on his face healed up and smirked. "You are an idiot you know" said Sasuke. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Whatever" Naruto said. "I'm going over to the ORC , You coming with?" he asked. "Yes" he responded.

They both left the roof and jumped towards the old school building . Naruto and Sasuke entered the room in a sneaky faction to see 2 just observed from there.

The peerage's instincts as devils were telling them that they were dangerous. Kiba and Issei were by the corners of the rom as Akeno and Rias spoke to the two ladies. "Recently the Holy Sword Excalibur's fragments that were kept in the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen" said the blue haired one. " _Excalibur fragments? I thought it was just one sword"_ Issei thought. " **No partner , it was just one sword until it broke awhile ago"** Ddraig explained.

" _I wonder how strong this Excalibur is"_ thought Naruto as he watched on. " _Oh thanks Ddraig "_ thanked Issei. "Issei-kun , I trsut you know what Excalibur is right?" Rias asked. "Yes , Ddraig was explaining to me just now" Issei responded causing the two exorcists to widen their eyes. "Issei, you can speak to the red dragon emperor?" asked the brunette . Issei nods at her assumption. " That's right, we are partners after all" he responded. "I see, that means you are this generations red dragon emperor" the bluenette finalized.

Issei nods. "Hey could you show me what one of the fragments of this Excalibur looks like, I know you possess one. My teacher confirmed it earlier" Issei asked. (Ill just be calling them by their names at this point). Xenovia got her sword covered in cloth and revealed it to him. "This is Excalibur" she introduced. Issei shivered as he felt the raw holy power rolling off that thing. "Excalibur was broken into 7 pieces and reformed with Alchemy . The one I possess is Excalibur Destruction ." Xenovia explained .

The rope around Irina's arm transformed into a Katana. "The one I hold is Excalibur mimic" Irina said with pride. " _What a stupid name, this means we can easily figure out these swords abilities by their last names"_ thought Sasuke with a sweat drop. "It can change its change to anything I want so it is easy to carry around" Irina explained with pride. "Irina there is no need to tell these devil's Excaliburs abilities." Xenovia scolded. Naruto sweat dropped " _But it is in the name you dumbass. A very nice ass yes but very very dumb"_

Kiba was still intensely glaring at the Excaliburs in their possession. This showed that Kiba had a serious grudge against Excalibur. "So what do the stolen Excaliburs have to do with country east of the world?"

"The Catholic church was in possession of these swords including ours. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town." Xenovia explained.

"Who stole them ?"

"The Grigori" she responded causing Rias to widen her eyes. "One of the main culprits was Kokabiel, one of Grigori's leaders" she continued. "We kept sending some of our own to this town but they kept getting killed" Xenovia closed her eyes. "Our request is that we don't let any devils intrude in the battle for the Excaliburs. "I see " said Rias. " The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss." Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias's glare. "If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Rias softened her expression and took a breath "Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Rias's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die? Rias said it with an amazed voice. But Shidou Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes, "Yes". "Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

" _What determination! Was this their beliefs? Pretty amazing. Something that I didn't understand at all. These guys wanted to die for God that badly?"_ Naruto thought amazed.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Rias's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Rias's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Buchou's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said. " _Witch?"_ Sasuke thought as he narrowed his eyes but watched regardless.

Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden?" she asked. "To become a devil, you truly have fallen witch" said Xenovia causing Asia to look down in sadness. Issei grit his teeth. Xenovia approached Asia and reached out.

"Don't touch her"

Xenovia stopped her advance and looked at the red dragon emperor who was infront of her. If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

 _"Th-This bitch!_?" Issei bit his tooth really hard and made a noise with with his teeth because of the anger he had towards her.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing. " _Shit! What the heck is with these guys! I can't understand them! I didn't want to understand them either! How could they say that Asia was the bad one!?"_

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up It fuckin is!" he exclaime

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!". " _you tell them my student!"_

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

Are the people in the Church all like this? Was Asia living among these guys? Don't screw around… Don't screw around.

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at Issei's provocation.

"Is that a declaration to of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Ise, sto-"

Rias tried to calm Issei, but Kiba stood in front of him.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room. " _this wont end well"_ thought Sasuke.

 **Out side**

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked erotic You could see the curves of their bodies. Both nice curves and tight hips! Naruto fell out of the trees with a bleeding nose and he was blushing. " Thank you Jiraiya-sense!" he yelled out causing everyone except Issei to sweat drop. "Who is he" Xenovia got on guard. "He isn't important , let us fight" Issei instantly responds. Issei was facing Irina and Kiba was facing Xenovia.

"Oh Issei-kun we were separated but now we are back together only to find out that you are a devil. Oh so tragic" Irina said. Issei just summoned his boosted gear with an annoyed Kazuma (Konosuba) looking face. **Boost!** Issei charged at Irina and raised his gauntlet covered fist charging it up with dragon energy. **Red Dragon's Fist** . Irina jumped out of the way and Issei created a large crater. "Hey Issei , we aren't trying to kill each other ya know!" Irina complained.

Kiba summoned a dozen swords as he faced Xenovia and began clashing swords with her . "You are certainly strong " he said with a hate filled glared as he tried to kick her. Xenovia moved to the side and stabbed Excalibur into the ground creating a gigantic crater which Kiba was able to dodge easily by jumping away.

 **Boost!** Issei then tried to straight kick Irina and she blocked with the not sharp side of the sword (what is the word again?) causing Issei to hiss in pain. **Red Dragon's Blade** green energy flew out of the gauntlet shaping into a sword which Issei slammed against Irina's Excalibur mimic. "You are not supposed to be this strong Ise" she said in annoyance as she tried to overpower Issei. Issei then drove his knee into her gut causing her to cough blood and uppercut her before kicking her chest sending her flying into the forest.

"Irina!" Xenovia called out as she almost got cut down by Kiba's holy eraser. "You are weak" she yelled as she swung her sword, shattering Holy Eraser and cutting Kiba abit. She looked down on him "You created a large sword but lacked the power to use it. That is very smart senpai" she mocked.

"Xenovia- san won and Issei also won so we can call it a tie" called out Rias as Naruto was still staring at their asses as a jealous Koneko glared at him. "Wa-Wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno-san unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Kiba glared at Xenovia with hatred. Xenovia then looked at Issei.

"I will tell you one thing. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

Issei smiled

"You will meet him eventually,"

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen."

Shidou Irina held her cross and winked at me. She then left the scene. Buchou closed her eyes. I'm sure that she didn't feel good. Naruto patted Issei's shoulder as Sasuke appeared from the tree line. "Nice job" he congratulated.

Sasuke stared at Kiba in de ja vu. "He reminds me of you Sasuke" Naruto called out. "Yeah" he agreed.

"Rias-chan" Naruto called out. "Yes" she responded with a raised eye brow at the chan part. " I will take care of Kokabiel guy. Call me when you see him" he said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "I will take my leave as well " said Sasuke as he bowed and disappeared in a spark of electricity.

 **The next day**

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko-chan held onto him and didn't let him go. When I suggested the plan to destroy Excalibur, Koneko-chan thought about it and agreed. "Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!" Saji argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

"Oooh, the fear you have towards Kaichou is appearing on your face. Kaichou must be really be scary"

"Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

"Now now Saji-kun, I will talk to Sona-chan for you" Naruto said as he appeared next to them scaring them. "Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbours a grudge towards Excalibur, right?" Issei asked. Koneko nodded at his question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

[The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels.]

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfil his wish, right?"

That's right. Issei nodded his head with a smile. " _so im going to be helping someone get revenge, oh how low I have fallen Kurama"._

" **No you just want to protect your devil friends from the threat of this holy sword"** Kurama responded. " _Was it that obvious ?"_

Kurama merely laughs at his partner

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen-Angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us Devils."

"It seems hard."Koneko said

"Hmmmm yeah." Responded Issei

"When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight which we will easily win with Naruto with us" Naruto nodded

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-chan. Saji. You can also run away if it someh0w gets dangerous though I doubt it with us having the mortal beyond gods.". Naruto scratched the back of his head as Issei kept praising him

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!" Saji cried

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me."Issei said

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!"

"You are right. But there aren't any other male Devils that I can talk to. I'm depending on you, Saji." Said Issei. Naruto chuckled as his friends interacted with each othr.

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade." Koneko told them

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

They found them easily. There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. Wow. They were standing out. It was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs." Xenovia complained

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!" Irina complaining and looked like she was gonna pull out her hair

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. Naruto sweatdropped at the ugly painting;

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!" Irina argued

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"I think it's Saint Peter?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this." Xenovia said with a twitching eyebrow

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!" Irina exclaimed

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you God, is this also a trial?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other. Naruto approached them and wrapped his arms around their necks. "Now now ladies, no need to fight. Maybe we can help " Naruto grinned as the church duo got quiet.

 **Later**

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"Xenovia exclaimed as she wolfed down her food."Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. "wow these two eat a lot" Naruto said with a sweat drop causing all the devils to look at him with a blank stare. " We don't wanna hear that from you sensei!" causing a rain cloud to appear above Naruto's head. Xenovia stopped eating and looked at Naruto. "He is a hypocrite then?" she asked causing all the devils to nod. "He eats so much that a certain restaurant has a special phase they go through when sensei arrives where they bring an army of trucks to serve him ramen" .

Irina's jaw dropped at the fact. "Wait what!?" .

""Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

Issei said while holding down his emotions. He couldn't talk to them with strong words.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross. This caused all the devils to get headaches. "sorry force of habit" Irina scratches her head.

"I am not a devil you know" Naruto said with a blank face causing Irina to blink. "Then what are you ?" Xenovia asked. "I am just a human" he said neutrally.

Irina gained stars in her eyes. "So you train Ise while are just a normal human that is amazing!''. Naruto just nods neutrally . "I train Neko-chan too" he gestured to the girl on his lap.

"Why did you come to us" asked Xenovia finally getting down to business.

"We desire to help you destroy the Excalibur fragments" Naruto responded. "Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

Issei just opened his mouth not expecting her to give them permission like that.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's them, they are still devils, you know?"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's the normal response.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But!"

"I will fight Kokabiel" Naruto said neutrally not leaving room for argument causing them to sweat drop. "You just focus on your Excalibur and shit. When he comes out ,I will appear and stop him"

"I will take your offer .I hope you are that strong Naruto-sama. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely perhaps taking Naruto-san's offer is the best course of action for us after all we want live and continue fighting for God." Xenovia explained

"You are not wrong. But ."Irina tried to argue

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon and a human. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a dragon and a fellow human." She continued

Xenovia then looked at Issei. "I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting." Xenovia said joyfully. "I don't know what you can do Naruto-san but if you are training the red dragon , I trust your abilities" she said. Naruto nods

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon or a fellow human who isnt an exorcist. But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a trainer will be there too"

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now. "Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power and sensei will aid us with his …um whatever it is that he has. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?" Issei asked

"I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. We called Kiba to the family restaurant. When Issei told him the Excalibur wielders were there he arrived without complaint

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it." He said

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. "So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is cruel. It's too cruel. I think that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"Valper Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop".

"If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him"

Kiba's eye had the colour of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

"The name of that person is Freed Selzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Selzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy." Xenovia explained to her companions

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time." Xenovia said it with hatred ."Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."she said

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-kun's number from oba-sama." Irina said while taking Naruto's number

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?"

She told her son's number without my permission.

[Why don't you call him?]

She probably gave her his number like that because they are childhood friends!

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "mortal beyond gods" Uzumaki Naruto."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Naruto-san! Treat me again next time as well!"

"sure"

Irina thanked him while giving him a wink. Is it alright for your religious belief to be like that? We sent the two of them off, and we all gave out a deep breath.

 **And DONE! I hope you enjoyed. Please review what you think. Let me tell you about my idea for Naruto's sword. It will created using Yin release and Nature energy combined with tailed beast chakra. I need suggestions for a good name. Here are its abilities, it will be a katana**

 **Naruto's sword "** nameless **"**

 **Full counter:** a powerful reflection technique which makes an energy or element bases attack get absorbed, doubled in power and sent back at the enemy. Can be used once every 2 minutes

 **Banishing shift:** A dangerous attack that banishes someone or something into a dimension of eternal darkness and will seal that thing away. Everyone sealed can be unsealed by the will of the user. Can be used 12 times a day but wont work on God class beings

 **Extinction Sword:** A variant of the previous move but sends the attack as a wave of energy

 **Devour:** Absorbs energy from an enemy's attack and converts it into chakra for Naruto. Doesn't work on God class beings

 **Shadowless thrust:** By sending his sword through space, he compresses it while simuntaineously releasing while thrusting giving it unrivaled penetration power and speed. It is so fast it warps space and can damage a low class God

 **Slash God:** A variant of the previous move except horizontal or vertical slashes

 **Cocytus:** Releases massive amounts of ice which can hinder or freeze an opponent. Wide enough to cover an Island

 **Tell me what you think. Now I am going to give Sasuke a few abilities but I am open to your suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is where the new weapon will be introduced. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review when you done. No flames please**

 **Chapter 10**

After leaving Issei, Saji and Koneko to their activities, Naruto had rushed over to his personal dimension for his experiments with his yin release. Naruto sat down and drew on his chakra and tried to imagine what his sword would look like. " _What should it look like?"_ Naruto pondered to himself as he sent clones to gather large amounts of nature energy. " **Do you have any preferences?"** Kurama questioned. " _I would like a Katana, it seems cool and easy to use. But I should give the sword an option to transform into a long sword I think"_

" **I see** " Kurama said. Naruto formed a clone to find the materials necessary to create the sword. " **Naruto wait"** Kurama called out stopping his host. "?" ( **AN:I want to explain to those unfamiliar with yin release** )

" **Use yin release"** Kurama said. "what is that ?" he began talking outloud causing Kurama to sweat drop. " **The opposite of your yang release that gives life"**. "Please explain" Naruto asked his partner. " **It is one of the two nature transformations that exist outside of the elemental cycle"**. Naruto began nodding his head in understanding as he started to learn the aspects of Yin release since SP mode grants him a greater understanding of chakra.

" **It is based on your spiritual energy which is governed by your imagination meaning that you could imagine what your sword would look like. This means that this nature transformation has a ratio of physical energy but in favour of the latter"** Kurama continued as Naruto was soaking up the information like a sponge.

"So you mean that I can cause Illusions using this nature transformation because it governs the mind but can also somewhat make them real?" he questioned. " **Almost there buddy. The yin release may bring out what you imagine but your yang release will give it life and vitality"** Kurama further explained. "So I can make the sword sentient?" Naruto asked.

" **Nope you need to master creation of all things for that. It is a combination of the 2 elements that created us tailed beasts. Another jutsu I can think of is the Izanagi. It is basically a weakened version of the former but what it does is remove the border between reality and illusions giving the user the ability to do things like rewrite their deaths. I am pretty sure Madara used it"** Kurama said with disguist.

"How do I access my yin chakra then?" Naruto asked. " **Just try to differentiate between it and Yang chakra. You are very familiar with that. If that is difficult just try remembering what my yin half felt like"** Kurama told the blonde.

Naruto nodded and sat on the floor and began meditating and reaching out into his chakra. He felt his six paths chakra, Asura's chakra " _I will have to check that out later"_ , some residue tailed beast chakra that was mixing in with his system until he found his yang chakra. " _I found Yang now for yin"_ . Naruto reached out to his darker spiritual chakra. He grasped into and tugged causing it to explode out of his body in a dark blue wave. "Wow, so this is what it feels like" Naruto acknowledged the chakra.

" **Now is not the time for that, start imagining"** Kurama said. When Naruto clones heard this they forced the nature energy out of their bodies but captured it in a chakra shell preventing it from escaping. The tailed beasts flooded their chakra towards Naruto as he brought his hands forward and began thinking.

" _I need a katana a really strong one to help with my battles"_ Naruto thought as he focused. " _It needs cool abilities too"_

 **Flash back**

"MADARA!" Naruto roared as he charged at Madara with a dark purple orb on his right hand. The Uchiha smirked as he raised his war fan in defence as the jinchuuriki advanced toward him. " **Super Mini tailed beast bomb"** . Naruto slammed the jutsu on the fan and it got absorbed. "What!?" Naruto exclaimed as the Gunbai glowed an ominous yellow.

" **Uchiha Reflection"**

 **BOOM!**

 **End flash back**

" _Yeah , that really hurt_ " Naruto thought with a rather large sweat drop as he also began adding the 5 elements into the jutsu right after mixing in nature energy. " **Serves you right for announcing before you attack"** stated Gyuki. Causing Naruto to flush in embarrassment.

" _I want this think to have a similar attack to that sword Itachi stabbed Nagato with but like Kamui and I can release my targets whenever I want. I will call it banishing shift"_ Naruto thought as he was inspired by his friends ,enemies and comrades. " _Also that assimilation ability fish face's sword had"_ Naruto thought.

" **It is Kisame you dumbass "** Gyuki corrected. The energies circulating in Naruto's hand began glowing as they were melded together by Naruto's powerful chakra.

" _Atleast I wont have to use truth seeking orbs for awhile"_ Naruto sighs in relief as some of his abilities would remain concealed. " _I will make it a holy sword I can use Kokabiel's light powers to do it. Hmmm I should get Ophis to bless this thing she is a god "._

Naruto activated SPCM as the power began fluctuating and causing random explosions around the area. "HERE IT COMES GUYS"

BOOM! An explosion that would have sent Naruto flying erupted from where he was standing and debris cleared revealing his was unscathed. He dropped his chakra mode and reached out to the floating sword infront of him. " _This looks so cool, Sasuke is gonna be jealous"_ said Naruto. " **Good work kid"** all the tailed beasts congratulated. Naruto felt a familiar presence appear behind him.

"Hey Ophis, I made a weapon. I want to test it" Naruto said as he entered SPCM once more and got into a fighting stance. She did not answer but the growing dark energy forming hordes of snake was the answer he needed. He sent a clone to watch the guys

 **Back On Earth**

"This is a gift."Freed stated as he raised the body he had in hand

He then threw the person he was carrying at Issei. "Oh!" Issei caught it in his arms. He then looked down to see the person who had fallen into his arms was Shidou Irina. She was covered in blood! She was breathing heavily! Her whole body was covered in wounds! ! _"Did this happen after she went to chase Freed!? What happened to Kiba and Xenovia!? "_ Issei wondered as he glared at the priest. "H-Hey Irina!" he called out. She reacted painfully and didn't respond. "She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two."

Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, Kiba and Xenovia escaped.

"Asia!"

Issei put Irina on the ground, and made Asia heal her. There was a green light coming out of Asia's body, which covered Irina. Irina's expression started to soften and she started to breathe gently." _She does not have her Excalibur. What happened to it?"_ Kokabiel continued to talk without caring about his doubts.

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad." Kokabiel explained with a shit eating grin. Rias glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes.

"So what is your motive for contacting me?" she asked

Kokabiel answered Rias's question with joy,

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?" he asked.

" _Good thing we have Naruto-sensei then. As a cadre class, Kokabiel could have satan class power which would be really bad"_ Issei thought while maintaining a horrified look.

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know?" Rias reminded

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?" he said insanely.

" _wait a second. Do Irina,Asia and Xenovia know God is dead?"_

" **No"**

" _Fuck!"_

"You battle-freak." Rias said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shamza weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily." He explained

Kokabiel then looked at Issei. What enormous pressure. His body was shaking a bit he then said it with a strong voice.

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?"

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy."

" _Azazel? I think he is the Governor of the Fallen-Angels. Is he collecting Sacred Gears_?"

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield." He went crazy as he began drooling and laughing like madman .

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this." What Freed took out was an Excalibur! He had one of them in each hand! He also had two of them on his hips! "The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly". The one on the left is "Excalibur Nightmare". The one on my hip is "Excalibur Transparent". I also received "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Valper that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!" Freed laughed as if he found it really funny. " _Again with the stupid names "_ Issei sighed as he face palmed. "Valper's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan." _So Kokabiel and Valper are together."_ "What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?"

Rias asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

FLASH!

Freed took out an item to blind sight was taken away for a while, but by the time it returned Kokabiel and Freed were gone!

"Ise! We are going to the school!"

"Yes!"

A big battle against the leader of the Fallen-Angels was about to start!

 **At school**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Rias. We, the Occult research club and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuoh academy. Only Kiba wasn't there." Where are you Kiba?" he murmed The injured Irina was transported to Sona's house. She avoided the worst case scenario thanks to Asia's power. Saji from the student council was explaining about the barrier to Rias. Possibly because of the spanking he got earlier, he stood unnaturally. According to his story, Sona had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Rias. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. The opponent was one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels who appeared in the bible and books.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds." Sona said

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving."

"Don't worry guys, Naruto and Sasuke will be joining the battle" Issei said with great hope. Everyone smiled at the idea that the two humans would come forth and help them.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama." Aken said it over Rias

"Akeno!" Rias criticised. But Akeno-san had an angry expression. "He said leave it to Naruto" causing them all to sigh in relief.

"So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

"Yes!"

They replied to her with energetic voices!

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know that, Saji. You should worry about the damages on your ass."

"Don't say that! It feels like it will hurt even more if you say that! How about your ass?"

Ngggh! My ass started to hurt after he said that!

"Fufufu. Rias's love certainly hurts. Well the situation right now is the same as having our asses on fire."

"No, no. I can't laugh at that. So Kiba isn't here yet?"

"Yeah. I believe that he is safe."

"Yeah. I also believe in him as well."

Saji and Issei put their fists together and prayed for our missions. It was a decisive battle! If it became serious, then he would use his juggernaut drive forcefully.

 _ **In the Barrier**_

They went in straight from the main gate. The moment they entered Issei called out "Ddraig!"

 **WELSH DRAGON'S BALANCE BREAKER**

"Promotion Queen!"

Issei then became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. " _Valper Galilei? That geezer. What is he planning to do by using the magic circle?"_

"What is this?" Issei spoke out his doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

Valper said it as if he found it amusing.

"Valper. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

"…!"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… Was it the power of a Fallen-Angel that was making the chair float? He was crossing his legs confidently!

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Valper to Rias.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

" Some one even better" Rias responds with a small smile causing Kokabiel to raise an eye brow then shrug.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to the,. That thing was something that far exceeded their expectations it was ten meters tall with a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a dog.

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Its howl was so loud

it felt like it shook the ground! The three heads howled at the same time!

"…Cerberus!" Rias said it with a voice filled with disgust.

"Cerberus?"

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

Guard-dog of Hell…!? So this dog was a monster that sounded that dangerous!?

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!"

"Is it bad?"

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

Ooou, Rias. She's pumped up! Then I will have to be pumped as well!

"Yes Rias! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

Rias formed a tiger with her power destruction as she glared hatefully at the beasts. Issei raised his left arm **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

" I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."she said.

Issei nodded .

\

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

Rias's question. Yes, my Sacred Gear had a limit to how many times I could use it. My Sacred Gear that can multiply my power belongs to an unreal category. The number of times I can use it depends on the possessor, me. If I were to use it up, the Sacred Gear would stop functioning. Then my body would lose all strength.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 38 times with the maximum boost"

Rias's tiger began to wrestle the hound . The animals grabbed,bit and scratched each other or dominance. One of its head then breath fire on the tiger but it merely shrugged it off and it charged once more. It sent a paw strike to the middle head,knocking it down before jumping of the dog. The feline then shot a small **crimson star** at the dog injuring it, impressing Kokabiel

"Akeno!"

Rias got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

"Take this!"

Rias jumped from behind Akeno-san and released an enormous black block of demonic-power and Akeno unleashed a great bolt of lighting. One of the remaining heads turned and shot its flame at the combo. Rias's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently.

BANG!

Koneko who jumped from beside Issei did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound! Issei don't want to get hit by that, Koneko-chan!

"Here's another blow."Akeno said as she sent another bolt of lightning at the beast as Rias's **Extinction Tiger** held it down

GARUUUUUUUU.

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness! **Dragon shot!** Issei destroyed it instantly shocking the fallen angel watching them . " _that red dragon emperor. How strong is he?"._

Xenovia then appeared and chopped off one of the 3rd cerburus's heads. It landed on the ground and turned to dust. "I have come to back you up"

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

"Yo Rias , Im ready to transfer" called out Issei. The king and queen got closer to the armoured pawn.

 **Transfer!**

Issei's power entered Rias and Akeno causing them to release erotic moans as their power increased. "Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

! The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground!

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was their knight. It was Kiba's Sword-Birth! That guy came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Rias and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Rias pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Rias's hand!

"It's huge!"

Issei slipped his words. It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Rias fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen-Angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Rias's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Rias changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

"…It's complete."

Valper's voice. Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, they covered their faces with their hands. When he stared at the center of the school field, he saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Valper .

" _The fuck you at sensei?"_

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Valper. Xenovia then spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Valper.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Kiba said calmly to Valper. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Valper's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Valper suddenly started talking about his life.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From Kiba, Rias and Xenovia's story I heard that the experiment failed. Didn't they dispose of them because they found them to be a failure? But Valper shook his head.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh-What did she mean? I was in doubt and Valper continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Valper laughed pleasantly. I see. Even an idiot like me understood now. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Valper.

"You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Kiba asked Valper with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Don't read my thoughts, shitty priest!

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Valper teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"Everyone"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils and Fallen-Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I-I!"

Yes. Even Issei understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"I have always always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it for me,

"…"Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least". That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

! Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

"We were no good alone."

"We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But."

"It will be okay if we are together."

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly.

'"You have to accept the holy-sword."

"It's not scary."

"Even if God is watching."

"Our hearts are always"

"ONE."

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

" **Partner**."

Then Ddraig spoke to me. What is it? In an emotional situation like this!

"That "Knight" has reached it."

I'm asking what do you mean!

" **Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is** "

Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

"Balance Break."

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

 **With Naruto and Sasuke**

Sasuke donned a black cloak with purple lining, and a grey long sleeked , collared shirt , over which he wears a periwinkle vest. He is also wearing black pants, a purple belt , and dark grey fingerless wore a black jacket with an orange cloak with black flames coming from the bottom. He had a large scroll on his back and has his sword wrapped in bandages as it hung from his back. He was also wearing grey shinobi pants and had a bandage with a ninja holster on his right lieg and was wearing black ninja sandals.

Naruto quickly hugged his other trusty companion. "See you later Ophis-chan , we can go have those sweets you like so much as soon as I'm done with the crow". She gave a small smile with a thumbs up. Sasuke sweat dropped " _make your relationship clear already!"_

"You ready Sasuke"

"Yeah"

 **To the battle field**

(All canon events just happened except Vali appearing . Naruto and Sasuke appear right before Issei thinks about suckling Rias's titties)

CRACK! SPLING!

The barrier fell apart causing the devil side to smile as they head boots clickling as our two heroes walked forward. "Retreat!" called Rias as all her devils grew bat wings except Issei who had dragon wings or Xenovia or Irina.

"Sasuke take care of that army will ya" Naruto requests as he smirked and looked at Kokabiel with interest. "HUMANS! BWUAHHHAAHHAHAHA! YOU SAID STRONG PEOPLE WERE COMING BUT HUMANS!"

Sasuke walked forward as his eyes bled red and started spinning as a purple aura surrounded him forming a creature with ominous yellow eyes and a pharaoh beard and had a malicous grin. It also had a crossbow.

 **With the group**

"What is that?" Rias asked herself as she saw Sasuke activating her Susanoo. "Sona please record this as our seniors might want to see" Rias requested as they formed magic circles to protect them from whatever was about to come.

 **With Naruto and Sasuke**

 **Blaze Release:Susanoo Flame Control**. The pharaoh shot an arrow covered in black flames shocking Kokabiel. The arrow travelled quickly and hit one of the fallen angels in his army incinarating him instantly before he could scream. As the arrow moves horizontally, it suddenly shot straight up to the sky and began splitting into many arrows coated with black flames. They all fell at one and skewering every fallen angel behind Kokabiel as the cadre watched his army disappear in an instant. "Burnout" Sasuke said as the flames grew and burnt everything before he made them disappear.

"YOU FUCKING FLILTHY PIECES OF SHIT! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE ! I WILL KILL YOU !" roared the enraged Kokabiel. "I leave the rest to you compadre" Sasuke said in English as he walked towards the peerage waving his hand see you later.

"Thanks mate!" he responded with a grin. He then turned to the fallen angel. "I Naruto Uzumaki challenge you!" he said as he pointed at the angel with a scowl. Kokabiel raised his hand into the air as light spears began covering the air space.

"Take this!"

Flashes of light rained down from the sky all heading for one young lad. He flared his wind chakra, shattering all of them . "Impressive human, maybe I wont hold back anymore!" he exclaimed. He covered the distance between them in a flash . Naruto leaned back as he narrowly dodged a punch from the former angel of God. Naruto slammed his fist into his head sending him to the ground as he winced. A light sword appeared on his hand and he began slashing at the blonde. Naruto was jumping to the left,right,back flipping and twirling with his arms behind his back.

"Take me seriously you damn human!" Kokabiel roared in anger as he threw a light spear at the blonde.

"Hmmmm, Okay" he agreed

" _I will make this insufferable brat pay!"_

He charged at …. Wait no his face was already in the ground. Naruto then gave him a left hook removing a tooth and kicked him in the face. Kokabiel stumbled back and gave Naruto a hate filled glare . He summon dozens of light spears and shot them at Naruto who merely swung his hand outward creating a crescent of wind which instantly destroyed the spears.

Naruto leaned back once more narrowly dodging a light spear and round house Kokabiel sending him flying back to his floating chair. "YOU HUMAN!" the angel's holy aura began surrounding his like wisps of smoke or a super Saiyan Goku sorta. " _I hope he provides a decent challenge"._

"Oh fuck!" Naruto gasped as he was punched on the belly but he grinned and formed hand signs. " **Fire Release: Great Fire Ball"** . A great light shield was formed to defend the fire. BOOM! Smoke concealed Kokabiel as he formed thousands of light weapons and shot them through the smoke. " **Wind Release: Vacuum Blast Barrage"** Naruto took a deep breath and shot dozens of crescents at the approaching weapons before ducking as he fully evading a kick directed at his face. Naruto and the fallen angel began evenly trading blows as they sent each other around like ragdolls.

The battle was getting so intense it was actually destroying the school making Sona glare at her crush. BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!CRASH! Naruto charged at Kokabiel with his chakra surrounding him as a type of cloak . He then sent various jabs at the angel who parried all of them and tried to cut Naruto down.

The blonde grabbed Kokabiel's wrist and turned his body facing the same direction he was before twisting his wrist. "URRRGGG! YOU FUCK SHIT BITCH!"he roared in pain. Naruto pulled him to his back, driving an elbow into his gut causing him to cough blood before kicking him away.

"Let us see if you survive this"said Naruto as he weaved through another set of hand signs. " **Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame"** he called out. Kokabiel widened his eyes and wrapped himself in iron wings while layering shields in front of him. This protected him and roasted him at the same time giving him ugly boils and burnt skin.

The two disappeared in blur once more with Kokabiel creating a Halberd and Naruto drawing a wind chakra enhanced Kunai. CLANG! Two metals clashed as sparks flew from their blades. Naruto had a calm face and Kokabiel was gritting his teeth. Naruto jumped away and threw hundreds of shuriken. **"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu"** thousands of shuriken appeared and they kept falling as Kokabiel counter attacked with his small light daggers before forming another sword and charging ,meeting Naruto halfway there.

CLANG! VZZZZZZZ! As their blades connected again, the power was so great it caused a fissure on the ground and the near by Kunai vibrated as they shook. "You are as good as they say Kokabiel-san" Naruto spoke while grinning . Kokabiel scowled "What do you want from me ! you just ruined the perfect war and you are now fighting me! HOW DARE YOU! ME A FALLEN ANGEL THAT HAS FOUGHT GOD AND SURVIVED" he yelled. Naruto smiles "You fight God and survive? Please, even Ophis-chan was weary of the dude" " _Ophis-chan_?" " You just ran away before the battle begun didn't you" Naruto laughed at him as they struggled for dominance . "SHUT UP!"

Naruto kicked him away. Naruto approached him with a small smirk. "You have something I desire" he said too sweetly as he approached the down angel as he tried to move away from the threat.

"W-w-what would that be?" he asked while shivering and sweating. Naruto pulled out a sword and unwrapped it using wind chakra. It was deep ocean blue and golden handle and looked like a cross between a katana and a blade was brilliant silver with the kanji "To protect" 守ること

engraved on the side. "This is holy sword Salatiga" he stated. "But I donot feel any holy…power…. Coming..from…" Kokabiel widened his eyes in horror as he flew up to the sky. "I will not let you have my wings!" he roared. Naruto smiled sweatly as he watched Kokabiel form a gigantic light spear. **Rasengan: Flash** a beam met the spear instantly over powering it and destroying Kokabiels arm as he fell to the ground.

Naruto reached Kokabiel quickly and swiftly ripped off all his wings sending feathers everywhere. "GYAAAAAA!" he roared in pain as blood flew out of the place the wings were ripped off at. He raises his other broken but still functioning up with sheer will power and shot a beam of light at him.

 **Full counter!** His own attack ripped off his other arm and further damaged him. Naruto stood over him with blank eyes . "Kokabiel, for trying to interrupt the peace between the three factions and bring death to many innocents you shall be punished". Naruto unshealthed Salatiga . he used his chakra to add the wings and their holy properties into the sword. The sword glowed a brilliant white as a blue aura surrounded Naruto. "You will be sealed away in darkness. Begone **!BANISHING SHIFT"**

He never got the chance to scream as he was sealed away in another dimension. Rias,Sona and their peerages watched in awe as this happened. Sasuke was just reading a porn mag with Issei a couple of meters away. "She has nice breasts" admitted Sasuke. "You speak wisely my friend" said Issei causing the devils to face vault.

"You there, white dragon come out now!" Naruto called out as wielder of the divine dividing appeared before him in scale mail armour. "Greetings, I was sent here by Azazel to come eliminate and capture that piece of trash but after hearing what you said I suppose that is fine as well"

"Go talk to your rival , I have things to take care of. Don't try and stop me we will see each other soon"

"When we do, we shall battle"

"Okay"

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared leaving the ORC and student council to clean up the mess that they made. Atleast Sasuke didn't leave blood.

 **BOOM! HOW WAS THAT? Haha just kidding, I know it sucked but I did my best. Please review on what you think. Also the sword is from Seiken Tsukai no World Break. It has a pure katana form and a pure long sword form. How do you think the others should react to this? When should Azazel approach the two? Should I make Ophis and Naruto start dating next chapter ? Answe all these in the comments thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**

 **Hey guys I need a bit of help. After thinking throuhg the fanfiction and how much I have altered DxD I realised that Issei may not be able to use Cardinal Crimson promotion later. This only happened because the juggernaut drive messed up the programming in the evil pieces in DxD and Naruto fixed that unintentionally with his Yang release.**

 **So I am going for a subspecies instead so I will make it like Tobio Ikuse's balance breaker which needs a chant. Issei will turn into a dragon but what abilities should the new form have? And what should be the chant and also the past possessor's feelings will be terminated from the sacred gear and only their positive emotions will remain.**

 **Please PM if you have any ideas because I want this new form to be unique**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

 **Issei POV**

It has been a week since Naruto utterly destroyed Kokabiel and I met my rival the white dragon. The excitement ended and now I'm back to my boring old devil duties. "Yo, Devil-kun. Sorry for today as well."

After looking at the client, I let out a sigh. The client was a black-haired man with a 'bad guy' appearance. Looking at him, I would have guessed that he was around twenty. Ah, this person is a foreigner, so I can't tell how old he is.

Even though he is a foreigner, he's wearing a yukata. Meh, it's been hot recently. I think he's a handsome guy. Maybe his face might be more attractive than 'The Handsome Prince' Kiba's. However, the atmosphere from his entire body feels like a 'bad guy', which is definitely different from Kiba's, but girls who like bad guys would fall for him at first sight.

And I am summoned by this person everyday. Right now, I am in his room inside his mansion. And the person he decided upon was me. Somehow, he seems to like me. I don't know why he likes me, and even though he never has large requests, he calls me everyday. Yesterday, he made me go buy bread in the night! And before that, he said 'Let's go fishing', and had me accompany him to a nearby fishing spot! And before that I don't want to remember it any more! Wait, is it that big of a thing for you to even call a Devil? No, our business is to fulfil human requests. I shouldn't be complaining. My master Rias would scold me, and in order to fulfil my goal as Harem King, I would have to live through this strict business!

"Devil-kun, would you play a game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon, and I'm lonely without an opponent."

"Yes, I would love to."

Honestly, this is a good customer for contracts. He gives back more than what we demand. He started from a painting that looked high-class, then jewels, and then even gold nuggets. Even Rias and the others were surprised. Thanks to him, it's no doubt that my value is growing as well! Well, I guess I am thankful to him for that. All right, let's handle this easily today as well and go one step further on the road to becoming Harem King! The client was setting up the game. Oh yeah, he hasn't even told me his name yet. Maybe I'll be his favourite customer from now on as well. Learning his name is obvious then.

"All right, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on in Japan. It isn't a bad place. Here, take the controller."

"Ah, thanks. You know, I am good in these types of games."

"Heh, in that case, it's going to be fun. I am a beginner, so please go lightly on me."

Yes, I am good at racing games. Top-speed legend Ise. I have played at every game centre! Fufufu, I'll show him! The power that I honed in the war zone known as the game centre!

[GO!]

And although I started off well, my lead began to fall short as the race continued. In the beginning, I had developed my overwhelming advantage, but...

"I briefly remember now. I should be catching up to you soon."

What crap was he sprouting while thinking that...?

"Uoooh, no way!"

My car was slowly being surpassed! What an unbelievable situation! To be beaten like this by a beginner!

[WIN!]

He easily made it to the goal! He must have been a master in short races!

"It seems like it's my victory, Devil-kun."

"Not yet!"

"Oh! Your fighting spirit seems to be growing. Want to do another race, hm, Devil-kun...no, Sekiryuutei?"

Eh? Just now, what did he say just now? Upon hearing the words that came out of the man's mouth, a chill went down my whole body. This guy, who the hell is h? Why does he know that.? He's not human? I asked him.

 **Normal POV**

"Who are you?"

The man only opened his mouth a bit. While watching the TV, he revealed.

"I am Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei."

Far away from the goal, the man's car easily caught up with my stopped car and went past the goal while in his second lap. At that instant, twelve jet-black wings expanded from the man's back.

"Oh okay" Issei sad uncaringly as he tried to catch up to the car ahead of him. Azazel sweat dropped " _this kid"_ he thought with a sigh as he focused on maintaining his lead. "You are not even surprised" Azazel said. "Yeah" Issei replied as he kept playing.

"So tell me Azazel, what does a high ranking fallen angel like you want with a low class devil like me?" he asked. "I have a few questions to ask you" Azazel said with a smile. "Okay , I will answer to the best of y abilities unless the information you ask for compromises the safety of my crew" Issei responded

 **With Naruto**

He and Ophis were currently in a candy shop. Just as the blonde had promised a week ago, he would take her to the candy shop to pick out whatever she wants. The shop was rather large and it had all sorts of sweets and deserts like :mochi,dango,Sata Andagi,muffins , lollipops etc. The normally emotionless dragon had her eye glazed and she began drooling at the sweet smell of chocolate and vanilla.

Naruto chuckled lightly and gently pulled her , making her follow him as he went over to the cashier and ordered quite literally everything. "W-what?" the cashier asked in shock as she took a step back. "Are you gonna finish all these dear ?" she said as she looked down at Ophis who nodded. "I refuse! Little girls shouldn't have so much sugar it is bad for them" she yelled. Naruto then silently disabled the cameras and darkness leaked out of his body very quickly. He immediately knocked out everyone in the shop before they could notice and sealed everything up in a scroll and leaving money.

"Come Ophis-chan lets go" he said as he pulled the dragon closer to him. As he walked out the door , he snapped his fingers awakening everyone and the cashier looked around to find all the candy missing and there was a stack of money infront of her. She openly gaped as she tried to figure out how that man escaped her.

CHOMP!

A chocolate bar disappeared into Ophis's mouth as she savagely dug into the candy like a hungry beast. Naruto had a mild dead pan as he watched the dragon consume the candy like it was a food eating competition. " **Where does all that candy go?" Kurama** asked mesmerized by the large quantities of sweets began disappearing. " _she is infinite in all aspects I guess"_ Naruto answered.

Ophis stopped eating and stared at Naruto who raised an eyebrow at the change of behavior. "Thank you " she said as she looked at him. Naruto gasped as he got shocked by the dragon. " _Did she just say -?"_ Naruto's eyes turned white like saucers as he dramatically pointed at the dragon and she chuckled causing him to jaw drop. " _did she just-"._ "Is there something wrong?"

"No"

"Naruto"

"Yes I'm Naruto"

"What does a kiss feel like?"

Naruto then dramatically turned to Ophis. "Who the hell keeps teaching you all this stuff?""My subordinates and Sasuke"she responded blankly. " _I'm gonna kill that bastard!"_ Naruto thought.

 **Elsewhere**

Sasuke was sitting infront of a blushing Tsubaki. They were on a date on school grounds of course and they never told anyone because they did not need to know.

"ACHOO!" Sasuke sneezed and shivered and started sweating a bit. "You okay Sasuke?" she asked. "I think Naruto will kill me" he responded with a grim smile as his face paled and ghosts started flying out of him. Tsubaki sweatdropped

 **Back with Naruto and Ophis**

"Naruto"

"Still Naruto"

"you haven't answered my question"

" _The only person I have ever kissed is Sasuke and that was an accident!"_ Naruto began to mentally panick as he tried to find an answer before something clicked in his mind. "I don't know" he said neutrally. "But Sasuke said you have kissed plenty of girls" she stated. " _Sasuke is gonna die"_ Naruto thought blankly.

"Uhhh" " _shit i dont want to risk upsetting Ophis what can I do!"_ Naruto thought as he began to panick. In a fit of desperation he picked her up and placed his lips on hers causing the world around the them to freeze. SSSSSMMMMMMOOOOOOOCCHHHHHHHH!

" **That idiot!"**

 **"Naruto-kun is so bold"**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"Wow"**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"**

" _HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!,"_

As time had frozen over Ophis's eyes widened cutely and her afection for blonde painted her cheeks red. They separated with Naruto having a dead look in his eyes. " _I am so dead"_ he instantly got ready to die. "T-thank you, I now understand" she looked away from him causing a sigh of relief. "Finish your candy" he told her while still feeling rather light headed.

"Hai" she said instantly forgetting the previous event. " _that should keep her busy"_ as he swapped places with the clone at school.

 **Clubroom**

Naruto appeared in clubroom dressed in his uniform. He saw Sirzechs and Xenovia in the room along with the rest of Rias's peerage. "Hey guys, what are we talking about" Naruto said as he smiled. "So the person we were talking too was a clone then" Sirzechs instantly deduced. Naruto nodded. "What are you doing here original sensei?" Issei questioned his master. "Girl problems" he responded with a deadpan. "Sasuke's fault?"

"Sasuke's fault"

"So why are you here Sirzechs?" Naruto question causing the devil to chuckle. " Well, it is the day where relatives of a student are present during class. Are your parents coming?"

"They are dead"

"My condolences"

"Thanks"

Naruto looked around the room and sensed a familiar presence nearby and it was closing in at high speeds. "NARU-TAN!" Serafall jumped onto Naruto's arms began rubbing her face onto hi shirt. "Did you miss me? I know you did"she began saying random things as Naruto awkwardly stroked her head. " _why me?"._ "You know that you gonna have to change right?" Naruto asked as he was staring at Serafall with a bir of lust. She noticed his looks and giggled and twirls, panty shotting him. " _Thank you for this gift"_ Naruto got lost in his own world as Serafall giggled, Sirzechs chuckled and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Serafall, I will grope you" Naruto said blankly as the other jaw dropped. In response to his statement she pushed more of her generous bust into his chest and caused Issei to start crying. Kiba patted his friend's back in comfort as he chuckled in amusement. "So Issei how is your harem going?" Naruto questioned. Issei began weeping hysterically causing everyone to sweat drop again. " _Naruto is rubbing in the salt isnt he?"_ everyone thought. "Its no fair, you have a harem and I have nothing!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Naruto tilts his head. "What harem?" he wondered.

"YOU ARE EVEN OBLIVIOUS THAT YOU HAVE ONE! FUCK YOU!"

"I don't know what you talking about bro" Naruto responds with a blank tone. He picks up Serafall and sets her on the ground then bows to Sirzechs. "I will be leaving now, I have very important matters to attend to" he said as he waved and walked away. Serafall rushed after him scream WAIT NARU-KUN".

 **Later**

"Remember, just sculpt whatever comes to mind" said a rather french looking teacher. "Look at Asia-chan go" said one man with brown hair .At the moment most of the class's parents were at the back watching their children in the class with the exception of Issei began to skillfully manipulate the shape of the clay before them. Naruto was thinking about how cool he and Sasuke looked when fighting Madara. Sasuke was comparing the power of his Susanoo to Kurama and Issei began thinking about Rias's body." _holy shit I didnt start yet"_. "Woah! look at Sasuke-kun,Naruto-kun and Hyoudo's artworks!".

Naruto's was when Sasuke appeared next to him as he activated his cloak. He had the tri-pronged Kunai in his mouth and was holding 2 boken. Sasuke had his hand on his hip and had both his eyes activated. Sasuke's art work was a tengu nosed Samurai wresting a nine tailed fox and Issei's was Rias's body shocking everyone. "That is so well made, and here I thought the only thing special about Issei-kun is his raging libido" stated the brown haired man with a grin.

Naruto sighed in annoyance as people crowded around him asking him questions about his sculpture noticing that Sasuke was also in it signifying their bond or something like that. Naruto remembered something then turned his head and looked at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow. Naruto then secretely leaked a bit of KI causing Sasuke to pale a bit." _Oh shit he found out"_. "You and I shall talk "he said warmly and Sasuke was shivering. " _I will finally get to see you Itachi" ._

" _With the emergence of the white dragon, I might have to train Issei on how to use his juggernaut drive. Though the problem with that is the use of his life force"_ Naruto thought. He placed his hands on his temple. " **Why not use your chakra as a replacement for the life force drainage or make him create an alternative"**

" _That is a good idea Kurama. I think making him invent his own technique would be a better option "._ Naruto quietly pondered to himself as to which route he would take with Issei's training. Naruto suddenly stood up scaring the the people who were all astonished by his artwork. Naruto picked it up and strode to Issei. "What is up sensei?" he asked ignoring everyone crying out "SENSEI!?" . Naruto tapped his left arm , tranfering a bit of his chakra into the boosted gear. "I will be back" he mouthed and walked out of the room much to the teacher's confusion.

 **Boosted Gear**

The chakra Naruto left behind took shape and became a shadow clone. "Yo Ddraig" he called out. The red dragon emperor appeared as soon as he was called and looked down to Naruto who was smiling. " **Hello Naruto-san"** he greeted as he got closer to the humsn. "I need to ask a few questions about the juggernaut drive"

" **Juggernaut drive huh? I was wondering when you would approach me on this matter. Let me guess, you are trying to find an alternative correct?"**

"Yes, that is correct. I also want to know what causes the user to go berserk"  
" **Remember when you fought Issei and the chant began?"**

"I think so"

 **Flash back**

 **I who shall awaken**

 **[** Its starting the time has finally come **]** echoed a female voice

" _I guess this will be a good time to try that technique"_

 _ **"You just wanna fight the dragon dont ya"**_

" _Was I that obvious"_

 _"_ _ **Yes"**_

 **I am the heavenly dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God**

 **[** It has always been this way **]** states another female voice **[** That is correct,always and forever **]** A male voice confirmed

 **I mock the infinite** **and fret over the dream**

 **[** What the world desires **]** said another male voice **[** What the world rejects **]** a female voice followed up

 **"** _These guys must have had really bad times. I can sense so much hate"_ thought Naruto

 **I Shall become the red dragon of domination**

 **[** it has always been power **]** whispered another masuline voice **[** it has always been love **]** argued a feminine voice **[** No matter the occasion, you always pick the path to ruling **]** a baritone voic finishes up

 **I shall drag you into the depths of crimson purgatory.**

 **JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!**

 **Flash back end**

" **Those guys are the past possessors of the boosted gear. Their negative thoughts and feelings were stored up here which is why you hear their thoughts as the juggernaut drive chant is spoken"**

"I see, if we vanquish these thoughts and feelings, Issei will be able to take full control right"

" **Yes"**

"Is it possible to create an alternative , that won't eat away his life force?"

" **Yes, the sacred gear responds to the user's feelings so if he can work hard enough and stay determined it will create a new form in response. He may need high amounts of magical power to maintain that form then. So sub species balance breaker perhaps?"**

"what is a subspecies?"

" **As you know , the balance breaker is the sacred gear's ultimate manifestation. Each sacred gear has its own manifestation such as the scale mail. This doesnt mean it can stop there as the user can develop a type of subspecies which is basically a balance breaker designed by them and can be different from the original"**

"Sacred gears are awesome" .

" **I know"** Ddraig said smugly. Naruto pulled out Salatiga from his pocket causing Ddraig to dead pan. " _ **How does this guy keep a damn long sword in his pocket''**_ . "Think I can give this thing a balance breaker?"

" **It isnt a sacred gear dattebayo"** he mocked Naruto with his verbal tick. **Shadowless Thrust** Naruto stabbed Ddraig 60 times in less than a second and he blinked . "Oh , you are a high level God class being" Naruto said as his eyes becoming more cartoon like as Ddraig towered over him. He began sweating before he remembered something important. " **DISPEL!"** The clone and Salatiga disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **Near The Park Issei nearly croaked in**

While everyone was doing their usual shit at school, Naruto decided to start strolling. He was in disguise of course so that he wouldn't be trapped with his usual "study" sessions with Sona. It was noon and the sun was having no mercy on him. " _I swear I will blow that thing one day"_ he threatened as he tried to cover his eyes with his hand. Naruto kept moving through the busy streets hoping to find something that would entertain him because school just sucked!

He decided to travel towards the park where his friend nearly died in due to the appearance of a sexy fallen angel. He then heard an appealing voice sing by the fountain and turned to look only for it to disappear. Naruto frowned as he felt a brief demonic signiture which suddenly disappeared. " _I will ignore it for now"_ he thought as he slowly moved away from the fountain to a near by bench and he sat down.

He sighed in boredom and decided to warp back to the club room.

 **ORC Clubroom**

Naruto appeared next to Rias scaring the bejeezus out of her. "Holy hell sensei don't do that shit, its weird!" "Ara ara Naruto-sama is so unpredicatable"."Greetings Naruto-sama" . "Hello Naruto-san" greeted Asia and Kiba. "Yo" Naruto responded as he held up his arm. "What you guys up to?" he asked as he stared at the sealed room they were standing infront of. "We are going to be unsealing my other bishop" said Rias as she got closer to the door.

"I see" Naruto said as he watched Rias stand infront of the door and created a red magic seal which removed the yellow warning tape on it. "I will open the door " she said as she tugged at the handle , revealing a dark room with a coffin inside. "KYAAHHHH!" shrieke feminine male voice. Naruto got an extremely bad feeling on the pit of his stomach as the peerage and king walked into the room. "Hello there, I am glad to see that you seem are quite well" she greeted the mysterious person in the box. " _I havea bad feeling about this and an odd sense of de ja vu"_ Naruto thought as he shivered. Akeno got onto her knees and opened the box. "Now come with us" she said gently. Her opening of the box revealed a really cute girl with pointy ears and purple eyes and was dress in the Kuoh uniform. " _What a cute girl!"_ Naruto thought.

"No I don't want too, I like it here and its scary out there!" she began shaking. Issei began drooling at the site of the girl. "HOLY SHIT!" Naruto remembered a certain event in his life with a certain ice user. He disappeared in a blur, leaving dust shaped like him which disipating. The peerage also heard "I AINT FALLING FOR THAT SHIT AGAIN! GYAAAAAAAAA FUCK THAT SHIT!" causing them all to sweat drop. "What a hot babe. We now have to hot blonde bishops in our team! This is so cool" Issei screamed at the top of his lungs. Kiba chuckled "You mean what a hot dude" causing Issei to pale as his eyes turned into large white saucers. " You mean she is a boy?" "Yes" "Fuck".

Rias got on her knees and hugged the crying boy. "This is Gasper Vladi, he is a first year student and was a vampire and human hybrid before he became a devil." She explained. Issei sighed in disappointment " _I am too young for this shit"_

 **Later**

"Kyaah!" Gasper screamed as Xenovia was chasing him with Durandal in hand. "Keep running or you will be slain by my Durandal" she said as the Asia, Koneko and Issei watched on. After a few more minutes of chasing Gasper had back up into a tree and was on the verge of tears. "Why are you doing this" he asked cutely ready to cry. "A sound mind comes from a sound body" Xenovia answered as she stabbed Durandal into the ground. "At least Xenovia is having fun" Asia said with a sweat drop. Koneko the walked up to Gasper holding garlic. "Here have a snack" she offered as Gasper began running again and was crying. "Are you trying to kill me!" he yelled as he ran away from Koneko who was chasing him.

Naruto like always appeared infront of them dramitacally and had a spray bottle on his hand. He sprayed water onto Koneko's face. "Bad kitty" he scolded as she hissed from his treatment. Naruto then picks her piggy back style and destroys the garlic then looks at the vampire staring at him like some kind of savior. He took a step back and he raised his hand to a wave. "Hi "

"Hi, I am Gasper , thank you for saving me!" he yelled dramatically causing Naruto sweat drop again for like the third time today. He sighed " I am Naruto Uzumaki" he introduced himself as he stroked Koneko. "I missed you Naruto-kun" Koneko purred on his shoulder and rubs her face onto his shirt , leaving her scent on him. "I missed you too Neko-chan though we saw each other 3 hours ago" he pointed out. "Uhuh"

"Oh hey Xenovia, you looking sexy today" Naruto flirted with a wide grin causing Xenovia to flush. "W-w-well since you think I am sexy Naruto-sama then let us have babies" she staterred. Issei began glaring holes onto Naruto's back and Koneko tightened her grip on Naruto and held him like her own possesion. "Mine" whispered Koneko as she glared at Xenovia. Naruto put Koneko down and disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving a note.

" _Dear guys_

 _I went to my favorite ramen shop so don't call me unless it is important_

 _From your bro_

 _Naruto_

Chibi Naruto giving an okay sign. Saji appeared by the corner. "Hey guys!" he called out before he paused as he saw a new girl. "Who is the hotty " he asked Issei. "That is Gasper Vladi and HE is in our group"

He dropped onto his knees and began sobbing. "Such a cruel reality" he said sadly. Issei pat his back , trying to comfort him. "Oh so this is where the devils from the demon lord's house hold play" came a masculine voice as a figure appeared from the bushes. It was Azazel .

Issei widened his eyes as he saw the man walk out of the bushes. "Somebody you know?" asked Asia.

"Azazel!"

"Yo Red dragon. It's been some time since that night." Everyone was dubiously staring at him, who appeared suddenly. With his single word, the atmosphere completely changed.

Xenovia had her sword at the ready. Maybe because she sensed the atmosphere, Asia hid behind Issei. He made his Boosted Gear appear as if protecting her. Saji, while also shocked, brought out the face of a deformed lizard on his right hand. It's Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel, you mean—!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times."

" _Ddraig get ready"_

Because of Issei's serious response, he understood. Saji made a battle position as well. Azazel smiled bitterly at our postures. Let alone thirst for blood, I didn't even feel the presence of him trying to fight a battle.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, relax your postures, Low-class Devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying Low-class Devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the Devils' place. Is the Holy Demonic Sword wielder present? I came to see him. Oh and that powerful human who defeated Kokabiel "

"If it's Kiba, then he isn't here! If you're aiming for Kiba, then I won't let you do it! Also Naruto went to a top secret eating joint. Anyone who disturbs him will be brutally killed"

"Seriously. Since you weren't able to win against Kokabiel, there's no way you can win against me. Oh man I really wanted to meet the demon sword guy and that Naruto fella"

While scratching his head, Azazel approached. There was no hostility at all. Because of that, it was scary. Azazel pointed to a certain tree. "The Vampire hiding over there." Gasper hiding in the tree shade panicked. While approaching Gasper, the Fallen Angel Governor said

.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support-type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but. Now that I mention it, the research of Sacred Gears by Devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the five senses while the Sacred Gear's owner's capacity is insufficient, then it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous. Azazel was peering into his eyes. Gasper himself was trembling as the top head of the Fallen Angels approached him. I think it's an obvious reaction. However, he didn't feel anything strange or an evil malice from Azazel. His expression looked like he's full of interest.

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practising, try using it. Connect it to this Vampire, and if he invokes it while you're absorbing the Sacred Gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

After Azazel's explanation, Saji showed a complex expression as well.

"M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponent's Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them"

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, it's because of this that the Sacred Gear owners recently don't try to know the power of their Sacred Gears well enough. Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five Dragon Kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side and connect it to some other person or object."

"T-Then, the line on my side... For example, I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that, the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"..."

Saji became quiet.

"For improving the Sacred Gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a Vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

The Fallen Angel Governor-san said just that much, and with a single look, turned to leave the place. However, he stopped only once and turned his face towards me.

"Sorry for Vali, our Hakuryuukou, for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Wh—at, he's an unusual guy, but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

That was what Azazel said,

"What about you? Won't you apologise for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?"

He unconsciously complained as well. However, I was seriously surprised. For the client to be the Governor of the Fallen Angels, there were limits to even bad jokes.

But Azazel showed a mischievous smile and said a few words.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologise."

After saying that, he left the place. " _soon I will know more"_ he thought. They were left behind and exchanged glances and were troubled on how to react, but Saji, after sighing, moved.

"...For the time being, shall I use my Sacred Gear on the new face-kun over there? In that state, let's try using his Sacred Gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed."

On Saji's suggestion, everyone nodded, and Gasper's Sacred Gear training started. Saji connected the tongue of Absorption Line on Gasper, and sucked the excess power. As Azazel said, absorption was possible. After that, the volleyball that we threw, the moment it came into Gasper's field of vision, it got stopped. The objects can be only stopped completely for a few minutes interval. If it was a ball, it was stopped in mid-air and stayed like that. If it was a living thing, its movements were stopped and remained in the same posture. The people that got stopped were completely stopped in that interval to the point of consciousness. They didn't have any memory of the interval when they were stopped.

He experienced it as well, so he knew. Issei could feel some malice, but not to the point of knowing what happened. There was no problem with things entering his field of vision, but there was no doubt that it's a powerful Sacred Gear. The closer you entered his field of vision, the longer you got stopped. The farther you were, the bigger the range of vision was, but the time of stoppage got Gasper was unable to effectively use his Sacred Gear, only certain things within his field of vision could be stopped. I feel like that concluded the present situation.

Since it was still impossible for him to invoke it consciously, there were also accidental cases when the moment he glanced towards someone, a part of their body became lightly stopped. During those times, Gasper would yell out 'Sorryyyyyyy' and try to run away. Catching him and trying to bring him back was troublesome as well. It would be good if he would only stop the ball coming in his direction, but it's very difficult "How is it? Is the practice making progress?"

Rias came to see them after making sandwiches . It seemed like she was worried about Gasper after all. The person in question was having his power sucked continuously and saying 'Eek, Eek'. We ate the sandwiches during rest time. Kuh! The miraculous spice does its work and it's super tasty!

"Rias, it's tasty!"

"Fufufu, thanks. The ingredients weren't a lot, so I was only able to make simple ones."

Even then, it's really delicious! Saji also groaned 'Tasty!'.

Akeno-san and Kiba, who were not here, were with Sirzechs-sama or somewhere.

Rias was surprised to hear about Azazel, but she said.

"I hear Azazel has substantial knowledge about Sacred Gears. Advice about Sacred Gears. Maybe he had spare time to give advice to another person."

For some reason, she started to ponder.

"Rias-senpai's back, so I will be going back to working on my flower bed."

After taking in two, no, three sandwiches Rias made in his mouth, he said that.

"Saji-kun, thanks for going out of your way to keep my servants company. You have my thanks."

The bastard Saji, after making Rias say her thanks, went red in the face.

"I-It's alright. You're Kaichou's precious friend, and I saw some new possibilities regarding the Sacred Gear. But I have to work on the flower bed as well, so"

Saji was a good guy after all. His mouth was bad, but he kept us company for quite some time.

"Later, Hyoudou. Work hard."

"Yeah, thanks."

After I said my thanks as well, Saji left the place. After sending Saji off, Rias said to Gasper, who was resting in the shade of a tree.

"Gasper, you can still continue on, right? After getting sucked by Saji-kun, your power has been regulated to a perfect level. For the remaining time, I will also keep you company in the training."

"I-I'll do my besttttttt."

 **The next day**

While Issei was getting a certain holy sword(Akeno does not reveal FA heritage), Sasuke was basking under the sun. He was blankly staring at the umbrella infront of him as he pondered about what would happen later in the conference. " _I should make a tomato garden"_. Sasuke hopped up from his seat and enthusiastically went to a few nursaries to buy thousands of said plant. Sasuke was drooling a bit at the thought of salted tomatos so he decided to find his best friend.

Naruto was sleeping and as usual Ophis was lying on top of him with her arms crossed over her chest like a dead person. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto and warped him to his personal dimension for special reasons. "WHAT THE FUCK!? I WAS SLEEPING" he roared into his best friend's ear. "I want you to speed up the rate in which these tomatos are produced" he replied neutrally. Naruto calmed down a bit. "I can just grow a tomato tree that replaces its tomatos everytime they are picked. ( Yes a tree don't question me)

Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him threatening eyes and said "do it or the ramen gets it". Naruto shivers as he weaved a few hand signs ending with snake. **Wood Release: Great Tree Creation : Tomato** he slammed his hands onto the ground and an olive sized tree that had an evil?evilish face on it. It also had Sasuke's tomatos. "You may uproot him if you want but he needs his soil every 8 hours. Water him and feed him your chakra"

"MUAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA!" the tree laughed as it was watered by Sasuke. Naruto sweat drop " _Since when was getting watered funny. Also there is something different about Sasuke today, did he get a hair cut?"_

" **Dumbass"** Kurama said as all the tailed beasts smacked their faces with their paws. Naruto just ignored them. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" the tree continued to laugh as Sasuke joined in. "That is right Tomato-chan grow! MUAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA! "." _He has lost it"_

" **Ya think?"**

 **With Azazel**

Azazel, do I have to attend tomorrow's conference as well?"

"Of course, Vali. Since you're the Hakuryuukou."

"Hey, Azazel. Are wars not going to occur any more?"

"You just seek battle. You sure got attached to an ideal Dragon. You're the type that won't live long."

"That's fine. I don't have any interest in living long. It's just, I feel regret being born in this age. A world without God I wanted to try defeating God."

"That's really like the Hakuryuukou. And, after defeating all the strong guys, what will you do?"

"I'll die. I don't have any interest in such a boring world."

 **Later**

Vali was floating about Kuoh Academy with hs beautiful white wings. "So its today huh. A conference to talk about a dull peace though I wonder if that human will be present"

"Hmm"

He turns to see Ophis. She had a small smile "I am not interested in this bland world" she repeated his words. "Ophis"

"Vali"

"Isn't that what you always say?"

"That is right, this bland world doesn't interest me"

Ophis stares at Vali for a bit of time. "If the blonde human appears, do not engage. He will destroy you"

"Ho?" Vali raised an eye brow clearly amused.

"A human like him is incapable of defeating me"

Ophis sighed raising alarms in Vali's brain. " _did she just sigh?"_ he thought. She disappears in a jet black haze "You have been warned"

A large barrier was erected over the school as the conference was about to begin.

In the club room, Rias's peerage was ready to go except Koneko who was watching Gasper.

 **Meeting Room**

Knock, Knock.

Buchou knocked on the meeting room's door.

"Excuse us."

Buchou opened the door, and there was a gorgeous and pompous-looking air was enveloped by quietness, and everyone had a serious face. Gulp. I also swallowed my spit due to the feeling of nervousness. Asia also grabbed the end of my clothes as if feeling uneasy. I lightly clasped her hand to ease her.

From the Devil side, there were Sirzechs and Leviathan. The waitress was Grayfi. She was on standby beside the tea preparing cart. From the Angels' side, there were the golden-feathered Michael-san and Irina . Normal Angels have white wings after all. From the Fallen Angels' side, there were Azazel with his twelve wings unfurled and the Vanishing Dragon, Vali. Glancing at Issei, the ends of Azazel's lips rose as if happily. As expected, he wouldn't be wearing a yukata in this place. Sirzechs and Serafall were wearing clothes with ornaments decorating them as well.

"My younger sister and her family."

Sirzechs-sama introduced Rias to the VIP of the other factions. Rias also bowed.

"They were active during Kokabiel's attack a few days ago."

"I have heard the report. I give you my thanks once more." Michael gave his thanks to Rias

"We barely did anything, Naruto-sama was the one who defeated him" she humbly responded

"Sorry that Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Azazel said it with a brazen expression. What an attitude. Rias's mouth also twitched. As Xenovia walked in she noticed her former partner." Irina?"

Said girl looked away.

A screen popped up showed the 3 faction's armies. Devils, angels and fallen angels

"We were fighting cerburuses until Kokabiel himself decided to intervene . We were going to be destroyed until the barrier was shattered by our human friends Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha-san swiftly dealt with Kokabiel's armiy-" this caused eyes to widen. "Woah woah woah, you actually expect us to believe that a kid took out an army of fallen angels? There were a lot angels with 6 wings in there" Azazel said clearly shock. " we recorded everything Azazel-sama" Sona said this time.

"Would you please show us" Michael asked. "Yes sir".

The screen appeared once again

" **Sasuke take care of that army will ya" Naruto requests as he smirked and looked at Kokabiel with interest. "HUMANS! BWUAHHHAAHHAHAHA! YOU SAID STRONG PEOPLE WERE COMING BUT HUMANS!"**

"So these are the people that stopped Kokabel?" Micheal asked as all 4 leaders including Vali (who missed the fight) watched carefully.

"Yes the black haired one is Sasuke and the blonde is Naruto"

 **Sasuke walked forward as his eyes bled red and started spinning as a purple aura surrounded him forming a creature with ominous yellow eyes and a pharaoh beard and had a malicous grin. It also had a crossbow.**

" _Whats that?"_ they thought as they observed. "Do you have information on their abilities"asked Azazel. "No Azazel-sama"

 **Blaze Release:Susanoo Flame Control. The pharaoh shot an arrow covered in black flames shocking Kokabiel. The arrow travelled quickly and hit one of the fallen angels in his army incinarating him instantly before he could scream. As the arrow moves horizontally, it suddenly shot straight up to the sky and began splitting into many arrows coated with black flames. They all fell at one and skewering every fallen angel behind Kokabiel as the cadre watched his army disappear in an instant. "Burnout" Sasuke said as the flames grew and burnt everything before he made them disappear.**

"Sasuke-san's technique looks terrifying. Those black flames look quite powerful. " **Indeed Michael, Uchiha-san's flame ability is more dangerous than my Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames"** Ddraig explained. Albion was too shocked to speak and Issei stared at his left hand in confusion. "Remarkable" the angel said as the continued to watch.

" **YOU FUCKING FLILTHY PIECES OF SHIT! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE ! I WILL KILL YOU !" roared the enraged Kokabiel. "I leave the rest to you compadre" Sasuke said in English as he walked towards the peerage waving his hand see you later.**

" **Thanks mate!" he responded with a grin. He then turned to the fallen angel. "I Naruto Uzumaki challenge you!" he said as he pointed at the angel with a scowl. Kokabiel raised his hand into the air as light spears began covering the air space.**

" **Take this!"**

 **Flashes of light rained down from the sky all heading for one young lad. He flared his wind chakra, shattering all of them . "Impressive human, maybe I wont hold back anymore!" he exclaimed. He covered the distance between them in a flash . Naruto leaned back as he narrowly dodged a punch from the former angel of God. Naruto slammed his fist into his head sending him to the ground as he winced. A light sword appeared on his hand and he began slashing at the blonde. Naruto was jumping to the left,right,back flipping and twirling with his arms behind his back.**

" **Take me seriously you damn human!" Kokabiel roared in anger as he threw a light spear at the blonde.**

" **Hmmmm, Okay" he agreed**

" _ **I will make this insufferable brat pay!"**_

 **He charged at …. Wait no his face was already in the ground. Naruto then gave him a left hook removing a tooth and kicked him in the face. Kokabiel stumbled back and gave Naruto a hate filled glare . He summon dozens of light spears and shot them at Naruto who merely swung his hand outward creating a crescent of wind which instantly destroyed the spears.**

 **Naruto leaned back once more narrowly dodging a light spear and round house Kokabiel sending him flying back to his floating chair. "YOU HUMAN!" the angel's holy aura began surrounding his like wisps of smoke or a super Saiyan Goku sorta. "** _ **I hope he provides a decent challenge".**_

" **Oh fuck!" Naruto gasped as he was punched on the belly but he grinned and formed hand signs. "Fire Release: Great Fire Ball" . A great light shield was formed to defend the fire. BOOM! Smoke concealed Kokabiel as he formed thousands of light weapons and shot them through the smoke. "Wind Release: Vacuum Blast Barrage" Naruto took a deep breath and shot dozens of crescents at the approaching weapons before ducking as he fully evading a kick directed at his face. Naruto and the fallen angel began evenly trading blows as they sent each other around like ragdolls.**

 **The battle was getting so intense it was actually destroying the school making Sona glare at her crush. BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!CRASH! Naruto charged at Kokabiel with his chakra surrounding him as a type of cloak . He then sent various jabs at the angel who parried all of them and tried to cut Naruto down.**

 **The blonde grabbed Kokabiel's wrist and turned his body facing the same direction he was before twisting his wrist. "URRRGGG! YOU FUCK SHIT BITCH!"he roared in pain. Naruto pulled him to his back, driving an elbow into his gut causing him to cough blood before kicking him away.**

" **Let us see if you survive this"said Naruto as he weaved through another set of hand signs. "Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame" he called out. Kokabiel widened his eyes and wrapped himself in iron wings while layering shields in front of him. This protected him and roasted him at the same time giving him ugly boils and burnt skin.**

 **The two disappeared in blur once more with Kokabiel creating a Halberd and Naruto drawing a wind chakra enhanced Kunai. CLANG! Two metals clashed as sparks flew from their blades. Naruto had a calm face and Kokabiel was gritting his teeth. Naruto jumped away and threw hundreds of shuriken. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu" thousands of shuriken appeared and they kept falling as Kokabiel counter attacked with his small light daggers before forming another sword and charging ,meeting Naruto halfway there.**

 **CLANG! VZZZZZZZ! As their blades connected again, the power was so great it caused a fissure on the ground and the near by Kunai vibrated as they shook. "You are as good as they say Kokabiel-san" Naruto spoke while grinning . Kokabiel scowled "What do you want from me ! you just ruined the perfect war and you are now fighting me! HOW DARE YOU! ME A FALLEN ANGEL THAT HAS FOUGHT GOD AND SURVIVED" he yelled. Naruto smiles "You fight God and survive? Please, even Ophis-chan was weary of the dude" "** _ **Ophis-chan**_ **?" " You just ran away before the battle begun didn't you" Naruto laughed at him as they struggled for dominance . "SHUT UP!"**

 **Naruto kicked him away. Naruto approached him with a small smirk. "You have something I desire" he said too sweetly as he approached the down angel as he tried to move away from the threat.**

" **W-w-what would that be?" he asked while shivering and sweating. Naruto pulled out a sword and unwrapped it using wind chakra. It was deep ocean blue and golden handle and looked like a cross between a katana and a blade was brilliant silver with the kanji "To protect"** **守ること**

 **engraved on the side. "This is holy sword Salatiga" he stated. "But I donot feel any holy…power…. Coming..from…" Kokabiel widened his eyes in horror as he flew up to the sky. "I will not let you have my wings!" he roared. Naruto smiled sweatly as he watched Kokabiel form a gigantic light spear. Rasengan: Flash a beam met the spear instantly over powering it and destroying Kokabiels arm as he fell to the ground.**

 **Naruto reached Kokabiel quickly and swiftly ripped off all his wings sending feathers everywhere. "GYAAAAAA!" he roared in pain as blood flew out of the place the wings were ripped off at. He raises his other broken but still functioning up with sheer will power and shot a beam of light at him.**

 **Full counter! His own attack ripped off his other arm and further damaged him. Naruto stood over him with blank eyes . "Kokabiel, for trying to interrupt the peace between the three factions and bring death to many innocents you shall be punished". Naruto unshealthed Salatiga . he used his chakra to add the wings and their holy properties into the sword. The sword glowed a brilliant white as a blue aura surrounded Naruto. "You will be sealed away in darkness. Begone** **!BANISHING SHIFT"**

"They certainly are very strong especially that Naruto fellow. Where are they right now" Azazel asked with interest growing in his eyes. "Yo Sasuke, could you and Naruto come over here" Issei said over the phone as the all eyes were drawn on him. "Let me guess , Ophis is sleeping on him again isn't she?"

Issei stops the call. " Sasuke will be on his way here, he is trying to separate the blonde from his girlfriend Ophis" . The room was quiet. "What?"

"…."

"Did you just say Ophis?" asked Sirzechs. "Yup , the dragon god of infinity or whatever she calls herself" Issei responded neutrally. " _Is that where Ophis was all this time"_ thought Vali as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance

 **End**

What do you think?. **AN**

 **Hey guys I need a bit of help. After thinking throuhg the fanfiction and how much I have altered DxD I realised that Issei may not be able to use Cardinal Crimson promotion later. This only happened because the juggernaut drive messed up the programming in the evil pieces in DxD and Naruto fixed that unintentionally with his Yang release.**

 **So I am going for a subspecies instead so I will make it like Tobio Ikuse's balance breaker which needs a chant. Issei will turn into a dragon but what abilities should the new form have? And what should be the chant and also the past possessor's feelings will be terminated from the sacred gear and only their positive emotions will remain.**

 **I will be working on developing the characters now . Also Akeno will start engaging with Naruto soon**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't like this story. I might delete it and start afresh. the way i wrote kept twisting my brain and i cant think about the future.

ill decide by next week.


End file.
